Been So Long
by BlowMeAwayChrisJericho
Summary: Chris Jericho got a new tag team partner since Edge got injury. He even meets someone from his past. Who? And do they still love each other?
1. It's True?

×»» Chris Jericho was standing in front of the sold out Raw crowd in Madison Square Garden. He was wearing his suit and tie. He looked at the crowd as they booed him. Jericho pretend to not hear them. He had a microphone in his left hand. He was the Unified Tag Team Champion with no one. Edge hurt himself. The Unified Tag Team titles were in the back. So Chris needs to get another tag team partner. He looked around at the crowd. He put the microphone to his lips and began to talk.««×

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; I am out here because my recent tag team partner injured himself at a house show. Now, I have to find another tag team partner before Night of Champions when we face Ted DiBiase Jr. and Cody Rhodes. I should face them myself, but I rather have a partner that can help me. Even if I don't need help. Someone needs to have the other two belts. §-The crowd booed Jericho-§ I want a partner that is strong and shows no weakness. §-Jericho looked at the stage then at the crowd-§ I am sure they are some wrestlers that wants to be my tag team partner, right? Well, this is your chance to see if you qualify to be my partner. So how about we have our first person. Bring them out here.

×»» Chris looked at the stage and waited for his first person to try to be his partner. The crowd looked at the stage and waited, too. He looked annoyed when he had to wait. He switch his weight to his left foot. Suddenly "On Your Knees" came on and Jericho looked a bit shocked. Jack Swagger emerge from the back and taunted to the crowd as they booed. Jericho grinned. What a great partner Jack would make. Jack made his way to the ring. He walked up the steps and got into the ring. He looked at Jericho before getting a microphone. Jericho looked at him and waited. Jericho thought that Jack had what it takes to be his partner. Jack looked at the crowd as they booed him.««×

Jack Swagger. "The All American. American!" ;; It's the All American American. Jack Swagger. §-The crowd booed Jack-§ Chris Jericho, I hear Edge injure himself and left you in the dirt with no partner. How sad. §-Jack smirked and Chris wasn't amuse of what he is saying.-§ I am sure you are wondering why I am out here? Well, I decided to...be your partner. I am strong and powerful. And I do not show weakness. Everyone here knows that I am a great partner for you.

×»» Jericho looked at Swagger then at the crowd. They booed both of them. Jericho looked back at Swagger. He thought about it for a moment. Jack Swagger and Chris Jericho as the Unified Tag Team Champion. Jericho put the microphone up to his lips and began to talk into it.««×

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; You think you can come down here and tell me that you decided to be my partner, Jack. §-The crowd booed and Jack waited-§ Hmmm. I am not so sure to put you as my tag team partner. I should put you through tests of mine to make you you are a good pick.

×»»Chris looked at the stage as the theme song of The Miz. Jack looked at him and smirked. Then looked back at Jericho. He got out of the ring. A ref was in it and Lillian announced The Miz to the ring. Jericho went to sit down next to Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole. The Miz got into the ring and Jack looked at him. Once both were ready, the bell rang and the match got under way. Chris watched from the announcer's table. Jack and Miz locked up. Jack put Miz in a headlock, but Miz push Jack to the ropes and Jack had to let go. Miz backed up and looked the ref then at Jack. Jericho looked on. Jack walked around and Miz followed with his eyes then Jack ran at him, Miz duck and Jack turned around and Miz kicked him in his midsection. Jack hold his midsection and Miz Skull Crushing Finale. Miz pinned him, but somehow, Jack kicked out. Jericho was impressed by that and clapped for Jack on that one. Miz got up and grabbed Jack by his head. Jack got up then punched Miz in the midsection. He punched him for a few until Miz let him go. Jack took Miz down. He taunted the crowd and they booed him. He looked over at Chris and pointed to him. He said a few words that Chris didn't know what it was, but didn't care. He picked Miz up and did a Red, White and Blue Thunder Bomb! He pinned him and got the 3 count. Chris got up from the announcer's table and got into the ring with a microphone. Jack looked at Chris and waited for what he had to say.

Chris looked at Jack then at Miz. Chris grinned and looked Jack.««×

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; I see that you got talent. You are just the guy I am looking for. Still need to work on your moves, but I think I can manage for right now. §-He looked at the crowd. they booed him-§ Meet my new tag team partner and new Unified Tag Team Champion, Jack Swagger!

×»» He looked at Jack and smirked. Chris raised Jack's arm as the crowd booed him so much more.×««

×»» During the break, Jack and Chris went to the back and to Chris's locker room. Chris had a grin on his face. He is glad he found a partner to hold the two other belts. Jack was following Chris. He is glad that he has, not one, but TWO titles to carry now. What a dream come true.

Soon they got to Chris's locker room, he opened the door and walked in. Jack followed. Jack shut the door and turned to Chris, who was on the sofa, he looked over at Jack. He gesture to the chair by the sofa. Jack nodded and sat down. Chris had the four titles with him. He picked the World Tag Team and the Tag Team Champions up and gave it to Jack. He took them and smiled. He looked at Chris.««×

Jack Swagger. "The All American. American!" ;; Thanks. This is great. I won't let you down.

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; ]You better not let me down. I worked hard on getting this title.

Jack Swagger. "The All American. American!" ;; Edge got the pin, didn't he?

×»» Jack looked at Chris and he looked at Jack. He sighed and said,×««

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; I guess you can say he did. But I didn't just let Edge do all the dirty work. I got into the ring and beat Primo and Carlito, too. I took them out, Edge did a spear on Primo and covered him for the win. Now he get himself injury and I find another partner to hold the titles. Unless you don't want to?

Jack Swagger. "The All American. American!" ;; I do.

×»» Chris nodded. Jack looked at him then at the titles again. Jericho slowly got up and put the titles on the couch behind him.««×

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; You can leave now. I need to get ready to leave the arena.

×»» Jack nodded and got up. He walked to the door, opened it then left. Chris went to shut the door. Then went to the bag and got his change of clothes. He went to the bathroom and took a shower.««×

×»» At the hotel, Jericho was just getting into the hotel. He walked over to the elevator to go up to his suite. When he got there, the doors opened and some people stepped out. After they left, Chris went in and pressed 23. A few people got in before the door closed. Chris looked at them then at the floor. One of the people was a girl, Chris looked up at her and smirked. She rolled her eyes.««×

?? ;; What you doing here Chris?

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; Well...I am in the elevator going up to my room. That why I am here. How about you, sweetcheeks?

?? ;; Ugh. Don't call me that anymore.

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; Aww, Stephanie, don't want me to call her names anymore. Ha. I will call you whatever I please.

×»» The elevator stopped, Chris looked to see it was only the 4th floor. He looked back at Stephanie.««×

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; What floor you have?

Stephanie McMahon ;; 23rd. You?

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; Same.

×»» Chris smirked and Stephanie groan. Chris smiled then and looked at the floor. Stephanie turned away from him. He looked back at her. He looked around at the other people then back at her.««×

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; So what the princess doing in New York?

×»» Stephanie heard him and turned to face him again. Chris grinned and waited for her to answer him.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Not your business of what I do in New York.

×»» Chris licked his lips. The doors opened again. Chris looked to see it was the 13th floor. He looked at Stephanie and talked to her.««×

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; All right then. I don't really care what you do anyway. I care only for me. §-Even though it's not true. He care about her, but won't show it-§ And my Unified Tag Team Championships.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Ah, heard you needed a new partner or do they just attack you and leave you in the dirt?

×»» She smirked. Chris thought was funny. He grinned then said,««×

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; Funny, Steph. Still have humor in you after all these years of bitching and whining. Yeah, I got a partner. Jack Swagger. He prove to me that he can keep his end up and not let it fall like Edge.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Edge got injury, it's not his fault he did.

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; Sure. I don't care now. I got a partner.

×»» Chris notice it was just them in the elevator now. Chris smirked and looked over at what floor is next. 20. Chris quickly looked at Stephanie.««×

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; How about I stop this elevator and I can tell you something that I want only you to hear.

×»» Stephanie wonder what he meant by that. She looked around then pressed the button that will stop the elevator, she looked back at him.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; What, Chris?

×»» Chris looked down. It's time to tell her how he feels about her. This is the chance. He can't let it go. He looked back at Steph.««×

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; Ever since we got pair up to do the storyline. Hate/love storyline, I have falling for you hard. I couldn't get you out of my mind. I love you that damn much. When I said I didn't care about anything else. I was wrong. I care about you. §-He put his hand up to her cheek and rubbed it, slowly-§ I care about you so much. I never stopped loving you, either. Right now, I would take you.

×»» Stephanie looked at Chris. Shock across her face. She put her hand on his that was on her cheek. Chris then took it off and pressed the button and the elevator went up. Stephanie just looked at him and smiled. He smiled at her, too.««×

×»» Soon the doors open on the 23rd floor, Chris let Stephanie out and he followed her. He had his bags in his hands. He looked at Stephanie then said,««×

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; Come by my room later. It is #85. Where is yours?

Stephanie McMahon ;; #82. Just down the hall from you. I will be there after I take a shower.

×»» He nodded and they parted away. He walked down the hall to his room. He had a big smile across his face.««×

×»» Around midnight, Chris was sitting down on the sofa watching TV. Soon he heard a knock. He got up and walked over to it. He looked in the peephole and saw it was Stephanie. He opened the door and smiled. Stephanie looked at Chris and smirked. He saw what he was wearing.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Love the shirt.

×»» Chris looked down and then back at Stephanie. He smiled then said,««×

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; Thanks. Come on it.

×»»He move and she walked in. He closed the door behind her and turned towards her. He loved what she was wearing. Stephanie turn towards him and began to talk.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Now that you told me how you feel about me. Let me tell you how I feel about you. Lets sit down first.

×»» He nodded and they sat down. Chris turned the TV off and looked at Stephanie. She sat by him. She turned her body towards him.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Every since we were business partners, I have become close to you. I wanted to get to know you more. I wanted us to be more than friends, too. §-She looked at Chris-§ I didn't want the storyline to end, but it did. Chris, I love you. Still do.

×»» She stopped talking. Chris looked at Stephanie and smiled. She smiled, too.««×

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; I didn't want it to end either. At least we are here now. Wait, are you still with Paul?

Stephanie McMahon ;; No. He wasn't great. He wasn't you.

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; Daughters still living with him? Where are you living now?

Stephanie McMahon '' No. There are with me. We are living in Florida.

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; I am, too. Tampa, Florida. Just me. I am alone in that house alot. I do get out though. Tampa a nice place.

Stephanie McMahon ;; I live in Miami. Maybe you can live with me and my two girls.

×»» Chris heard her and thought for a bit. That be cool to live with the one he loves. He smirked and said,««×

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; I would love to live with you guys.

×»» She nodded then got up. Jericho watch her go to the bathroom. Chris got up and got two wine glasses out. Then the wine itself from the fridge. He pop it open then pour the wine in the glasses. He put the wine back in the fridge then took the glasses to the table.««×

×»»A few minutes later, Stephanie came out and saw Chris Jericho sitting on the couch. She then saw two glasses full of something, she think it's wine. She walked over to him and sat besides him. Jericho took the glasses and handed him one of the glasses. She took it and smiled at him. Then she asked,««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; What is this for?

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; Thought you might want something to drink. So I got out the red wine. Is that ok?

×»» She nodded ant they click the glasses together. They made a noise then they took a sip at the same time. Chris watch Stephanie as he drank his. He put the glass down and turned to Stephanie. She put hers down, too. For a while, they didn't talk. Then Steph opened her mouth to talk.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Um...can I stay here tonight. I am tired now and I don't want to go to my room alone.

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; Sure you can stay here. But I have one bed. Uh...I will sleep on this couch.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Oh, no. You don't have to. You can sleep in the bed. I guess with your back to me.

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; Alright. I will sleep in the bed with you.

×»» Stephanie smiled then thought about his wife. So she asked,««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Are you still with Jessica?

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; No. We have kids though. She has them right now because I am on the road. Who is watching your kids?

Stephanie McMahon ;; Friends.

×»» Chris nodded and took another sip. Stephanie did the same. Chris looked at the time and saw it was 1:35 A.M. He looked back at Stephanie.««×

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; What you sleeping in?

Stephanie McMahon ;; My stuff is in my room. I don't want to go back. Have anything I can use?

×»» he nodded and got up. He walked to his bag and got out a shirt. He looked and saw it was the Save_Us shirt. He then got a pair of boxers then walked back to her.««×

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; Shirt and boxers.

×»» She looked up and saw what he was holding. She took the shirt and boxers. She looked back at him.««×

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; I don't have pants. I wear boxers to be and no shirt.

Stephanie McMahon ;; All right. Be right back.

×»» She got up and went to change in the bathroom. Chris sat down and waited.

After a minute, she came out wearing the shirt and boxers. Chris looked up and his jaws dropped. She was so hot in his shirt and boxers. She walked over to him and grinned.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; You like?

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; I love it. You are sooooo sexy in it.

×»» She smiled and put her clothes on the sofa. She yawned and walked to the bed. Chris got up and followed her.««×

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; Want to go to bed now?

Stephanie McMahon ;; Yes I do. Do you?

×»» He nodded. She got into the bed. Chris took his shirt off and jeans. Steph looked away then back at him. He looked at her then got into bed. She turned her body towards him. He looked at her. Both smiled at each other. Could he possibly kiss her? She thought the same thing.««×

over 3k


	2. On the way to Michigan

[b]Want to thanks for the comment that one have gave me. Here the next one.[/b]

×»» Chris sighed and just kissed her forehead. Stephanie looked at him.««×

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; Night. See you in the morning.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Night.

×»» Chris turned away from her then turned the lights off. Stephanie turned on her other side, facing the wall. Chris thought about what to do about this. He wanted to kiss Stephanie so much. He knows she isn't with Paul anymore, but what would the others think about him dating the chairman's daughter. He licked his lips, closed his eyes and went to sleep. Stephanie went to sleep, too. She dreamt of Jericho.««×

×»» July 21st 2009

Around 7 o'clock; Chris sat up in bed. He looked at Stephanie and saw her sleeping. She was cute when she was sleeping. Chris lean over her and kissed her cheek. Then he got up and went to the bathroom. They had to got to Detroit, Michigan for Smackdown taping. Stephanie would go because she is Vince's daughter. So where ever he goes, she goes with him. Chris is glad she is going with them. Chris took a quick shower.

After that, he got out and put he towel around his waist. His hair was wet. He dried it off with another towel. He then got out, he looked over at the bed. She was still sleeping. Chris grinned and got change into his clothes. Night of Champions was a week away. July 26, 2009, Jack Swagger and himself face off against the Legacy. Ted DiBiase Jr. and Cody Rhodes. When he put his boxers on, he took the towel off and put it on the floor. Then he put his jeans and shirt on. He turned towards the bed and saw that Stephanie was up, watching him. He smirked and walked over to her.««×

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; Morning.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Morning to you, too.

×»» She got up then went to the bathroom. Chris went to the couch and put the TV on. He put it on the news to see what the weather is going to be like today. He looked at the clock. 7:25 A.M. He wonder if the others left already, but Vince wouldn't leave without Stephanie. Oh, he might even be looking for her right now. Chris got up and walked to the bathroom door. He didn't hear the shower, she must not be in it yet.««×

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; Stephanie, wouldn't your father be looking for you? He wouldn't live without you right?

×»» He waited for her to reply to him. After a while, she did.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; I don't know. He might leave without me. I mean, I don't need my father to baby me anymore. I am a grown women, Chris.

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; Alright then. After we are all pack, we can head to Michigan. Just you and me. In the car.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Ok. Going to take a shower...oh...my stuff. It's in my room. Chris, can you get it?

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; I will. Need the key card.

×»» Stephanie open the door a little and hand Chris the key card. He took it. She smiled at him then closed the door. Chris got his and left the room. He walked to #82.««×

×»» When he got to #82, he put the key card into the slot and the little green light came on. He turned the handle and push the door open. He put the light on and walked around. He found her clothes. He put them in the bag. Then decided to pack all her stuff into the bags. She had two. He got her bathroom stuff then her other clothes in the drawers and hanging up.

After that, he left the room and walked back to his. He smirked. He was going to have a great day with Stephanie McMahon.««×

×»» Soon he got back, he opened the door and walked in. The door closed behind him. He put the bags on the bed.««×

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; Got it, Steph.

×»» He didn't hear the shower on. She must of took it already. Chris went back to the couch and sat back down. He saw it was going to be not that cold today. He flip threw the channels. Didn't feel like watching TV. So he shut it off and pack his things. When he zipped his bag up, the bathroom door open and Chris looked over to see a towel wrapped around Stephanie. Even her hair. Chris smirked. She went to her bags and thanked him. He nodded and she went back into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her. Chris walked to it and said,««×

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; Going to put my stuff in the car. Be right back.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Ok.

×»» He got his one bag, car keys and walked to the door. He opened it and left. He walked to the elevator. When he got there, he pressed the down button. He waited for the doors to open, someone came up to him. Chris looked over to see Melina. She was in a tight shirt and pants. Chris smiled at her. Melina saw Chris and smiled back.««×

Melina ;; Hey, Chris. How are you?

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; I am fine. How about yourself?

Melina ;; Just fine. Getting ready to go to Michigan.

×»» Chris nodded. The doors open and they both stepped in. Chris pressed the lobby button and turned to Melina.««×

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; Do you know if Vince is still here?

Melina ;; No, but you can check the front desk.

×»» He nodded and sighed. Melina looked at him then down on the floor. Chris looked at her.««×

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; How are you and John Morrison?

Melina ;; We are great. I love him alot. How are you doing since the divorce from Jessica?

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; I am doing fine. I love someone else now.

Melina ;; Who?

×»» Should he tell her? Would she run off and tell Vince? Chris thought about it for a while then said,««×

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; Stephanie McMahon.

×»» Melina's jaw dropped. Chris saw and laughed a bit. She shook her head.««×

Melina ;; The chairman's daughter? Why?

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; Well, we had a storyline so long ago before it was WWE. And I fell for her so hard. I loved her since. I told her last night. Found out she loves back.

×»» He grinned and Melina nodded. A few more minutes later, the doors open and they stepped out of the elevator. Melina looked at Chris.««×

Melina ;; See you later then.

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; Yeah. Oh hey, don't tell Vince, please.

×»» She nodded and walked to the front desk. Chris went outside to his car. He opened the trunk when he got there and put his bag in it. Then he closed it and locked it. He walked back into the hotel and to the front desk. The man that was there, looked up at him.««×

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; Did Vince McMahon left the hotel already?

"One moment please"

×»» Chris nodded and waited. He looked around. Then back at the man. He looked up and said,««×

"Yes, sir, Mr. McMahon have left this morning at 6."

×»» Chris smirked and thanked him. He went up to his room.««×

×»» Chris opened the door to his room and walked in. He saw Stephanie on the couch. He smiled and walked over to her. She looked up and smiled back at him.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Hey. I am ready. You?

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; Need to pack my things from the bathroom.

×»» He got his bag and walked into the bathroom. She got up and walked over to it, too. Chris looked at her and said,««×

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; Father left this morning. I check down at the lobby.

×»» She nodded and went to her stuff. Chris then walked over to her. He zipped his bag and looked at Stephanie.««×

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; Remember me kissing you twice during the storyline?

Stephanie McMahon ;; I do. Why?

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; I loved it. Didn't you?

Stephanie McMahon ;; Yes.

×»» She looked at him then away. After both were done packing, they left. Chris checked out of his room and Stephanie checked out of hers.««×

×»» In the car, Stephanie sat up front with Chris Jericho. They were on their way to Michigan. Chris looked at Stephanie then at the road. They stopped sometime to get food and use the restrooms.

When Jericho parked the car to a motel to stay at, Stephanie's cell went off. She got it from her pockets and answered it.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Hello?

Vince McMahon ;; Stephanie. It's your father.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Dad. Hey, how are you?

×»» She looked at Chris and he quickly got out.««×

Vince McMahon ;; Where are you?

Stephanie McMahon ;; At a motel to stay the night in Ohio. Where are you?

Vince McMahon ;; I am in Michigan already. Are you alone or with someone?

Stephanie McMahon ;; I am with Chris Jericho.

Vince McMahon ;; Why him?

Stephanie McMahon ;; Because I wanted to carpool with him. Got to go. Bye. I love you.

×»» She hanged up before Vince could say a thing. She put the phone back in the pockets and got out of the car. Chris was in the back of the car, getting the bags. Chris looked at Stephanie. He smiled then asked,««×

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; What he wanted?

Stephanie McMahon ;; Where I was. I told him I was at the motel with you. I hang up after that.

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; Aw, Steph. Now he will come after me and kill me.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Not with me around you.

×»» Chris sighed, he got his bags then she got hers. Then he shut the trunk. They walked to the front to check in. Chris checked them in a room with one bed. Then they went to #6. They had to walk outside to get to it. Chris had the keys. Soon they got to #6, Chris unlocked it then opened it for Stephanie. She walked in and Chris followed her. He closed the door then walked to the bed. He put the bags by it. Stephanie put her stuff by his, too. She sat on the bed and Chris went to the bathroom. Stephanie then got up and went to put the TV on. Chris flushed the toilet and washed his hands. He dried them off, opened the door and walked out of the bathroom. He looked over at Stephanie and smiled at her. He wonders when he will be able to kiss her again. He loved her kisses. He walked over to her and sat down. She looked at him and smiled. Then she put her hand on his leg and rubbed it. He looked down then back at her««×

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; What you doing?

Stephanie McMahon ;; Want me to stop?

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; No, I don't want you to stop.

×»» She nodded and keep rubbing his leg. He lean back on the couch and closed his eyes. She smirked and got up on his lap. He opened his eyes.««×

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; Steph.

×»» She put her finger on his lips to shush him.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; I want this.

×»» She lean down and cover his mouth with hers. He put his arms around her to make sure she won't fall. Will he kiss her back?««×

[b]Read The Next Chapter. Comment.[/b]


	3. First Time

**This is M rated page**

×»» Chris eyes was close as she kissed him. She put her arms around his neck. He didn't kiss back just yet. Stephanie pulled apart and looked at him. Jericho opened his eyes and looked at Stephanie. He kept his arms around her. Chris notice she looked kinda worried. So he asked,««×

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; What is wrong? Did I do something?[/color]

Stephanie McMahon ;; No, but why didn't you kiss me back?

×»» Chris listen to her and sighed. He looked at the window on his left. Then back at Stephanie.««×

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; Sorry. I do want to kiss you, too. Not sure why I am not though.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Want to take this to the bed?

×»» She smirked and Chris grinned. He thought about it for a moment. Then got up, still holding Stephanie. She put her legs around his waist. He walked to the bed, put her down and she let go of him. He took his shirt off and threw it on the ground. He looked at Stephanie.««×

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; Don't tell your father.

Stephanie McMahon ;; I won't. Come here, big boy.

×»» She sat up and pull him onto her. He didn't get his pants off yet. She had a skirt. Chris put his hand on her thigh and trailed it up until he got to her thong. She let out a moan. Chris smirked. He quickly took her skirt and thong on. He looked at her pussy then looked at Stephanie. She had her eyes closed. He took his jeans and boxers off. He got back on her and put his dick into her pussy. Both moaned loud. He hoped no one is in the two rooms besides theirs, hearing this. Stephanie took her shirt and bra off. Then kissed Chris. He kissed her neck, chest then her stomach. Stephanie moaned more. She said his name.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Oh, god, Chris. I love you!

×»» Chris was to busy kissing her to respond. When he was done, he looked at her.««×

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; I love you, too.

×»» He went faster on her, rocking the bed against the wall. Both moaned to the extreme. Chris was getting hot and running out of breath, but don't want to stop. Soon he was laying on the bed and she was on him, riding him so hard. Her hands on his chest and his hands on her waist. He looked at her breasts as they were jumping with her. He lean up and sucked on one of them. Stephanie moaned. She put her hands on the back of his head to make sure he won't stop. Stephanie put her chin on Chris's head. She had her eyes closed. She loved this. Their first sex. There will be more down the road at one point. Chris lay back down as Stephanie kept riding him.««×

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; God, Stephanie. You are fucking great.

×»» Chris let out a moan. His dick was getting bigger, he could feel it. Without Stephanie knowing it, he flipped her over and fucked her harder. He had to cum inside her now. A second later, he cum inside her then flop right besides her on his stomach. He was out of breath. Stephanie was, too. Both of them got under the covers. Chris put his arm across Stephanie. She had her head near his. Chris was looking into her eyes. Stephanie lean in and kissed his lips. Then pull apart.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; We won't tell anyone.

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; No, we won't.

×»» Soon they fell asleep. Stephanie had her hand on his arm that was across her body. She felt safe besides him.««×

×»» July 22, 2009

In the morning, Chris opened his eyes. He was facing the wall now. He turned to Stephanie. She was facing him. He listen to her her breath in and out. He lean in and kissed her lips, softly then got up. He got his boxers and put it on then went to the bathroom. He have to get to Michigan by tonight. He have to make a promo for Night of Champions. Jack will go with him to the ring, too. He took another quick shower. A couple minutes later, he got out and went to his bag. He change into a shirt and jeans. He looked at the clock and saw it was 8:58 A.M. He looked at Stephanie. He walked over to her. He shook her.««×

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; Stephanie, got to get up. We have to be at Michigan by tonight.

×»» Stephanie opened her eyes and looked up at Chris. She got up and kissed him. he kissed back. Then she got up and got ready. Chris put his dirty clothes in the bag and got out his bathroom stuff out. He brushed his hair. He have to make the front stand up. Stephanie took a quick shower. Chris waited for her to get out. A few minutes later, she did. She got dress and Chris washed up. Stephanie went into the bathroom with her stuff and stood by Chris. Chris looked at her from the mirror.««×

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; Fixing my hair. I be done soon.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Hope so.

×»» She stick her tongue out at him and Chris grinned. He finished fixing his hair. He brushed his teeth then left the bathroom. Stephanie got wash up now. Chris went to the bag and put his toothbrush and toothpaste into the back. He put Axe under armpits then got his sneakers on. Stephanie was fixing her hair. He then looked at his titles. He smirked and zipped the bag up. He thought about last night. She didn't suck him. Maybe next time, which he hopes soon. He got up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom. Stephanie looked at him.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Almost done.

×»» He nodded and went to his bags.««×

×»» Stephanie and Chris were in the car an hour later. They already had breakfast. They were on their way to Michigan. Stephanie called her father and told him that they were coming. Vince asked why she was with Chris. Stephanie sighed and said,««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; I want to tell you face to face of why I am riding with Chris.

Vince McMahon ;; Alright. Talk later then. Love you.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Love you, too.

×»» She hanged up and looked at Chris.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; I will tell him I love you. Please stay with me when I do.

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; And let him kill me right then and there. Alright.

Stephanie McMahon ;; I will stop him. Trust me, I won't let anything happen to you. I don't want to lose you again, Chris. I have when you married Jessica.

"I am Better than all of You!" ;; And I lost you when you married Paul. That is done. All that matters right now, we are together. Forever.

×»» Stephanie smiled and nodded. She agreed. They drove until they were hungry. So Chris stopped at McDonald's. Drive Thru. Jericho got a Big Mac and Stephanie got a cheeseburger. After they got the food, they continue on their way to Michigan. Chris had a hard time eating and driving at the same time. Stephanie helped him, too. Soon she finished her burger. Chris was almost done with his. Stephanie hold his burger when he wants a bite out of it. He can handle the drink and fries. He dropped some food on his jeans. He looked at Stephanie.««×

"I am Better than all of You!"

Could you get that babe?

×»» She saw the food on his jeans and got them. She put it in the bag. He thanked her. She kissed him and he kissed her back. A few hours later, they got the Detroit.««×


	4. Telling Vince

×»» Chris was done with his Big Mac when he got to Detroit. He rode around looking for a hotel to stay at near the arena. It was the Ford Field arena. So he needs to find a hotel near that. A few minutes later, he found one. He parked the car in the parking lot and shut the engine off. He looked at Stephanie then put his trash in the bag. They ate all the fries. Drinks were almost done, too. Jericho got out and walked to the back. He opened the trunk and got his bags. Stephanie got out, went to the back and got her stuff, too. Chris shut the trunk then locked it. They went to the doors, Chris got one side and hold it for Stephanie. She walked into the lobby and Chris followed him. Then went to the front desk. He would get the suite with one bedroom again. Stephanie went to Chris and stood besides him.

After that, they went to the elevator. Stephanie pressed the up button. She looked over at Chris and put her head on his arm.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; We have to meet dad soon. Up for it?

;;Yes, I am up for it.

×»» She nodded. The doors opened and they walked in. Chris pressed #5 then lean against the wall. Stephanie lean against him. She put her arms around his waist. Chris put his arms around, too.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; I hope he don't be angry with me. He don't want to me to date a heel. Only faces. But if I like someone, heel or face, and I am happy with them, would dad care about that?

;; I am sure he will be alright with you dating me. We have to see when we see him. Where at?

Stephanie McMahon ;; Ford Field. He should be there already.

×»» He nodded and kissed the top of her head. He put his cheek on her head and closed his eyes. A few minutes later, they got off the elevator, they held hands and walked down the hall towards their room.««×

×»» After putting their stuff that they don't need for the arena in the room. Plus cleaning up a little. Stephanie called Vince to tell him they were on their way to the arena. Then she hanged up. They left the room and went back to the car.

There were in the car going to the arena. Both nervous and a bit worry at what Vince will say about their relationship. Chris hold Stephanie's hand. Stephanie looked out the window as they drove down the street. Chris looked at her then at the street.

A few minutes later, Chris parked the car, shut the engine off and turned to Stephanie. He still held her hand. She looked at him.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Ready?

;; Yes. Come on.

×»» She nodded and they got out. They got their bags. Chris titles was in his bag. Stephanie got her bag. Then they went inside the arena. Chris let her hand go so no one will go telling Vince before they tell him. They went to his locker room, they put their bags down then went to look for Vince. He should be in his office, so they went to check.

After asking a co-worker where Vince's office was, they were standing in front of the door. Stephanie looked at Chris. He looked at her then Stephanie knocked on the door. Then Vince's voice was heard.««×

Vince McMahon ;; Come in!

×»» Chris opened the door and Stephanie walked in. She saw her father at the desk, looking at her. Chris walked in after her and shut the door behind him. Vince looked over at Chris then looked at Stephanie. Vince rose out of his chair and walked over to Stephanie. They hugged then he let go.««×

Vince McMahon ;; It is good to see you, hunny.

×»» He looked at Chris and Chris looked a bit worry. Vince walked up to him.««×

Vince McMahon ;; Nice to see you, too. I don't see why you gave her a lift here to Detroit. Don't do it again.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Dad. I have something to tell you. About why I had him give me a ride.

Vince McMahon ;; What?

×»» He looked over at his daughter. Stephanie walked over to Chris and stood in front of him. Vince was confused. Stephanie then said,

Stephanie McMahon ;; I lo....

×»» She got cut up by someone knocking on the door. Everyone looked at it. Vince went to the door and opened it. They saw Stephanie's big brother, Shane McMahon. Stephanie smiled and Shane walked in. ««×

Shane McMahon ;; Hey dad.

×»» He looked over at Stephanie and Chris. He was confused as why he was there, too. Shane looked at Vince then at Chris and Stephanie.««×

Shane McMahon ;; What you doing here, Jericho?

Stephanie McMahon ;; Was about to tell dad when you cut in.

Shane McMahon ;; Sorry. Go ahead.

×»» Shane folded his arms across his chest. Stephanie looked up at Chris then at her brother and father.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; I love Chris Jericho.

×»» She waited for them to get mad, which they will. They both looked at Stephanie then at Chris. Chris looked at them. He put his hands on Stephanie's shoulder. Stephanie wanted Chris talk now. Like reading her mind, he talked.««×

;; I love you daughter/sister very much. I have been in love with her a long time ago. When we had that storyline. I still love her. You have to understand, Mr. McMahon.

×»» Both of the McMahons looked at each other then at Chris and Stephanie. Vince looked down then at Stephanie.««×

Vince McMahon ;; I can't believe this, Steph.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Deal with it, dad. Let me love who I want to love. I don't need to love a face wrestler or no wrestler. I love Jericho. I am glad I am done with Paul. I am with Chris. I am going to have his kids. We started just last night.

×»» She smirked and crossed her arms. Chris smirked and put his arms around her waist. Shane wanted to attack Chris, but Vince stopped him. Shane looked at his dad. Vince looked at Shane then at Stephanie and Chris.««×

Vince McMahon ;; I don't approve, but I know that won't stop you. Chris, if you lose at Night of Champions, your done with her. If you win, you kept her. Now both of you, get out of my office. I got work to do.

×»» Stephanie smiled and took Chris's hand. Then left the office, Shane watch them leave then looked at his father.««×

Shane McMahon ;; How can you let him go. We should beat him down.

×»» Vince went to sit back down and looked up at his son, Shane.««×

Vince McMahon ;; I got a plan.

×»» Chris and Stephanie went back to the locker room. Both sat down.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; That went well..

;; It did. So now we can date.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Yeah. Now come here.

×»» She put her arms around his neck and bent him down to kiss him. He kissed her back. Then pulled apart.««×

;; I have to get ready.

×»» He got out his suit and change. Stephanie sat down and watch some TV.««×


	5. She Done It

**It's the M page again :)**

×»» That night, Chris Jericho and Jack Swagger went out to the ring. Jack had a suit, too. Both were carrying the Unified Tag Team Championship. Chris was back to his serious self for the show. Stephanie was in the back in his locker room, watching.

Chris and Jack were in the ring. Both got a microphone. Jack looked at Chris then at the crowd. Chris looked at the crowd then he began to talk about Night of Champions.««×

;; This Sunday, Jack and I face off against the Legacy. Ted DiBiase Jr. and Cody Rhodes. The Legacy got a chance to try to get the Unified Tag Team Championship from us. They can only try, but they won't ever get their hands on this.§-The crowd booed Jericho. Jericho ignore them-§ You boo us because you know were are he best in the business today. You, parasites, should know that already. Jack and I will beat down The Legacy. Then they will know not to mess with us after that.

×»» Chris continued to talk, letting Jack talk, too. In the back, Stephanie smiled whenever she saw Jericho on TV. She lean back on the couch and listen to Jack and Chris talk. Then Stephanie got up and went to use the bathroom.

Chris was about done with his promo. Soon Stephanie came out of the bathroom. She sat back down and continued to watch Chris.

Chris finished up with his promo. Then his theme song came on. Jack and Chris left the ring. Both happy at what they said. Stephanie was happy. She turned the TV off and waited.

Chris finished up with his promo. Then his theme song came on. Jack and Chris left the ring. Both happy at what they said. Stephanie was happy. She turned the TV off and waited.

Chris talked to Jack for a bit then left. He almost ran to the locker room with a grinned on his face. When he got there, he opened the door and Stephanie saw him.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; I miss you!

×»» She almost flew into his arms. Chris dropped the titles and caught her. He kissed her for a long time. Then pulled apart.««×

;; I missed you, too. So much.

×»» He put her down and got his titles. He put them back into the bag and sat down. Stephanie sat on his lap and put her arms around his neck. He put one arm around her waist. His hand was on her lap.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Can we leave now?

;; Yeah. Let me take a quick shower.

×»» She nodded and kissed him once more. He kissed her back then she got off. He walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Stephanie sat down and smirked. She rubbed her stomach for a bit. No, she isn't having a baby.....yet. But she wants his soon.««×

×»» At the hotel an hour later, Stephanie and Chris were sitting down on the couch, watching TV. Chris's arms around her waist and she had her hands on his arms with her head against his chest. Chris smiled and kissed the top of her head. Stephanie smiled and looked up at him.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; I love you.

;; I love you, too.

×»» Stephanie sat up and Chris let her go. She turned to him.««×

;; What is wrong, baby?

Stephanie McMahon ;; I want kids with you.

;; I know you do. I want them with you, too. We started last night, too.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Yeah. Don't we need to sleep. We have to go to Philadelphia?

;; No. We can go to Florida. Then fly there on Friday. Today is only Tuesday. So if you want, we can go to sleep then in the morning we can fly to Florida.

×»» She nodded then put her hands on his chest. He still had his shirt on. Chris smirked. Stephanie got onto his lap and Chris put his arms around her so she won't fall. Stephanie put her hands under his shirt and rubbed his chest. Chris closed his eyes and was loving it. Stephanie lean down and kissed his lips. He kissed her back. Stephanie got his shirt off and threw it on the ground. She lean down and kissed his chest. He moaned. Then took Stephanie's shirt off. Her bra was still on. Chris kissed her then stopped.««×

;; Can you suck my dick? You forgot the last time.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Would love to.

×»» Stephanie got up then unzipped his pants. Chris gasp. He looked at Stephanie. Stephanie got his pants off then saw his saw the budge through his boxers.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Horny already, my love?

;; Whenever I am with you. Whenever I think about you. In the ring, I was. I had to pause at times.

Stephanie McMahon ;; I saw. Now lets get them off.

×»» She slowly took the boxers off and finally she his dick. It was up. She got in between his legs, kneed down and took his dick into her hand. Chris arch his hips. Stephanie grinned then put it in her mouth. Chris let out a loud moan. Stephanie heard him and smirked. She moved it in and out of her mouth.

After a few minutes, she stopped and took his dick out of her mouth. She looked at him. He had his eyes closed and was gripping the pillows that was on the couch. Stephanie smirked. She sat next to him and kissed his lips.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; I am done, baby. You can open your eyes. And you know you have cum in my mouth.

;; I know.

×»» He opened his eyes and looked down at his dick. It was big. He looked at Stephanie and lean in to kiss her lips, softly. He pulled apart.««×

;; Lets go to bed and have more. 'Cause I want you so bad.

×»» She nodded. Both got up and walked to the bed. Chris get into bed and Stephanie took her clothes off then get under the covers with Chris. He slide onto her and they had sex until morning break.««×


	6. A Whore?

×»» In the morning, Chris was on his stomach facing the wall. The cover was at his waist line. So you can see his bare back. He had his right arm off the bed and the left arm holding Stephanie. His mouth was open a bit. He drooled onto the pillow. She was facing Chris. She could smell his hair. She loved the smell. It wasn't dirty since he takes a shower ever day. The covers was up coving her chest. She had one hand on his arm and the other on the bed next to her face. Both had their eyes closed still. It was only 10:00 A.M. At 10:09, Chris opened his eyes and turned his head towards Stephanie. He saw her still sleeping. He took his arm off her then turned on his side. He rubbed his eyes the kissed her lips. Suddenly, she woke up. She quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. Chris was confused. He got up, put his boxers on then went to the bathroom. He heard and saw her throwing up. Chris covered his mouth and moved away from the bathroom. Stephanie throw up a bit more. She flushed the toilet then washed her mouth out. Chris went to the bathroom. Stephanie went to Chris.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; I don't feel good, Chris.

Chris Jericho ;; What is wrong?

×»» He went to her. She put her hands on her stomach. Chris notice and looked at her face. She looked at him.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; My stomach hurts.

Chris Jericho ;; Really? What did you eat?

Stephanie McMahon ;; Nothing that I know won't be bad.

×»» She went to the couch and sat down. He got her shirt and put it on her. He sat down and she put her head on his chest.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; We have to go to the doctors.

Chris Jericho ;; We will. Can you hold until we can get to Florida?

×»» She looked at him. Then shook her head. Chris sighed and nodded. He got up and she lay on the couch. He got his cell, he looked at Stephanie and said,««×

Chris Jericho ;; Be right back. Need to go to the lobby to get a number for the doctor. Love you.

×»» He went to her and kissed her forehead. Then left the room.

He went to the elevator, pressed the down button and waited. A few seconds, the doors open and he stepped in and pressed the lobby button. A person came in then the doors closed. Chris was worry about Stephanie. She might be pregnant. He lean his head on the wall and smirked.

A few minutes later, the doors open and Chris left. He walked to the front desk. He looked at the woman there. She looked at him and ask what she can do for him.««×

Chris Jericho ;; I need a doctor for my girlfriend. She is sick and I need a number for one around her.

×»» She nodded and said she will look for one. Chris looked around for a bit. Then she talked. Chris looked at her. She gave him the number and he thanked her. He walked back to the elevator, pressed the up button. Then called the doctors. The doors opened and he walked in. At that time, he talked to somebody to get an appointment for that day. She asked who it was that needed to go in.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Stephanie McMahon

×»» She said that she can come in right now. Chris thanked her and got the address. He would remember it. He got to his floor and ran to the room. He opened the door and walked in. He saw Stephanie on the couch, sleeping. He walked over to her.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Hunny, I got a doctor. We have to go now. Can you change.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Ok.

×»» She got up and slowly change. Chris helped her. He change, too. Plus washed up, too. After that, they went back to the lobby and to his car. He have helped her. When he shut the door then got to his side. He opened the door, got in and started the engine. Then he drove to the doctors. He hold Stephanie's hand.

A few minutes later, he found it. He parked the car in the parking lot, shut the engine off and got out. He went to Stephanie's side and helped her out. They went into the doctors. Chris sat Stephanie down. Then he went to the front. He signed a clipboard and put her name on it. One of the girls behind the window told him he have to sign the paper for him. He nodded and took it. Then went to sit next to Stephanie. He filled out the paper for her. He asked some questions, too. She answered them. Then he gave it back to the girl. He sighed and walked back to the seat. He sat down. She put her head on his shoulder, still holding her stomach. He put his arm around her shoulder. They waited for a few. Chris yawned and looked around. He looked at Stephanie and stroke her hair. He told her it be ok. He thought about having a baby with her. Wouldn't be that bad. But being on the road and not seeing them would be.

Then a nurse called Stephanie's last name. They heard and got up. Chris still had his arm around her. They followed the nurse. She had to get Stephanie's weight and height. Then blood pressure. After that, they took them to a room. Stephanie got up on the bed and lay down. Chris stood by her. The nurse asked questions and they answered them. The nurse checked her heart. Then said the doctor will be in. Chris thanked her then she left. Chris looked at Stephanie.««×

Chris Jericho ;; How you feeling?

Stephanie McMahon ;; Still hurts.

×»» He nodded and kissed her forehead. He then went to sit down and looked over at Stephanie. Then he thought of her father.««×

;; We have to call your father.

Stephanie McMahon ;; No. Not until we know what is wrong.

Chris Jericho ;; I already know. You had morning sickness. You had that before with your daughters.

×»» She looked at him. She thought about the day when she found out she was pregnant with Paul's baby. She had morning sickness. She closed her eyes then looked back at Chris.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; So I am pregnant again. This time with your child.

Chris Jericho ;; Yeah. It be great to be a father. I am anyway. To be a father again, will be awesome.

×»» He looked at Stephanie. She looked at him then said,««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; After we leave, we can call him.

×»» Chris nodded. They waited for a couple more minutes. Chris read a magazine while Stephanie slept.

A few minutes past and the door opened. Chris looked over at it and saw the doctor. Stephanie opened her eyes and saw the doctor. Chris got up and walked over to Stephanie. The doctor had a clipboard with him. He looked at them and smiled.««×

Dr. Quinn ;

Hi. My name is Dr. Quinn.

×»» Chris shook his head and told him his name and Stephanie's name. She shook his hand, too. Then he began to talk.««×

Dr. Quinn ;

So you had morning sickness today?

Stephanie McMahon ;; Yes. My stomach hurts, too.

Dr. Quinn ;

Alright, I will get a ultrasound on you.

×»» Chris looked at Stephanie then at Dr. Quinn.««×

Chris Jericho ;; I know that she is pregnant, but we want to see the sex of the baby. If that can be show at this time.

Dr. Quinn;

I will go and set one of the rooms up.

×»» Then he left the room. Chris looked at Stephanie. She was still laying down. Chris held her hand. She looked up at him.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; I love you, Chris.

Chris Jericho ;; I love you, too, Steph.

×»» He lean down and kissed her. A long kiss. He pulled away and licked his lips. He went back to sit down again. He looked around the room. He hates waiting for this kind of stuff. He remembers he had to wait, a long time ago when he was marry to Jessica to see what the sex of his kids were. Which he got one son name Ash, who is six and twins girls name Sierra and Cheyenne, who are three. He do miss his kids. He looked at Stephanie.

Soon he came back and told them to follow him. Chris got up and went to Stephanie. He helped her up and they followed Dr. Quinn. Chris got up and went to Stephanie. He helped her up and they followed Dr. Quinn. They followed him to a room with the ultrasound. Chris helped her onto the bed. Dr. Quinn told her to get the gown on and leave her under clothes on. Then he left, closing the door. Chris walked to her and took her shirt off, sneakers and jeans off. He put the gown on her and she put her arms around his neck. He hugged her back. She kissed his neck and he moaned. He looked at her.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Stephanie, not now. Maybe not until the baby comes out. Then we can plan a new one.

×»» She nodded and let him go. He got her shirt, her jeans and sneakers and put them on the chair next to his. He sat down and Stephanie lay down on the bed with her hands on her stomach. Chris looked around then at Stephanie. He got up and walked to her. She looked at him. He put his hand on her stomach and rubbed it.««×

Chris Jericho ;; What you want the sex to be?

Stephanie McMahon ;; A boy. I got two girls. I think they want a baby brother now.

×»» She smiled at him. He smiled back.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Alright. I think Ash would like a little brother, too. How old are your girls?

Stephanie McMahon ;; Well, Aurora is only three, like your twin girls. Murphy is only one year old.

Chris Jericho ;; Alright. I can't wait to see them.

×»» Stephanie nodded. Chris kissed her stomach then went back to sit down. Stephanie smiled at him then looked at ceiling. She thought about having a baby with Chris. She hoped that her father will be happy about it since he isn't happy about her dating him. As she thought about this, Dr. Quinn came back in, she looked at him, Chris did, too. He shut the door behind him and walked to the stool and sat down. Chris got up and walked over to Stephanie. He put his hand on her leg. He started the machine up. Chris looked at it then at Stephanie.««×

Dr. Quinn;

We will see what the sex is for the baby.

×»» He put the gel on a pad. He pulled the gown up a little so he can put it on her stomach. Chris was a bit angry, but calm down. He looked at Dr. Quinn then at Stephanie. They looked at the screen. Dr. Quinn looked to see if there is a baby and what the sex is. Both of them waited for the doctor to talk. Chris was trying to see where the head was when Dr. Quinn spoke up.««×

Dr. Quinn;

I see a head.

Stephanie McMahon ;; What is the sex?

Dr. Quinn;

A boy. He is healthy, too.

×»» Chris looked at the screen and saw the head. He smiled and looked at Stephanie. She looked at him.««×

Chris Jericho ;; A baby boy.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Yeah. Oh, Chris, what should we name him?

×»» Chris thought for a moment. He would love to name his son after him.««×[/color]

Chris Jericho ;; Chris Jr.

Stephanie McMahon ;; I like that. Middle name can be Shane for my brother. Is that ok?

Chris Jericho ;; It is ok. Christopher Shane Jr. I love it. We should call Shane. And your father.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Ok, we will.

×»» Dr. Quinn looked at them.««×

Dr. Quinn;

Would you guys like pictures?

Stephanie McMahon ;; Yes, please.

×»» He nodded and print some out. Chris went to sit down. he smiled. Another son. He looked at Stephanie. Dr. Quinn gave her the pictures and she looked through them. Chris got up and walked over to her. She let him see it, she took it and looked at Chris Jr. He was cute in her womb. Dr. Quinn told them that they can go. She left and Stephanie got dress. Chris put the picture in his pockets and helped Stephanie.

Then they walked out of the room. They went to pay for the appointment. They set up another appointment with Stephanie. Chris told them that they were going to Florida today. The girl nodded and said that they can go to their doctor down there. Chris thanked her then left.

Once in the car, Stephanie's cellphone rang. She took it out and saw who was calling.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; It's my brother.

×»» She answered it.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Hey, Shane.

Shane McMahon ;; Where are you?

Stephanie McMahon ;; I am with Chris Jericho right now. Why?

Shane McMahon ;; Don't you get tired of being around that jackass?

Stephanie McMahon ;; No, Shane, I don't. What do you want?

Shane McMahon ;; Just checking to make sure you are alive.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Very funny, Shane.

×»» She looked at Chris and he mouth to tell Shane about the baby. She nodded.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Shane, I got good news.

Shane McMahon ;; You leaving him?

Stephanie McMahon ;; No. I would never. Anyway, I am pregnant.

×»» Shane went quite on the other end. Stephanie got worried.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Shane, you ok?

Shane McMahon ;; Dad is going to kill you.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Like Chris is going to let that happen to me.

Shane McMahon ;; I will take him out.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Ha. You can't take him out. He will not let anyone hurt me. He loves me to much to let that happen.

×»» She looked at Chris and he smiled.««×

Shane McMahon ;; Whatever. Tell dad about it. Bye.

×»» He hanged up and Steph did, too. She looked at Chris.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; I am going to call dad now. Shane is..I guess mad.

Chris Jericho ;;

Shane is jealous. He won't be when he sees his nephew.

×»» Stephanie nodded and called her father. Chris drove back to the hotel to pack up. Stephanie talked to her father.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Dad, I got some good news.

Vince McMahon ;; What is it?

Stephanie McMahon ;; I am pregnant with Chris Jericho's baby.

Vince McMahon ;; What the hell, Steph?

Stephanie McMahon ;; Dad, I do not care what you think about Chris. I love him and always will. You can't stop me. Not even Shane. I am sure mom will be happy when I tell her soon.

Vince McMahon ;; Damn it, Stephanie. You are a sex whore!

Stephanie McMahon ;; A sex whore!?

×»» Chris heard and pulled over. He took the phone from Stephanie and yelled at Vince.««×

Chris Jericho ;; DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER THAT, JACKASS!

×»» He hanged up. Stephanie took the phone from him and put it in her pockets. Chris looked at Stephanie.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Don't listen to him. Your not a whore. Never been one.

×»» He kissed her forehead then pulled out onto the road. Stephanie smiled and rubbed her stomach.««×


	7. Chris Meets Stephanie's Kids

×»» July 24, 2009

Chris Jericho and Stephanie McMahon were in Florida, going to her house. He was going to meet her daughters for the first time. He was happy about that. He is sure that they will be his daughters one day. He will marry her one day, too. Chris followed her directions. They got to the house around 1:56 P.M. Almost one. He parked behind her car and shut the engine off. He looked at Stephanie. She looked at him.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Ready to meet them?

Chris Jericho ;; I am.

×»» They both got out at the same time. Then walked to the trunk and got their bags. Chris closed the trunk when Stephanie got her last bag. They walked up to the door. Chris looked around then at Stephanie's behind. He smiled. Stephanie unlocked the door and opened it. He called in.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; I am home Aurora and Lisa.

×»» Chris walked in besides her. He heard a pair of feet running down the hallway then down the stairs. He looked to see a girl. Stephanie's daughter. Chris smiled. Stephanie kneed down. She ran to Stephanie and she hugged her.««×

Little Girl;; Mommy! I miss you!

Stephanie McMahon ;; Miss you, too. Where is your sister?

"With Lisa."

×»» She looked over to see Chris. She frowned. Stephanie notice and said,««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Don't be sad, hunny. This is mommy's...friend. His name is Chris Jericho. he is really nice. Chris, this is my daughter, Aurora.

Chris Jericho ;; Hello, Aurora. You just look like your mother.

×»» She smiled and so did Stephanie. Soon a girl, guess it be Lisa, with a baby in her arms came downstairs, Chris looked at her. Stephanie got up and saw Lisa.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Hey, Lisa. This my new friend, Chris Jericho. Jericho, this is my friend, Lisa.

×»» Stephanie took her another daughter. Then Chris shook Lisa's hand. Stephanie smiled at her her daughter.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; And this here is my one year old, Murphy. Say hi, hunny.

×»» Chris looked at Murphy and she looked up at Chris and cooed. She wiggled her arms and legs. Stephanie looked at Chris and let him hold her. He smiled and took her. Chris bounced Murphy in her arms. Stephanie asked Lisa to help her with the bags. She nodded and got the bags, even Chris. Then followed Stephanie up the stairs. She told Chris to watch them. He said he will. Chris walked around. He went into the living room and sat on the couch. Aurora looked at Chris.

Upstairs, Stephanie told Lisa that she was dating Chris and is having his baby. Lisa was happy. Stephanie told her that her brother and father wasn't. She nodded. Stephanie smiled and went down the stairs to the living room. Chris was still holding Murphy, she was sleeping now. Chris looked up at Stephanie. Stephanie took her and rocked her a bit. Lisa came back and Stephanie took her to take her to her room. She nodded and took Lisa. Then Stephanie sat by Chris. Aurora was still there. She looked at her mom.««×

Aurora ;; Mommy. Why is he here?

×»» She pointed to Chris, he looked at Aurora then at Stephanie. She then said,««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Because he will be living with us now.

Aurora ;; But there is no more rooms.

Stephanie McMahon ;; I know that. He will be sleeping in the bedroom with me.

Aurora ;; But you are dating daddy. Are you?

Stephanie McMahon ;; No. I am not, hunny. I am with Chris Jericho now. Plus you be getting a little brother soon.

×»» Aurora looked at Chris then at her mom. She was confused. Chris put his arm around Stephanie's shoulder. Aurora sighed.««×

Aurora ;; Do I have to call him dad?

Stephanie McMahon ;; If you want.

×»» She nodded then left. Stephanie looked at Chris.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; I need to call my mom and see if she would be mad. Which I hope she is not.

Chris Jericho ;; Ok then.

×»» She got her cell out and called her mother. Chris smiled at her. He licked his lips.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Mom, it's me, Stephanie.

Linda McMahon ;; Oh, Steph. How are you?

Stephanie McMahon ;; I have been great. I need to tell you something though.

Linda McMahon ;; Sure. What is it, dear?

Stephanie McMahon ;; I am pregnant again.

Linda McMahon ;; With Paul?

Stephanie McMahon ;; No, with Chris Jericho.

Linda McMahon ;; Jericho? Why?

Stephanie McMahon ;; I love him. Please understand that mom. Shane and dad don't.

Linda McMahon ;; I do understand. I should talk to those two then. I am happy for you, hunny. What the sex?

Stephanie McMahon ;; A boy. His name is going to be Christopher Shane Jr.

Linda McMahon ;; Aw. Did you tell Shane?

Stephanie McMahon ;; Told him I was pregnant. He said, dad is going to kill me. Bla. Bla. Bla. Then hanged up. Never got a change to tell him the name.

×»» She sighed and looked at Chris. He smiled and pulled her closer to him.««×

Linda McMahon ;; Alright. I will tell him. Congratulations, hunny.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Thanks. Love you.

Linda McMahon ;; Love you, too. Bye.

×»» Stephanie smiled and hanged up. She looked at Chris.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; She is happy. Will talk to Shane and dad.

Chris Jericho ;; Good.

×»» Stephanie lean back on Chris and closed her eyes. He put his arm around her. He kissed the top of her head. She smiled and looked up at him. He looked down at her. He put his hand on her stomach. She put her hand on his and smiled more.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; I can't wait for Jr. to come out. I am sure he be just like you.

Chris Jericho ;; I can't wait either. It be so great to have another son.

×»» Stephanie nodded. Then she asked,««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Hungry?

Chris Jericho ;;Yeah, I am.

×»» She got up, took his hand and walked to the kitchen. Chris followed her. Stephanie let his hand go and made them something to eat. Chris watched Stephanie. She made Mac and Cheese. Chris sat down at the table and put his chin his hand. Stephanie continued to cook. A few minutes later, Lisa and Aurora came in, Chris looked over at them and smiled. Stephanie looked over at Lisa and thanked her for watching them. She waved to Chris, he waved back then left. Aurora sat at the table.««×

Aurora ;; I am hungry, mommy.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Making Mac and Cheese.

×»» She nodded and Stephanie looked over at Chris. He smiled, she smirked then got back to cooking. Chris took out his cell phone from his pockets and looked through it. He should call Jack and tell him he will see him Sunday. He looked at Stephanie then at her daughter. He got up and left. Aurora watch him leave. Chris went into the living room and called Jack Swagger.

After a few, he heard Jack on the other line.««×

Jack Swagger;; Jack Swagger here. Who is this?

Chris Jericho ;; It's Chris Jericho. I thought you would have caller ID. Ha.

Jack Swagger ;; Didn't see it. Anyway, what is up?

Chris Jericho ;; Just calling to say that I will see you Sunday. I am here in Florida with my girlfriend.

Jack Swagger ;; Who?

Chris Jericho ;; Stephanie McMahon.

Jack Swagger ;; Shit, son. You got her. Lucky, bastard.

Chris Jericho ;; I know that. I have to go. Talk Sunday.

Jack Swagger ;; Yeah. See you later.

×»» Chris hanged up and went to the kitchen. He saw Stephanie sitting down, eating her food. He went to his chair and sat down. He saw the food in front of him. He dig in. Stephanie smiled at him. She continued to eat.

After a while, Stephanie heard Murphy crying. She was doing the dishes. She sighed. Chris was helping her. He looked at her and said,««×

Chris Jericho ;; I will go see what is up.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Thanks, babe.

×»» He kissed her then went upstairs. He followed Murphy's crying. He opened the door and walked to the crib. He looked in and Murphy saw Chris.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Aw, what is wrong, hun?

×»» He picked her up and smelled her diaper. Don't need changing. He put her in his arms and rocked her.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Must be hungry. Let's go see your mom.

×»» He got her blanket then walked back downstairs. He walked to the kitchen and saw Stephanie still doing the dishes. He walked up besides her.««×

Chris Jericho ;; I think she is hungry. You feed, Murphy and I will finish the dishes.

×»» She smiled and dried her hands off on the towel then took Murphy from Chris. She kissed his lips and he kissed back. She then went to the living room and Chris finished the dishes. He hate dto do these stuff, but he would do anything for Stephanie.

Pretty soon, he was done, he dried his hands off then went to the living room. Stephanie was done feeding Murphy, she was sleeping in his arms now. He sat down and looked at Stephanie. She looked at him and smiled.««×

Chris Jericho ;; I am done.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Thanks babe.

×»» Chris looked at Murphy again and kissed her forehead. Then kissed Stephanie on the lips. She kissed back.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; I love you.

Chris Jericho ;; I love you more.

×»» She yawned. Chris smiled and said,««×

Chris Jericho ;; Lets go to bed.

Stephanie McMahon ;; But, it is in the afternoon.

Chris Jericho ;; Yes, but you are tired. The girls can sleep, too. Where is Aurora?

Stephanie McMahon ;; Her room. Alright. Lets go to sleep.

×»» They got up and went upstairs. Chris went to see Aurora. She was playing with her dolls. Chris smiled then said,««×

Chris Jericho ;; Aurora, go take a nap. Me and mommy going to take one, too. Plus your sister.

×»» She looked at him and said,««×

Aurora ;; Aw. I don't want to. I am not tired.

×»» Chris smiled then walked over to her.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Please, Aurora. Take a nap.

×»» She pouted then reach for him. Chris smiled and picked her up. He went to her bed and put her in it. He put her covers up over her. Then he kissed her forehead.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Night.

[×»» He walked to the door. Before closing it, he heard Aurora.««×

Aurora ;; Night, daddy.

×»» That put a smile on his face. He closed the door and walked to the bedroom. Stephanie was getting change into PJs. Chris shut the door behind him and said,««×

Chris Jericho ;; She called me, daddy.

×»» Stephanie looked at him and smiled.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; That is good. She must want you to be her dad now.

×»» Chris nodded. He took his shirt off and threw it on the ground. He sat on the bed and took his sneakers off. Then he got up and unbutton his jeans then unzipped it. He pulled it down and took it off. Stephanie watched him. Chris turned towards her and notice she was watching him. He pulled the covers back and got into the bed. Stephanie got in with him. Chris turned the lights off and turned to Stephanie. She moved towards him and he put his hand on her stomach. He rubbed it. She put her hand on his and he hold it. Stephanie looked up at Chris. He was looking at her. He took his free hand and rubbed her cheek. She lean against them while closing her eyes. He let his hand fall onto the bed. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He had baby blue eyes. Stephanie smiled at him and kissed his lips. He kissed her back. Then he put his head on her stomach. Stephanie had her hand on his head, running her hand through his hair. Soon they have fallen asleep.««×


	8. Night of Champions

×»» Sunday the 26 of July;

Chris Jericho and Stephanie McMahon was at the hotel in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. It was only 12:00 P.M. Him and Stephanie will be going to the Wachovia Center soon. Stephanie was getting a little bump. She was sitting down on the couch, watching TV while Chris got ready. She was already dress and ready to leave. Chris packed his trunk and boots into a bag. He wouldn't bring his suit since he will not be needed it at Night of Champions. Chris already took a shower. He actually just got out of the shower just now. He had the towel around his waist. His hair was wet still. The light shine off his glistering body for it was still wet, too. Chris looked over at Stephanie; still watching TV. He looked back at his bag then dropped the towel. He looked down and saw his dick down. He then got his boxers out and pulled it on. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He remembers what Vince told him when they went to tell him about Stephanie. If he don't win tonight. He might lose Stephanie forever. He thought about that for a moment then looked at the alarm clock. It was 12:19 P.M. He got his shirt and pulled it over his head. It was hard getting the shirt on, but he got it. Then he got his pants on. Chris got his socks and sneakers and walked over to Stephanie. She looked at Jericho as he sat with her. He wiped the water off his foot then put the sock on. He did the same with his other foot. He put his leg down and looked at Stephanie once more. She was an angel to him. It would be hell on earth if he loses her. Chris looked down at her stomach. She had her hands on it. He licked his lips and put his hand on her cheek. He rubbed it with his thumb. Stephanie closed her eyes and whimper. Chris heard her.««×

Chris Jericho ;; What is wrong? Chris Jr. hurting you?

Stephanie McMahon ;; No. I just don't want to lose you. You have to win tonight. Please win for me. You can't leave me and Chris Jr.

×»» Chris shook his head and put his other hand on her left cheek. He turned her face towards him and she looked into his eyes.««×

Chris Jericho ;; I will never leave you and him. I will win this match, believe me, babe.

×»» Chris smiled and kissed her lips, slowly. She put her hand on his cheek and kissed him back. Chris smiled again. Stephanie pushed him on the couch and got on top of him. She bent down and kissed him more. Chris put his arms around her, moaning as she kissed his neck.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Oh, Stephanie. We can't do this right now. Can you wait until after my match?

×»» She sucked on his neck and he moaned again. Then she lifted her head up and said,««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Yeah, I can wait.

×»» She sat up and he did, too. He looked at the alarm clock again. 1:11 P.M. He looked at Stephanie.««×

Chris Jericho ;; We have to go now.

×»» He put his sneakers on then they both got up. He got his bag with his titles, trunk and boots in it. Stephanie got her stuff incase she needs it. He got his phone into his pockets plus the key card. Then he took her hand and left the hotel.««×

--

×»» Around 2:00 P.M, they got to the arena. Chris parked his rental SUV where the other superstars and divas' cars where. Both Chris and Stephanie got out at the same time. They went to get their stuff in the trunk. Then he took hold of her hand again. He didn't want to let her hand go ever again. He didn't want to let her hand go ever again. They walked in the arena and Chris went to look for his locker room. Stephanie smiled at the other people as they past them. Chris just ignore them, worry about tonight. He saw his name on a door, opened opened it and walked in. He let Stephanie's hand go and turned the lights on. Then he shut the door behind them. Stephanie went to sit down, she looked at Chris and he was in front of her. She looked up at him and grinned. He put his bag down by hers and sat beside her. He put his arm around her shoulder. She put her head on his shoulder.««×

Chris Jericho ;; I wish your mother was here when I am out in the ring fighting for my titles.

Stephanie McMahon ;; I will be fine. You got get ready for your match.

×»» Chris looked at her then nodded. He got up and got change into his wrestling gear. Stephanie lay down and watched him.««×

--

×»» Chris was in the hallway going to Jack's room. Stephanie was in his room, sleeping when he left. He was worry to leave her alone, but she should be fine for right now. Jack Swagger was in a locker room with another superstar. Chris don't know who yet. Will find out soon.

When he got to the locker room, he knocked on the door then looked around. He was watching out for Vince and Shane McMahon or anyone that they hire to take him down before his match. A few seconds later, the door opened and Chris saw Shane McMahon standing there. Shane saw Jericho and smirked.««×

Chris Jericho ;; What you doing here? Did you attack Jack?

Shane McMahon ;; Maybe. Go look.

×»» He smirked then left. Chris looked as he left then ran into the locker room. He saw Jack laying on the floor, not moving. He rush to his side and saw the blood coming out of Jack's mouth. He is breathing, but hurt badly. That bad not to even wrestle. Chris rush to get help.««×

--

×»» The EMTs took Jack to a near by hospital. Chris was mad and worry now. He got no partner. He had Jack's titles with his. He was in his locker room now, trying to figure out what to do now. Stephanie was still sleeping. He sat on a chair near the couch. He looked at her and sighed. Maybe this is it. He would have to watch her all the time before he loses her-again. He put his head in his hands when there was a knock on the door. Chris looked at it and quickly got up to get it so it won't wake Stephanie up. He opened the door and saw The Big Show. He was in his wrestling gear. Chris looked up at him as he looked down on him. He smirked and began to talk in a bit of a loud voice.««×

The Big Show;

I heard...

×»» Chris cut him off.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Shhhh. She is sleeping.

×»» Chris looked behind his shoulder, so did Big Show. He looked back at Chris.««×

The Big Show;

You are dating the boss daughter.

Chris Jericho

I am. Come on. Lets talk in the hallway.

×»» Big Show moved and Chris walked out of the room. He closed the door and looked up at Big Show.««×

Chris Jericho ;; What you want?

The Big Show;

I heard about your partner and I wanted to tell you that you can count me being your partner.

Chris Jericho ;; I never told you that you could be my partner. But since Jack is out now. I guess I can use a guy like you. I am sure you can take out Shane and Vince McMahon whenever they are near me, right?

The Big Show;

Sure, I can do that, Jericho.

×»» He held his hand out. Chris looked at it then put his hand in his and they shook. Chris looked up at him with a grinned. He opened the door and got the titles for Big Show. He got his. Then they left to go tell Vince about Big Show being his partner now. Would he say yes to it?««×

--

×»» The Big Show had the World Tag Team title on his shoulder and the Tag Team title on his other shoulder. Chris had the WTTC around his waist and the Tag Team title on his right shoulder. Chris looked at Big Show and grinned. He would be a great partner. He won't end up in the hospital just like Jack Swagger.

Soon they were in front of Vince's office. Chris knocked on the door and they waited for Vince to answer. Soon, they heard his voice say "Come in". Chris opened the door and stepped in. Big Show followed him. Vince saw Chris and the Big Show. Shane was there, sitting down at the couch that was up against the wall. Chris turned his eyes onto Shane then back to Vince. Mr. McMahon had a smirked on his face. He folded his hands on the desk and saw Big Show have the titles on his shoulder. He looked at Chris. He was about to talk when Chris opened his mouth instead.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Your no good of a son attacked my partner. §-He looked at Shane then back at Vince-§ So. Now I have a new partner and that is the Big Show. He will be fighting with me against the Legacy.

×»» Vince looked at Big Show then at his son, Shane. He was looking at Chris and The Big Show. Vince licked his lips then said,««×

Vince McMahon ;; No. I can't aloud to have Big Show be your partner. Your partner is Jack Swagger. But, yes, my son have send him to the hospital. So, your match with me 2 on 1 match now.

×»» Chris was furious with Vince. He was about to yell at him, when someone cleared their throat behind Big Show and Chris. They turned around and saw Linda McMahon. Vince was shocked, so was Shane. Chris smiled at her and she smiled back at him. Then she walked over to Chris' side. She looked at him then at Vince.««×

Linda McMahon ;; Hello, dear and Shane. §-She looked at Shane then back at Vince-§ Now, I don't know why Shane would attack Jericho's partner, but I won't have that. And since Big Show volunteer to be his partner, I _will _aloud that.[/color]

×»» She looked back over at Shane. He sighed and looked at Vince. He was still starstruck with his wife being there. Chris smirked and said,««×

Chris Jericho ;;Thanks Mrs. McMahon. I won't let WWE down. These titles will be in our hands for a long, very long, time. Come on, Show.

×»» He turned to leave, Big Show moved out of his way, Chris walked out of the room. Big Show looked at Mrs. McMahon and thanked her. She nodded and Big Show followed Chris.

They went to the locker room. When Chris opened the door, he saw Stephanie up. She was still laying down. She looked over at the door and smiled.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; There you are. Where you been? I miss you.

×»» Then she saw Big Show. She sat up as Chris sat next to her. She was confused, Chris notice and said,««×

Chris Jericho ;; Show is my new tag team partner since your brother send Jack to the hospital.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Did you tell my father?

Chris Jericho ;; Yes. He said no at first, but your mother came and said that he can be.

Stephanie McMahon ;; My mother came? I didn't know she was here. I didn't see her yet. Which I should when you go out to fight.

Chris Jericho ;; Ok.

×»» She looked at Big Show then at Chris. She lean in and kissed him on the lips. He smiled back and kissed her back. Then he looked at Big Show.««×

Chris Jericho ;; I will see you over at the gorilla position.

The Big Show;

Alright. See you later, Stephanie.

×»» He smiled then left. When the door closed, Chris dropped his title from his shoulder to the ground and took the title around his waist off. Then he kissed Stephanie more rough. Stephanie did the same. Stephanie pulled apart.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; You should be warming up right now before you match.

×»» He looked at her and licked his lips.««×

Chris Jericho ;; You are so right.

×»» He got up and got in the middle of the room and warmed up. Stephanie grinned as she watched him. She rubbed her stomach often.««×


	9. Is he with her or not?

×»» In the ring, Chris Jericho and the Big Show were facing Ted and Cody. The Legacy. And it was for the Unified Tag Team Championship. To Chris, it also for the right to keep Stephanie. Him and Show were getting the upper hand on The Legacy. Sometimes they fought back, but Chris and Show got them back. Stephanie and Linda was watching it in his room. She told what her dad told Chris. Vince and Shane watched in the office.

Big Show was fighting Cody Rhodes now. Chris was outside the ropes, watching on as his parnter dominate Rhodes. Ted on the other side of the ring was rooting for Rhodes. Stephanie watched as Big Show slapped Rhodes' chest. She smiled when she saw Chris. She looked at her mom.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; I really love Chris, mom. I don't want to lose him again.

×»» She began to cry a little. Linda put her arms around her daughter.««×

Linda McMahon ;; You won't lose, Chris. I will make sure of that.

Then back at the TV. Stephanie worried abit. She watched Chris only. She really want him to win the match.

At the end, Big Show knocked Ted out, tagged in Chris Jericho and he got in and pinned Ted for the 3 count. The ref called for the bell. In the back, Stephanie was jumping up and down, yelling. Then she ran out of the room and to the ring. Chris did he. He looked at his titles as they were given back to him. His arm war rise with Big Show's. He looked at Big Show and thanked him. Big Show nodded and looked behind him. Chris turned around and saw Stephanie running down the ramp. He smirked and got out of the ring. He ran to her and she leap into his open arms. She kissed his lips, not caring if the crowd saw or not. Chris kissed her back, hard.

In the back, Shane and Vince were furious at them. What the plan though?

Chris set Stephanie on the ground and got his titles. Then went to the back with Stephanie. Stephanie is with him forever more. No one will break them up. Not even her father or brother.««×[/color]


	10. Will he abort it?

×»» Two months have past and now it's September 1, 2009. Chris Jericho and Stephanie McMahon was at the hotel in Boston, MA. Stephanie was coming along now. Her stomach was just a bump right now. Big Show and Chris Jericho defended the titles week in and week out. They never lost it. He have told Jack Swagger that he isn't his partner anymore. Jack understand and told him that he was sorry for not being there because of Shane. Chris understood that.

Now Monday Night Raw, himself and Big Show will do a promo. This time, Stephanie will be out with them. Linda let her. Vince and Shane was still mad, but shouldn't be when Chris Jr. comes. Chris was so excited to be a father again. Stephanie had meet his son and his twin girls. He told them about the new baby. Ash was happy to get a new brother.

Stephanie was laying on the couch, watching TV. Chris sat down, her feet on his lap. It was only 3:00 P.M. right now. They will leave in 30 minutes. Both were ready to leave anyway. Chris had his hand on her stomach and her hand was on his.

At 3:26; Chris shut the TV and Stephanie took her feet of his lap and yawned. Chris smirked at her. Then got his sneakers on. He got up and walked over to his bag. He picked it up and threw it over his shoulder. His shoes and titles were in the bag. He got another bag with his suit, tie, shirt and slacks in it. He looked over at Stephanie.««×

Chris Jericho ;; I really need a suitcase that I can roll around.

Stephanie McMahon ;; We can when we have time.

×»» She got her two bags, Chris got his phone, card key and his car keys into his pockets. He looked at Stephanie and took her hand. Then they left.««×

--

×»» Chris drove to the Boston Garden arena. Once they got there, Chris parked the car and shut the engine off. He looked over at Stephanie, she looked at him.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Come on, babe.

×»» They walked to the arena door, Chris opened it and let Stephanie in first. She walked in and he followed her. Chris and Stephanie walked down the hallway, side by side. Chris knows Big Show would be in his locker room, waiting for them. Chris looked at Stephanie and smirked. He was lucky to have her. Even though Shane and Vince are still mad at him for winning. That is life.««×

--

×»» Soon they got the locker room, Chris opened the door and Stephanie walked in. Chris followed her and shut he door. Then he saw The Big Show when he turned around. He was sitting down with the titles over his lap.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Hey, Show.

The Big Show;

Hey, Jericho and Stephanie McMahon. How you feeling?

Stephanie McMahon ;; I feel fine right now. I got a baby bump though.

×»» Chris put his bags on the floor, Stephanie did, too. Chris looked at Stephanie then at the Big Show.««×

Chris Jericho ;; When do we go out?

The Big Show;

After Melina face Jillian Hall. Non title match. And I meant after the bell rings, our music hits and we go out.

Chris Jericho ;; Oh. Well, I already know who would win that match.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Who, babe?

×»» Chris looked at Stephanie as she was looking at him, her arms folded across her chest. Chris looked over at The Big Show. He was hiding a laugh. Chris looked at Stephanie.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Melina. Why?

Stephanie McMahon ;; Oh. Well, she is a better at wrestling.

×»» She sat down and Chris went to the fridge. He asked if anyone want a drink.««×

The Big Show;

Water.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Same.

×»» He nodded and got three water bottles out. He gave one to Stephanie and the other to Big Show. He kept one for himself. He took the cap off and took a sip. Then Stephanie said,««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; I am hungry Chris.

Chris Jericho ;; Ok. I will get you something. Be right back.

×»» He put his bottle on the table in front of them and left the room. He went to the cafe. He had his regular clothes on. He will change when he gets back. When he got near the cafe, he saw Shane McMahon, getting food. Jericho smirked.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Hey, jackass. Watch out!

×»» That made him turn around. Chris walked up besides him and Shane rolled his eyes.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Jackass, what you doing? Still trying to get me and Stephanie apart?

×»» Shane looked at Chris and laughed to himself. Chris waited for his answer.««×

Shane McMahon ;; Yeah, I am. My father should have a plan. Even though he didn't tell me yet, but I know he will.

×»» Chris looked at Shane. Ha. His father haven't told him the plan yet. Chris smirked and looked at the girl. He told her he needs two ham and cheese sandwiches. She nodded and went to get it. Chris looked at Shane.««×

Chris Jericho ;; I guess his plan don't involve you. Ha. That is funny. But, Shane, really, are you happy that she got someone she wants. Have you seen her this happy before?

Shane McMahon ;; No, I haven't, but why with you? Why not with Paul?

Chris Jericho ;; She never wanted him in the first place. She wanted me.

Shane McMahon ;; But she has kids with Paul. Not you.

Chris Jericho ;; Ha. Funny you said that, and you already know that we are going to have a baby together. You be getting a nephew. Didn't you want one?

×»» Shane thought about it. Chris got the sandwiches and paid for them. He looked at Shane.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Tell your father to abort the plan. Me and Stephanie are happy together. No one will mess this up.

×»» Then Chris went back to the locker room. Shane watched him leave then he went to Vince's office.««×

--

×»» Shane opened the door of Mr. McMahon's office. The words that Jericho said still on his mind. He closed the door and looked at his father. He looked up.««×

Vince McMahon ;; Ah, Shane, about the plan....

×»» Shane cut him off.««×

Shane McMahon ;; What plan? You never told me about it.

Vince McMahon ;; I know that.

Shane McMahon ;; Dad, just stop. And abort it.

Vince McMahon ;; Abort what?

Shane McMahon ;; The plan. You see, I just talked to Chris Jericho and he...he is happy with her. And I seen Stephanie when she was in here telling us she loves Chris Jericho. I never see her that happy before with Paul. Dad, just let it go.

×»» Vince looked at his son, couldn't believe what he was hearing from him. He sighed and looked down at his desk. Then he looked up at Shane.««×

Vince McMahon ;; If you are going to be just like your mother, then get out.

×»» Shane looked at his father, he turned and left the office. He closed the door. Vince sighed and picked up his phone and pressed one button.««×

Vince McMahon ;; Alright, you can come on in now. Shane left.

??? ;

I saw him. I am coming in.

×»» Vince hanged up and the door opened once again. Vince looked over and smirked.««×

Vince McMahon ;; Glad you came. I know when you can go out to the ring. We will just let them talk for a bit then, you and me can go out and I will tell his partner to leave the ring, or he would be fire. I know my daughter won't fight you off, I know Chris will protect her from you and me. This will be a great plan. I can't wait.

??? ;

Glad to help, Mr. McMahon.

×»» The person stick his hand out and Vince shook it. He had an evil grin across his face.««×


	11. Will Shane stop it?

×»» In the Jeri-Show's room, Chris was already in a suit. Stephanie was wearing what she change into from this morning. A black, sexy, dress. You can see the baby bump through it. Big Show had his wrestling gear on. Chris took his titles out from his bag and set them down. He zipped the bag then got his titles. He sat down and they watched TV. Chris lean back on the couch. Stephanie put her head on his shoulder. Big Show just sat up.««×

--

×»» Vince and the person that he hire to take out Chris, talked in his office.

The match that was on right now, was Melina vs Jillian Hall. Jeri-Show and Stephanie watched it. Chris watched Melina fight Jillian. He looked at Stephanie, her hand on her baby bump. He looked back at Melina. Big Show then got up and looked at Chris.««×

Big Show;

Lets go to the gorilla position.

×»» Chris looked at him then at Stephanie.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Come on, babe.

×»» She picked her head up and looked at Chris. He got up then helped Stephanie up. He put the title over his shoulder then other one around his waist. Then he took Stephanie's hand and they left the room. They walked towards the gorilla position. Chris smiled over at Stephanie and she did the same.««×

--

×»» Soon they got to the gorilla position. They waited for a few seconds. They watched Melina pin Jillian for the three count. Her theme song came on then it change to Jeri-Show's theme song. Everyone look at the stage and began to boo. Chris and Big Show went out then Stephanie followed behind them. Chris looked behind his shoulder as she walked up besides him. Then they walked down the ramp to the ring.««×

Michael Cole; What they doing here?

Jerry Lawler; I don't know, but we will find out after this quick break.

×»» Raw went to a break. The cameras went off air. Stephanie, Jericho and Show got into the ring. Melina looked at Show and Stephanie then at Jericho. She smiled at only him then left the ring. Jillian left after that. Stephanie saw what Melina did and looked at Jericho. He looked at Melina then at Stephanie. She looked at him then down on the canvas. Chris walked over to her.««×

Chris Jericho ;; You ok?

Stephanie McMahon ;; Why did she smile at you, but not me and Show?

Chris Jericho ;; I don't know.

×»» She looked at him. Big Show got two microphone and gave one to Chris. He took it. Stephanie stood by Chris. Big Show looked at Chris. The show was back on. Chris put the microphone up to his lips.««×

Chris Jericho ;; So here we are. Still the Unified Tag Team Champions. §-The crowd booed them-§ Boo all you want, but me and Big Show are the best tag team of today. You parasites, don't know how lucky we are to be doing this. We are saving the tag team division. We are saving you from teams like Cryme Tyme. §-Cheers-§ DX. §-Big cheers-§ All of the tag team here in WWE. The very big one we need to get rid of his DX. DX has been acting like children since they got back together. That is why me and Big Show will stop that, so you guys will get a great show with serious wrestlers like me and Big Show. But most importantly, we are saving ourselves from the tag team divisions.

×»» The crowd booed Chris. He looked at Stephanie then at Big Show. He put the microphone up to his lips.««×

Big Show;

You people don't get it. We are the best Tag Team in WWE today. And if anyone in the back got a problem with that, then they can come down here and tell it to our faces.

×»» Chris Jericho and Big Show turned to the stage and waited. Stephanie looked at the stage, too.

Soon a familer song came on. The crowd cheered. Stephanie looked at Chris then at the stage. Then Vince McMahon came out onto the stage with Brock Lesnar following him behind. Stephanie walked over to Chris and put her hand on his arm. He looked at her.««×

Chris Jericho ;; _What is he doing out here?_

Stephanie McMahon ;; _I don't know._

×»» They walked down the ramp to the ring. Chris hid Stephanie behind him. Big Show was besides Chris. They got into the ring and Vince went to get a microphone. Chris looked at him then at Brock. He taunted at them and smirked. He looked at Stephanie. Chris blocked his view. Vince went back to Brock and looked at Chris, Stephanie then at Big Show.««×

Vince McMahon ;; Big Show leave the ring or you will be fire.

×»» Big Show was mad, he looked at Chris and Stephanie. Chris nodded at him and Big Show slowly got out of the ring and up the ramp. Vince watched him then turned back to Chris and Stephanie.««×

Vince McMahon ;; I am sure you both are wondering why I am out here with Brock Lesnar, right?

×»» Stephanie looked at Brock then at her father. Chris still had his titles on his shoulder and waist. He slowly took them off and threw them to the side. Vince notice.««×

Vince McMahon ;; Do you expect to beat Brock, Chris? Ha. I guess we can see what you can do against him.

×»» Vince looked at Brock and smirked.««×

Vince McMahon ;; Take him out.

×»» Brock smirked then ran at Chris. Chris push Stephanie out of the way when Brock caught him with a spear. Stephanie yelled. She yelled at her father to stop. Chris held on to his ribs. Did he break any? Brock picked him up and did the F5. Chris was in pain. Vince was telling Brock to get a chair and slam it into his ribs. Stephanie went her father and told him to stop. Vince looked at her and told her.««×

Vince McMahon ;; No. Come and watch the show.

×»» He grabbed her arms and force her to watch Brock hurt Chris. Brock was in the ring now with the chair. He stood over Chris. Chris had his eyes open and saw Stephanie. He tried to get over to her to save her, but Brock stopped him with the chair to the ribs. Chris screamed and held onto his ribs again. By this time, Stephanie was crying.

In the back, Shane watched. He was sadden by what Vince and Brock was doing to Chris Jericho. He had enough of this act. So he ran to the ring.

Back in the ring, Chris was bleeding from his mouth. Stephanie tried to get out of Vince's grip.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Dad, stop it. Let me go! **CHRIS!**

×»» Vince smirked as Brock did another F5 on Jericho. Shane then ran down the ramp and slide into the ring. Everyone looked at Shane. Vince smirked.««×

Vince McMahon ;; Come to witness this loser get hell?

×»» Shane looked at his father, then his sister, then at Chris. He looked back at his father.««×

Shane McMahon ;; Let Stephanie go dad.

Vince McMahon ;; Why? We are having a great time destroying her boyfriend.

×»» He looked at Chris that was trying to get to Stephanie. Shane looked at Stephanie. Then at Chris Jericho.««×

Shane McMahon ;; **DAD, LET HER GO!**

×»» He went to his father and push him. This cause Stephanie to be push back, too. Shane took her away from him. Stephanie hugged her brother then went to Chris. She put her hands on his ribs. Shane pushed his father. He looked at Brock. Brock went to Shane, but Vince stopped him and told him to get out. Vince got out, too. They slowly walked up the ramp, watching the wreck that they cause. Stephanie was yelling for the EMTs. They came rushing out to get Jericho. Stephanie looked at Jericho.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; It be ok, Chris. I will be with you all the time. I love you, Chris.

×»» She kissed his forehead before the EMTs took over. They put a neckbrace on his neck and got him on the stretcher. Stephanie walked besides Chris. His eyes was closed and his hands over his chest. Shane followed them. They took him to a nearby hospital. Stephanie and Shane went with him. Big Show saw what happened out there and followed the ambulance in his car.««×


	12. The Hospital

×»» At the hospital, the doctors gave Chris an X-Ray and it showed that he did broke 2 ribs. Shane, Stephanie and Big Show were in the waiting room, waiting for him. One of the doctors that saw the X-Ray went to see them. Stephanie saw the doctor and asked,««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; How is he?

Doctor ;; He is ok, but he have two broken ribs.

×»» Stephanie frowned. Shane put his arm around her. Big Show looked at the doctor.««×

The Big Show;

Can we see him?

Doctor ;; Yeah. I will take you to him.

×»» They got up and followed the doctor to Chris's room.

Chris was laying on the bed, he was wearing the gown. The IV in his arm. He was looking towards the window, his eyes closed. They taped up his ribs. It was hard for him to breath in and out without hurting his ribs.

Stephanie, Shane and Big Show got to the room. Stephanie saw Chris and ran over to him. She took his hand. Chris opened his eyes and looked over at her. He smiled.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Stephanie--are you ok? Is Chris Jr. ok?

Stephanie McMahon ;; We are both fine. Don't worry about me. Please, just worry about yourself.

×»» Chris smiled then cough. He covered his mouth. He had blood on his hand. Stephanie got a tissue and wiped it off. Chris sighed and rubbed his ribs.««×

Chris Jericho ;; I broke two ribs by that bastard, Lesnar. Show, you have to take him out.

The Big Show;

I will, buddy.

×»» Stephanie got the chair and put it near the bed. She sat down and kept her hand in his. Chris looked at Stephanie. She looked at him. the doctor left a while ago. Big Show sat on the other bed that was next to his. Chris looked at him then back at Stephanie. He looked at Shane. He was quite.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Thanks for helping me out there.

Shane McMahon ;; Yeah. I do realize that you guys love each other and I do want a nephew.

Chris Jericho ;; You will get one.

×»» Stephanie looked at Shane then at Chris. Chris smiled at Stephanie.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; I am staying overnight if you have to stay here overnight.

×»» Shane looked at Stephanie. She put her head on his ribs. He wince.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Sorry.

Chris Jericho ;; It's ok.

×»» He put his hand on her hair and stoke it. He closed his eyes again. Shane and Big Show looked at them. Big Show looked at Shane.««×

The Big Show;

Shane, lets go eat.

Shane McMahon ;; Ok. Stephanie, be back later.

×»» She nodded and they left. Stephanie looked up at Chris, she saw he was sleeping. She kissed his lips.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; I love you.

Chris Jericho ;; ]Love you, too.

×»» Stephanie smiled when he said that. Then she fell asleep. Chris opened his eyes and saw Stephanie sleeping on him. He called in for a nurse. One came in and Jericho told her to get a blanket for her. She nodded and went to get one. Seconds, she came back and put one on Stephanie. Chris thanked her and she left.««×

--

×»» Soon Big Show and Shane came in. Chris looked at them. They saw Stephanie sleeping. Shane smiled and told Chris that they are going to go. Chris nodded and thanked them again. They nodded back and left. Chris watched Stephanie sleep. Then he drifted off to sleep.««×

--

×»» The next day, Stephanie woke up to find herself in a bed. She sat up quickly and looked over to see Chris sleeping. Shane was there, watching him. He looked over at Stephanie as she got off the bed. She went over to him.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; When did you get here?

Shane McMahon ;; This morning. I put you in the bed there.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Thanks. Have he been up?

×»» She looked at Chris and stoke his hair back. She kissed his forehead. Shane looked at Chris then at Stephanie.««×

Shane McMahon ;; To use the bathroom.

×»» Stephanie nodded and sat down on the seat by his and took Chris's hands. She looked at the IV and heard the beeping of the machines. Shane looked at Stephanie then got up.««×

Shane McMahon ;; I will get you some coffee.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Thanks.

×»» He nodded then left. Stephanie put her hand on his ribs and rubbed it. She then put her hand under his gown and felt the tape around his ribs. She heard him groan. Stephanie smiled and rubbed his stomach. She inches her hand down his stomach.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Stephanie, stop.

×»» She stopped and took her hand from under the gown and put it on his chest. She looked up at him. He was looking at her.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Sorry. Just wonder how it be for me to do that while you are in the hospital.

Chris Jericho ;; You want sex in the hospital?

[Stephanie McMahon ;; Yes, but I remember, we can't.

×»» She put her hand on her stomach and rubbed it. Chris nodded and held onto her hand. He looked around then at Stephanie.««×

Chris Jericho ;; I want to get out of here soon. My ribs don't hurt much now.

Stephanie McMahon ;; You groaned.

Chris Jericho ;; When you touched it.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Sorry about that.

×»» He nodded. He put his hand on cheek and rubbed it. Then let it fell on the bed. Stephanie put her head on his stomach and they waited for Shane.««×

--

×»» A few minutes later, he came back in with a coffee in his hand. Stephanie took it from him and thanked him. He looked and looked at Chris.««×

Shane McMahon ;; Hey, your up.

Chris Jericho ;; Yeah.

×»» He sat down and looked at them. Then a nurse came in and checked the IV. Chris looked at her.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Miss. When can I leave?

"I will ask a doctor."

×»» He nodded and she finished checking the machines then left. Stephanie took a sip of her coffee then put it down. She looked back at Chris. He smiled at her. His hand was on his stomach, the other holding her hand. Chris looked at Shane then at Stephanie.««×

--

×»» Soon the nurse came back in and they looked over at her.««×

"The doctor wants to check up on your ribs then he will decide if you can go home or not."

×»» Chris nodded. She smiled then left. Stephanie sighed and looked down. Chris looked at her.««×

Chris Jericho ;; I will get out here soon.

×»» She nodded. Stephanie finished her coffee. Shane sighed and looked at them. Stephanie looked at Shane.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Where is dad?

Shane McMahon ;; Home.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Good. Is he mad?

Shane McMahon ;; When I talked to him. Yeah.

×»» Chris looked at Shane then at Stephanie.««×

Chris Jericho ;; I need to use the bathroom again.

×»» Stephanie looked at Chris and got up.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; I will help you.

×»» Chris took the blankets off him and put his legs over the side of the bed. Stephanie took his hand and helped him up. Then took the IV pole. They walked to the bathroom that was near the bed. Once they got there, Stephanie helped him to the toilet. Stephanie asked,««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Want me to stay here?

×»» Chris nodded and Stephanie closed the bathroom door. She went to his side and pulled the gown up so he can pee. He looked at Stephanie then back into the toilet. Stephanie was still holding the IV pole. She was careful of it so she won't pull the IV out of his arm.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; I hope not to have an IV when I have Chris Jr.

×»» Chris looked over at her. He got finish with peeing. He wiped it off then flushed. He went to wash his hands. Then dried off. He turned to her.««×

Chris Jericho ;; I don't know.

×»» Then they left the bathroom. Stephanie helped him to the bed. He got on and put the blankets on him. Stephanie put the pole next to his bed then sat down. Then she hold his hand. Stephanie looked at Shane.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; I don't have change of clothes. Did you get any?

Shane McMahon ;; I don't have your key card for your hotel room.

×»» She got up and got it from her pockets and it to Shane. He took it and left. They watched him leave. Chris looked at Stephanie.««×

Chris Jericho ;; You must be hungry.

Stephanie McMahon ;; I am, but don't want to leave your side.

Chris Jericho ;; Stephanie. Go and get something. I am not keeping you from eating. I can't leave anyway.

×»» She looked at him then got up. She kissed his lips and he kissed back. Then she went to the cafe to get something to eat. Chris looked out the window and went back to sleep. While he was sleeping, he heard a noise. He looked to see Melina there. He was shocked. She looked at him.««×

Melina ;; Hey, Chris.

Chris Jericho ;; What you doing here?

Melina ;; Can't I visit a friend?

Chris Jericho ;; Yes, but Stephanie is...she is getting food.

Melina ;; Ok then.

×»» Melina walked over to him and put her hand on his ribs. He closed his eyes.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Stop it.

×»» She looked at him and took her hand off his ribs. He looked at her.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Where is Morrison?

Melina ;; Not here.

×»» Chris sighed then asked,««×

Chris Jericho ;; Then where is he?

Melina ;; Home.

×»» Suddenly, Chris heard Stephanie's voice.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Christopher, I got food for you.

×»» She came in then stopped when she saw Melina. She looked at Chris then back at Melina.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; What you doing here?

Melina ;; Visiting my friend, if that is ok with you?

Stephanie McMahon ;; Yeah, I guess. Here Chris.

×»» She went to his side, Melina moved and went on his other side. Chris looked at Melina then at Stephanie. He smiled at her.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Thanks babe.

×»» Stephanie nodded and put the tray of food on the table. She put the table in front of Chris. He sat up and began to eat. Stephanie looked at Melina.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Where is John Morrison?

Melina ;; He is at home. I drove myself.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Does he know that you are here visiting?

Melina ;; Yes. He knows I am friends with Chris.

×»» She looked at Chris. He looked at her then at his food. Stephanie looked at Chris. Soon Shane came back with Stephanie's bag of clothes and other stuff. She saw and went to him.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Thanks. I am going to change now.

×»» She went into the bathroom and got change. Shane looked over at Melina. She told him what she told Stephanie and Chris. He nodded and sat where Stephanie did. Chris looked at Shane.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Should of got mine.

Shane McMahon ;; Oh, I can go get it.

×»» Chris shook his head.««×

Chris Jericho ;; No. I will wear what I did yesterday.

Melina ;; I can get it.

Chris Jericho ;; No. It is fine.

×»» Melina nodded and looked at Shane. Shane looked at her then away. A couple seconds later, Stephanie came out, wearing new fresh clothes. Chris looked over at her and smirked.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Sexy, babe.

×»» Stephanie smiled and walked over to Shane. He got up and she sat down and took Chris' hand. Shane went to the other bed and sat down. Melina looked at Chris then at Stephanie. Soon a doctor came in and talked.««×

Doctor--"Alright, Mr. Jericho. I am going to check your ribs and maybe put new tape around it."

×»» Stephanie moved away from Chris and went to his other side that Melina was at. She moved and went to Shane. Chris hold Stephanie's hand. The doctor lift his gown and Stephanie put the cover over his dick so Melina won't see. Shane smirked and looked at Stephanie then at Chris. Chris closed his eyes and let the doctor check his ribs. Stephanie watched Chris's face. She put a hand over her stomach and rubbed it. Chris looked at Stephanie. Then at the doctor. He put pressure on his ribs. He wince and the doctor asked if that hurted.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Yes. Please stop.

×»» He stopped and said,««×

Doctor---"We can change the tape around your ribs."

×»» Chris nodded and the doctor went to get some help with the gauzes. Chris looked at Stephanie and smiled. She kissed his lips and he kissed her back. Melina looked at them then said,««×

Melina ;; I am going back to Morrison.

×»» They looked at her.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Alright. Thanks for visiting.

×»» She nodded and got up. Then she left. Stephanie looked at Jericho. Shane looked at them and smiled.««×

Shane McMahon ;; What you going to do when you get out?

Chris Jericho ;; Go back to the hotel. Who got my things? And my belts?

Shane McMahon ;; I did. It's back at your hotel room.

Chris Jericho ;; Thanks.

×»» The doctor and a nurse came in with some gauzes to put around his ribs. After the doctor and nurse change Jericho's gauzes, the doctor told him he can leave. Chris thanked him and the nurse. They nodded then left. Stephanie looked at Chris. He told her to help him change.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Sure.

×»» Shane left the room. Stephanie got Jericho's clothes and helped him. After that, they left the room. Shane looked at them. Chris put his arm over his ribs. he hold Stephanie's hand. They all left the hospital. Chris got his cell out and called The Big Show. He said he would get them. Jericho, Stephanie and Shane sat down on the bench and waited for him. Stephanie looked at Chris and smiled. He looked at her then at Shane.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; You have to rest your ribs for a while. I don't think you can even wrestle for a few weeks.

×»» Chris looked at her and shrugged.««×

Chris Jericho ;; I will call Vince and tell him.

Stephanie McMahon ;; If he says no. Let me talk to him. And if he still says no. I'll call mom.

×»» Chris nodded. They looked for Big Show. Stephanie and Chris kissed a few times. Shane sighed and looked away. Stephanie looked at Shane and smirked then she looked at Chris and put her free hand on his ribs. He closed his eye then opened them. He still had his arm across his ribs, too.««×

--

×»» Soon Big Show came and stopped in front of them. They got up and got into the car. Shane sat in front, Chris and Stephanie sat in the back. Then Show took them to the hotel.««×


	13. Rest Up

×»» At the hotel, they all got out and walked into the lobby. Stephanie had her bag with her. Big Show and Shane followed them. Chris pressed the elevator up button and they waited. Stephanie held Chris's hand still. The doors opened and they all went in. Chris pressed their floor number. Big Show and Shane McMahon lean against the wall. Stephanie put her head on Chris's shoulder. He kissed the top of her head. She smiled. Chris looked at Big Show and Shane. Then he looked back at Stephanie.««×

--

×»» A couple minutes later, the doors opened, Chris and Stephanie walked out then Shane and Big Show. They walked down the hallway to their hotel room. Once they got there, Chris got his card key and put it in the slot. The light turned green and Chris turned the handle. He opened the door and let Stephanie in first then he followed her. Shane and Big Show went in after. Chris went to the bed and lay down. Stephanie looked at him then at Shane and Big Show.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Thanks for bring us here, Show.

Big Show; No problem. Would you like me to leave?

Stephanie McMahon ;; If you don't mind.

Big Show; I don't. I will catch you all later.

×»» Chris waved to the Big Show. He waved back then left. Shane looked at Chris then at Stephanie.««×

Shane McMahon ;; I am going to go, too. Bye.

×»» He waved to them and they waved back. After Shane left, Stephanie looked at Chris. He looked at her.««×

Chris Jericho ;; I need my cell to call Vince now.

×»» She nodded and went to get his cell. It was in his bag. She walked over to him and hand the cell to him. He took it from her and thanked her. She nodded and sat down right besides him. He punch in Vince's number. Stephanie lay across Jericho. She watched out for his ribs. He put his free hand on her arm and rubbed it.««×

--

×»» Vince was in his hotel room in the same hotel. He was working on some matches for this week. His cell was by him if anyone called. When he heard it playing his theme song, he answered it.««×

Vince McMahon ;; Hello, Mr. McMahon here. Who is this?

Chris Jericho ;; It's me, Chris Jericho.

Vince McMahon ;; Ah, Jericho. Ha. How are you doing since the beat down from Brock?

Chris Jericho ;; He broke two of my ribs. I can't wrestle for a while now. Thanks to him.

Vince McMahon ;; I will thank him later. So you need a few weeks off, is that right?

Chris Jericho ;; Yes. Please let me have this.

×»» Vince thought about it for a while. He would love to see Jericho suffer more in the ring. He sighed then said,««×

Vince McMahon ;; No.

×»» Chris hand the cell to Stephanie. She sat up and took it. Then talked into it.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Dad, please let him have a few weeks off. He really needs it.

×»» Vince was surprise to hear Stephanie's voice now.««×

Vince McMahon ;; Stephanie, you are with him?

Stephanie McMahon ;; Yes, I am with him. Now please give him the time off. I beg you dad.

Vince McMahon ;; Why would I? I would love to see him suffer more then he already have. I would put him in a match against Brock. That be great, ya know? Make money.

Stephanie McMahon ;; All you care is about your damn money.

×»» Stephanie hanged up and gave the cell to Chris. She got her cell and called her mom. She told Chris and he nodded. She waited for her to pick up. Linda McMahon was at the house in Connecticut. She was in her little office, working on some of her things. The phone was by her computer. When it rang, she picked it up.««×

Linda McMahon ;; The McMahon residents. Mrs. McMahon speaking. Who is this?

Stephanie McMahon ;; It's Stephanie, mom.

Linda McMahon ;; Oh. Hello, dear. How are you?

Stephanie McMahon ;; Good, but I need you to talk to dad again.

Linda McMahon ;; What he do this time?

Stephanie McMahon ;; Chris can't wrestle for a few weeks because of Brock Lesnar. He broke two of his ribs and he needs to rest up, but dad won't let him take that time off.

Linda McMahon ;; Ok. Let me call him then. I will call you back.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Thank you. Love you.

Linda McMahon ;; Love you, too.

×»» Stephanie hanged up and looked at Chris. Linda called Vince. Stephanie lay back down on Chris and he looked at her.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; She is calling him.

×»» He nodded and looked at the ceiling. She got up and went around the bed to her side. She got in and lay next to him. He put his arm around her shoulder and she put her head on his shoulder. He looked at her and smiled. They waited for a few more minutes for Linda to call back. Stephanie sat up and said,««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; I am hungry, Chris.

Chris Jericho ;; Check the fridge.

[color=darkgoldenrod]×»» She got up and went to the kitchen. Chris closed his eyes. Stephanie made herself a sandwich. Chris went to sleep. Stephanie then went to the couch to let Chris sleep. She turned the TV on, but put the volume on low. She looked at the bed and smiled then watched some TV.««×

--

×»» Stephanie was laying on the couch when the phone rang. She got up and answered her phone before it could wake Jericho.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Hello.

Linda McMahon ;; It's me, hun.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Hey, mom. Did you talk to dad?

Linda McMahon ;; Yes and he said that he will let Chris take some time off.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Oh, thanks mom.

Linda McMahon ;; No problem. Take care of him.

Stephanie McMahon ;; I will. Bye. Love you.

Linda McMahon ;; Bye. Love you, too.

×»» Stephanie smiled and hanged up. She went to Chris. He was still sleeping. His hand on his ribs. She lay next to him. Chris moved a bit, but didn't wake up. She then said,««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Chris, you don't have to wrestle for a few weeks.

×»» Chris smirked. Stephanie smiled and kissed his cheek. She put her head near his and wrapped her arm around his ribs. Chris put his hand on her arm. He opened his eyes and looked at Stephanie.««×

Chris Jericho ;; That is good to hear.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Your up.

Chris Jericho ;; Barely.

×»» She looked at him. He looked at her and smiled. Then he sat up. Stephanie helped him. He got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. Stephanie got up and went to the couch. She finish her food then got something to drink. Stephanie got a bottle of water. Then she went to sit down on the couch. Soon Chris came out and went to the fridge. He got a bottle of water, too. He went to sit with Steph. He had a hard time sitting, but he made it. Stephanie looked at him.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; You ok now?

×»» He nodded. Stephanie nodded, too. They watched some TV. Stephanie looked back at him.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; We will go home in the morning.

Chris Jericho ;; Alright. Got to thank your mom. She is awesome.

×»» Stephanie smiled. He took a sip of his water. Stephanie did the same. Chris then put his head on her shoulder. She put her hand on his cheek and stroke it. He smiled and closed his eyes. She then put her hand down. He reach with his right hand to her hand and hold it. They continued to watch TV until they were both hungry. They went out to a restaurant. Big Show went with them and Shane went to his house to see his family.««×


	14. They Have Came

×»»September 2, 2009

6 weeks pregnant

Chris Jericho and Stephanie McMahon went to her house in Florida. Chris was still hurting. They took a plane to Florida. When they landed, they got off and got their bags. Chris had his one arm over his ribs. Stephanie got a cart to put the bags on it. She don't want Chris to hurt his ribs more since he needs to rest. After that, they went to the exit. Stephanie called her friend, Lisa, the one that is watching her kids, to come get her and Chris. And to bring Murphy and Aurora with her. Lisa said she will. Stephanie hanged up and looked at Chris.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Lisa will come and get us. She will bring my daughters, too.

×»» He nodded and sat on the bench. Stephanie sat with him. She put her hand on his leg and rubbed it. Chris smiled at her They talked about what to do for the couple of weeks.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; You need tons of rest, Chris. Can't do alot of things. No sex either, not until Chris Jr. comes out. Which I hope it be soon.

×»» She rubs her stomach. Chris did, too. She put her head on his shoulder. Chris will be a great father to Chris Jr. Stephanie can't wait to be a mother of 3. And to a baby boy. She wanted a son before with Paul, but she is very glad it will be with Chris.««×

--

×»» A little over two hours later, Lisa pulled up, Chris and Stephanie got up and went to the car. Aurora was happy to see her mommy. Even Murphy with her cooing as she saw Stephanie. Stephanie opened the passenger door open and let Chris in. She put the bags in the trunk. Then she got in the back with her daughters. Aurora hugged her mom and Stephanie hugged back and tickle Murphy. She laughed. Stephanie smiled and looked at Chris. He lay back on the seat and closed his eyes. Lisa drove them back to the house. Stephanie smiled and talked to her daughters. Chris had his head to the side facing the window, sleeping.««×

--

×»» Two hours later, they got to the house. Chris was still sleeping. Stephanie got out and shut the door carefully. Lisa did, too. She got Murphy and Stephanie got Aurora. They went inside and Stephanie put Aurora down then went to tell Chris that they are home. When she got to the passenger side, she opened the door and saw Chris still sleeping. She smiled and lean down. She kissed his lips. He kissed back and opened his eyes. He looked at her and smiled.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Hey. Are we home?

Stephanie McMahon ;; Yes. We just got home. You slept for two hours. Are you feeling ok?

×»» She checked his forehead. He was a bit warm. He sat up and got out of the car. Stephanie helped him and got him into the house after shutting the door. They walked up the stairs to the bedroom. Once they got there, Stephanie lay him on the bed then got his sneakers off. Lisa went to get their bags out of the trunk. Stephanie helped Chris with his shirt and jeans. He was in his boxers now. Stephanie smiled then said,««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; I will come and check on you in a few.

×»» He nodded and she cover him then kissed his forehead. She walked to the door, walked through and closed the door behind her. She walked down the stairs and to the kitchen. Aurora and Murphy were there. Aurora was drinking from her sippy cup and Murphy was in the babyseat. She went to the fridge and got out a bottle of water then sat down. Aurora looked at her.««×

Aurora ;; How is dad?

Stephanie McMahon ;; Well, he broke two of his ribs because of Brock Lesnar. He is a wrestler, too. Now he have to rest for a few weeks.

×»» She nodded and continued to drink her juice. Stephanie looked at Murphy. She took the cap off her water and took a sip of it then put it on the table. She got up and took Murphy into her arms. She cooed again. Stephanie kissed her forehead and bounce her up and down in her arms. She got a bottle of milk for her, too. Then Stephanie went to the living room and sat down. She feed her the bottle. When Murphy was done, Stephanie burped her. She had burped. Stephanie smiled and got up. She put Murphy back in the seat then put the bottle in the sink. She looked at Murphy and took her seat up to her nursery. She got her out of the seat and into the crib. She put the blanket over her and kissed her forehead. Then she walked to the bedroom to check up on Chris. She had her hand on her stomach. She saw Chris still sleeping. She went to the left side and got in. He was facing her with his eyes closed. Stephanie smiled and kissed his forehead. Then put her forehead on his. She put her hand on his cheek. Chris opened his mouth then closed it. Stephanie smiled then got up. She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. She went downstairs. Aurora was there watching her TV show and Lisa was there, too. She sat down on the couch and watched TV, too. Then she remember the bags. She would put them in the room when he is up.««×

--

×»» Soon Stephanie's cell went off. She got it and checked to see who was calling. Saw it was Shane. She answered it.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Hey, Shane. What is up?

Shane McMahon ;; Hey. Just checking up on Chris. Is he ok?

Stephanie McMahon ;; He is sleeping right now. Thanks for asking.

Shane McMahon ;; Yeah. How is Murphy and Aurora?

Stephanie McMahon ;; Happy to see us home. Aurora calls Chris dad now.

Shane McMahon ;; Wow. That is good.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Yeah. You should bring Marissa, Declan and Kenyon down here and visit them and Chris. If I am going to be marrying him, he should know the family.

Shane McMahon ;; Dad would be mad.

Stephanie McMahon ;; I don't care. Come down, ok?

Shane McMahon ;; Ok then. Let me talk to Marissa first. Talk later Love ya.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Love ya, too.

×»» She hanged up and put her phone down. Aurora looked at her.««×

Aurora ;; Is uncle Shane coming down?

Stephanie McMahon ;; I hope so.

×»» She looked at the clock on the DVR. It was 6:35 P.M. She looked at Aurora.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Soon you have to go to sleep, Aurora.

×»» Aurora nodded and continued to watch TV. Stephanie thanked Lisa and told her that she can go home. She nodded. Then left. Stephanie took a sip of her water. Then she put it back on the table.««×

--

×»» At seven, Stephanie shut the TV off and picked Aurora up. She shut the lights off then went upstairs to Aurora's room that was by Murphy's. She put Aurora in the bed, kissed her goodnight then left the room. She walked to check up on Murphy, she was still sleeping. She kissed her goodnight, too, then went to the bedroom. Chris had moved to the other side. Stephanie change into her PJs. Then she brushed her teeth. After that, she shut the lights off and went to the bed. She got in besides him. Chris yawned and opened his eyes. He looked over and saw Stephanie. She looked at him and smiled.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Hey.

Chris Jericho ;; Hi. What time is it?

Stephanie McMahon ;; After seven.

×»» He nodded. He sat up and Stephanie did, too. He rubbed his eyes and yawned again. He got up and used the bathroom. Stephanie waited. After Jericho flushed, he washed his hands then dried them off. He looked in the mirror and sighed. He opened the door and walked out. He looked at Stephanie. She looked at him. He walked to the bed.««×

Chris Jericho ;; I am a bit hungry.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Alright. Lets go to the kitchen.

×»» Chris nodded and they went downstairs to the kitchen. Chris was still in his boxers. Stephanie was in her PJs. She didn't put a robe on. Downstairs, they walked into the kitchen. Chris yawned and sat at the table. Stephanie went to check the fridge for food. Chris looked over at her and smiled. She then looked at Chris.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; What you want babe?

Chris Jericho ;; What you have?

Stephanie McMahon ;; Uh...I can make...spaghetti?

Chris Jericho ;; Sure.

×»» She nodded and went to get the spaghetti. Chris just watch her. He then got up and walked over to her.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Want me to help?

Stephanie McMahon ;; I got it. You need your rest. Go lay down on the couch and watch some TV.

×»» He nodded then went to the living room. He sat on the couch and put the TV on. He checked Showtime for Dexter. He remember it wasn't Sunday. He sighed and check for Nip/Tuck on the FX channel. He looked at the clock. It was only 7:45 P.M. He knows it is on at 10:00. He have to watch something else then. Stephanie cook the spaghetti. Chris just put on "Dog The Bounty Hunter" then he lay down. Stephanie was almost done.««×

--

×»» A few minutes later, Stephanie came into the living room with two bowls. Jericho saw her and sat up. She sat with him. he took his bowl and thanked her. She nodded and watched "Dog." They ate in silence until Stephanie spoke up about Shane and his family coming down.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; I ask Shane to come down with his wife and two boys. If I am going to be marrying you, you should meet the family.

×»» Chris looked at her. He smiled when she said "marrying you". After he swallow, he asked,««×

Chris Jericho ;; Oh, that is cool then. When they are coming down?

Stephanie McMahon ;; I am not sure when. Shane will call I hope.

×»» He nodded and they continued to eat. Stephanie looked at the TV then at Chris. She smiled at hi. He looked at her and smiled, too.««×

--

×»» Soon they were done, she put the bowls and forks in the dishwasher then went back to Chris. He lay down and she lay on hi, but was careful of his ribs. They watched Dog until 10. He put it on Nip/Tuck. He told Stephanie that he likes watching it. She nodded and they watched it until they fall asleep. Chris had caught all it then he went to sleep. Stephanie slept, too. The TV was on until morning.««×

--

×»» Sept. 3;

In the morning, Chris opened his eyes and saw Stephanie still sleeping. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. He heard the TV still on so he turned it off. He just lay there, thinking about marrying Stephanie one day. He smiled and looked at her. His ribs was still hurting. He sighed and said,««×

Chris Jericho ;; Stephanie. Can you get up, hun.

×»» She opened her eyes and got up off him. He wince then sat on on the couch. She sat besides him and kissed his lips. Chris smiled and kissed her back. Then he fixed his hair.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Worrying about you hair, are you?

Chris Jericho ;; Just a bit.

×»» She smiled and got up. He told her she is going to change. He said he would come with her. They went upstairs to the bedroom and changed. Aurora and Murphy were still sleeping. After that, they went to check up on them. Chris smiled at each of them. Then they went to the kitchen to make breakfast. This time Chris helped Stephanie. He was a bit ok on his feet. They cooked eggs, pancakes and sausages. After that, Stephanie went to get Aurora and Murphy up. She had to feed Murphy. Aurora came down and sat in her chair. Chris was eating when he saw her. He smiled and waved at her. She waved back. Stephanie came in and told Chris to hold Murphy. He nodded and took Murphy from Stephanie. She got a plate for Aurora. Then she put it on the table in front of her. She got a fork and gave it to her. She already cut the pancakes and sausages up. She got orange juice for her, too. After she took care of Aurora, she got a bottle for Murphy. Chris smiled at Murphy as she looked at him. He bounce her in his arms and she cooed. Chris smiled and kissed her forehead. Stephanie saw and smiled. She sat down and took her from him. Chris got back to eating. Stephanie gave Murphy the bottle and she started to drink the milk. Chris watched her then looked at Aurora. Then back at Stephanie.««×

Chris Jericho ;; When will Shane come down? Has he called?

Stephanie McMahon ;; Not yet. I will call him when I am done here.

×»» Chris nodded then got up. He put the dish and fork in the dishwasher then turned to Stephanie. Aurora was done with hers. Chris took it and put it in the dishwasher. Then she got up and walked up the stairs to her room. Chris went to sit down then looked at Stephanie.««×

Chris Jericho ;; I could take over for you.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Ok. She just need to burp now.

×»» Chris nodded then took Murphy from her. Stephanie put the blanket over his shoulder and he put her on it. Then lightly patted her on the back.««×

Chris Jericho ;; This take me back to where I pat my kids on the back after they eat.

×»» Chris smiled. Stephanie did, too. She washed out the bottle then put it on a dish towel. She rubbed her stomach then went to call Shane. Chris knows that he have to do it again when Chris Jr. comes out. After Murphy burped, Chris put her in his arm then clean her mouth off. He put it on his shoulder again and put Murphy back on it. He got up from his seat and went to see Stephanie. Stephanie was on the bed, talking to Shane. Chris walked in when she hanged up. She looked over at them and smiled. Chris sat down next to her and looked at Stephanie. He had Murphy in his arms now. Stephanie looked at her and Murphy cooed. She waved her arms and legs. They both smiled at her. Chris then asked,««×

Chris Jericho ;; Is he coming?

Stephanie McMahon ;; Yes. He said he will come today. He will call when he gets to Florida.

×»» Jericho nodded then looked at Murphy. Stephanie took her from him and left the room. Chris got his cell from the table and put it in his pockets. He got his car keys and put it in his pocket, too. Then he put his sneakers on. He followed Stephanie down to the living room. Stephanie put Murphy in the play pen. She then turned towards Chris and saw he had his sneakers on.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Where you going?

Chris Jericho ;; I need to get gas for my car. I will be back. Even though I might get attack by my fans, but it be ok.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Alright. Be careful.

×»» Chris smiled and kissed her on the lips then left the house. He walked to his car, opened the driver side, got in then closed the door. Then he back out of the drive way and went to a gas station. He put Fozzy on since he had the CD inside the CD player. He blast it. He nodded his head at the beat. Miami is nice to live in, but he do like Tampa, too. He got his jetskis and dog at the house. He isn't sure if he can bring his dog to Stephanie's since he don't know if the kids like dogs. Plus his kids. He wants his kids with him, too. He should call his ex wife and get them back. He got out his cell and looked at it then put in the cup holder.««×

--

×»» A few moments later, he got to a gas station. He pulled to a pump, shut the car down then got out. Then he went inside to pay for the gas before he put it in the car. He got a bottle of water, too. Some people recognize who he was, but didn't bother him, which is good for Chris. He thanked the cashier then went to the car. He put the water in the car then his wallet in his back pocket. He put the gas in the car. He looked around at the people then fixed his hair a bit. Soon someone came up by his car, he looked over and saw a girl, about 20, looking at him. He smiled and waved at her. She waved back then asked,««×

?? -- You are Jericho, are you?

Chris Jericho ;; Yes, I am. And you are?

?? -- My name is Liz. I am a big fan of you. See I got your shirt.

×»» She moved towards him and he saw his red Y2J shirt. He smirked and said,««×

Chris Jericho ;; Nice. I got one at home, of course.

×»» She smiled and Chris got done with the gas. He put the pump back then looked at Liz.««×

Chris Jericho ;; I got to go. Um-want me to sigh your shirt?

Liz -- Sure. Thanks.

×»» He got a black market in his car then signed the shirt for Liz. She smiled at him. When he was done, he got into the car and left. Liz looked at him as he left then walked to her car. Chris went back to the house. His home now. He listen to Fozzy on the way home.««×

--

×»» When he got home, Stephanie was in the living room watching TV with Aurora. They were watching a TV show that Aurora likes. Stephanie looked at Chris.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Shane called a few seconds ago. He is here in Florida. He be coming. He knows the way to the house.

Chris Jericho ;; Alright.

×»» He sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. Aurora just watched the TV. Chris put his hand on Stephanie's stomach and rubbed it. She put her hand on his and put her head on his shoulder. He looked over at the play pen. Murphy was playing with her toys. Chris looked at Stephanie.««×

Chris Jericho ;; When they come. We can all go to Disney.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Are you sure? You need to rest.

Chris Jericho ;; I know, but I want to take them to Disney.

×»» Aurora looked at them.««×

Aurora ;; We are going to Disney?

Chris Jericho ;; Once uncle Shane and aunt Marissa comes.

×»» Chris looked at her. Aurora smiled and looked at TV again. Chris sighed and looked down. Stephanie looked at him.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Are you ok, babe?

Chris Jericho ;; Yeah. Just thinking.

×»» Chris looked at Stephanie and she looked at him. She kissed him and he kissed her back. She rubbed his ribs. He stopped her.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Sorry.

×»» He nodded. They waited for Shane and his family to come to the house. They would take two cars because of the kids.««×

--

×»» Around 5:00; Shane and Marissa came to the house. Stephanie got Murphy and they walked out to the car to greet them. Marissa got out and saw Chris.««×

Marissa ;; Hey, Jericho. Nice to finally meet you.

Chris Jericho ;; You, too.

×»» The two boys got out of the car. Shane went to Stephanie and hugged her then smiled at Murphy. He picked Aurora up and hugged her.««×

Aurora ;; Uncle Shane. I missed you.

Shane McMahon ;; Miss you, too.

×»» He put her down then Marissa hugged her. Stephanie hugged her nephews. They hugged her then looked at Chris Jericho. He smiled at them.««×

Declan -- Wow. Is that...Jericho?

Chris Jericho ;; The one and only.

×»» Declan smiled at him. Kenyon looked at Jericho and waved. Chris waved back. Shane and Marissa got their bags and they all went into the house. They went to the living room. Stephanie let Marissa hold Aurora. She took her and Stephanie got her bags. Shane told her that he will take it upstairs. Stephanie nodded and Shane took it. Chris sat down and looked at Stephanie then at the kids. She sat with him and Marissa sat down rocking her niece. Kenyon, Declan and Aurora were playing around. Chris can't really wait for Chris Jr. to come out. Shane came down and sit with Marissa.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Hey, Shane. Would it be cool to take the kids to Disney.

×»» The kids looked at Chris.««×

Kenyon -- Disney!?

×»» Chris looked at Kenyon.««×

Chris Jericho ;;Yeah. Disney.

×»» Shane forgot to introduce Chris to his kids.««×

Shane McMahon ;; I forgot to introduce you to our sons.

×»» Shane got up and went to his sons.««×

Shane McMahon ;; This is Declan. He is five. §-pointed to the boy with a white shirt-§ And this is Kenyon. He is two. §-pointed to the one with Winnie-The-Pooh-§ Boys, this is Stephanie's new boyfriend and you already know him, Declan, this is Chris Jericho.

×»» Shane smiled and looked at Chris then he sat down. Marissa looked at Stephanie.««×

Marissa ;; So what happened with Paul?

×»» Everyone looked at Stephanie. She looked at Marissa then at Chris. She looked back at Marissa.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; I wanted Jericho more. Me and him are going to have a baby boy soon.

×»» Marissa looked at Chris then at Stephanie. She nodded and looked at Murphy. Shane sighed then answered Chris's question before.««×

Shane McMahon ;; Yes, it will be cool. We can go now. You guys ready?

Stephanie McMahon ;; I need to get bottles and food for Murphy. Plus the stroller, in my trunk then her bag of diapers for her, too.

Chris Jericho ;; I will get them for you.

×»» He got up and went to Murphy's room. Stephanie went to get bottles and food for her. Shane and Marissa waited for them. Stephanie remember that Aurora needed to get ready. She asked Shane to help her change. He said he would and took Aurora up to her room. After a few seconds, Chris went to the living room with the bag. He saw Marissa still holding Murphy. He went to the kitchen to help Stephanie. She saw him and smiled.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Need help?

Stephanie McMahon ;; Almost done.

×»» He nodded then went to the living room. He sat down and waited. Marissa looked at him then got up.««×

Marissa ;; Here, you can hold her now.

×»» He nodded and took Murphy from Marissa. She sat down and waited. Stephanie came in with the bottles and food. She put it in the bag. They waited for Shane and Aurora to come down. Stephanie sat with Chris. She told him to get the stroller from her trunk and put it in his. He nodded.««×

--

×»» A couple seconds later, they came down. Marissa, Chris and Stephanie got up. Chris gave Murphy to Stephanie then went to her car. He put the stroller into his trunk. They were outside now, Stephanie told Chris to get Murphy's carseat. He nodded and did that. Shane and Marissa put the boys in the back of their car. They buckle up then got into the front. Stephanie put Murphy into the carseat. Aurora got in and Chris put the bag in the trunk, too. Everyone got into their own cars. Jericho drove his car. Shane followed him. Chris put another CD in. It was Ozzy Osbourne. He looked at Stephanie.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Is this ok to put on or you want me to put the radio on?

Stephanie McMahon ;; Radio, please.

×»» He nodded and put the radio on. He turned it to a good station for the kids. It didn't take long to get to Orlando. It was a bit of a traffic to get into Disney to park. But they made it. Once they parked, they got out and went to the ticket booth. Shane and Chris got money to pay from them all. They had fun until closing time.««×


	15. Finally Y2J Have Return

×»» The next morning, Shane and Marissa woke up around six o' clock. They get up early alot. They checked up on Declan and Kenyon in another guest room. Still sleeping. Then they went down to the kitchen to make coffee. They were quiet. Then they went outside in the back were the pool was and sat down. They talked about yesterday at Disney. Everyone besides Murphy and Stephanie because of the unborn baby in her stomach, went on Pirates of The Caribbean. They have done kids stuff, too, for the kids. Stephanie couldn't do much of the rides. Shane liked the Haunted Mansion. That is Chris favorite, too. They went to Mickey's Country House. Aurora loved that. Chris knew his twin girls would love it, too. Shane and Chris with Declan went on Test Track. Kenyon loved the Pooh's Playful Spot. They all went on almost all the rides. Stephanie did go on It's A Small World. Chris didn't like it much, but went on anyway just for Stephanie. Shane looked at Marissa and smiled. They waited for everyone to get up.««×

--

×»» Around 6:45, Murphy started to cry. Chris and Stephanie heard her. Stephanie groaned and turned to Chris.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Can you get her?

Chris Jericho ;; I need my rest.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Oh. I will get her then.

×»» She got up and put her robe on over her bra and pantie. Then she went to Murphy's room. Chris yawned and rolled to the other side and went back to sleep. Stephanie got Murphy then went downstairs. Shane and Marissa were in the living room. Stephanie smiled as she saw them. When she got to the kitchen, she got the bottle for Murphy. Shane then came walking into the kitchen. He saw Stephanie and Murphy.««×

Shane McMahon ;; I can feed her. You can go back to sleep.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Thanks, Shane.

×»» She hands Murphy to Shane then the bottle. She kissed his cheek then went back to the bedroom. Once she got there, she took the robe off then got into the bed. She wrapped her arm around Chris. He felt her and turned towards her.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Shane is feeding Murphy. Him and Marissa are up already. Lets sleep now.

×»» He kissed her then went to sleep. Stephanie fell asleep, too. Shane and Marissa watched TV.««×

--

×»» Around 12 o' clock; Declan, Kenyon and Aurora got up. They went downstairs. Marissa made them food. Shane had Murphy in his arms. A few seconds later, Chris sat up in bed and looked at Stephanie. She was still sleeping. He kissed her cheek then went to the bathroom. Chris flushed then washed his hands. After that, he got out and put his pants on. Then he went downstairs. He went to the kitchen. He got some coffee then went to see Shane and Marissa. Chris saw Murphy in Shane's arms then saw Aurora, Declan and Kenyon. He sat down at the chair.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Hey guys.

×»» They looked at Chris. Shane and Marissa said, "Hi" at the same time. Aurora got up and went to Chris.««×

Aurora ;; Hi, dad.

Chris Jericho ;; Hi, Aurora. How are you this morning?

Aurora ;; I am ok. Where is mom?

Chris Jericho ;; Sleeping still.

×»» She nodded then went to go play with her cousins. Jericho looked at Shane and Marissa. They talked of what they would do today.««×

Shane McMahon ;; I don't know. We can see how Stephanie is feeling.

×»» Chris nodded and took a sip of his coffee. They talked about the baby and watched TV. After an hour, Stephanie came down wearing the robe around her she went to get coffee the went to the living room. She sat with Chris. Aurora smiled when she saw her mommy. She hugged her and Stephanie hugged her back. Chris smiled and kissed her cheek. She kissed him back on the lips. Chris rubbed her stomach.««×

Chris Jericho ;; How is Chris Jr.?

Stephanie McMahon ;; He is ok.

×»» Chris nodded. Stephanie took a sip of her coffee and talked, too. After a few minutes of thinking, they decided to see a movie that day for the kids. Murphy would watch too, even though she won't know what is happening. Through out the weeks, Jericho watched Raw and Smackdown. Big Show had beaten Brock a couple times, same goes to Brock with Show.««×

--

×»» Now it is, three weeks and Stephanie is nine weeks pregnant;

Chris was well to get back to the ring. Stephanie took Murphy and Aurora this time. Monday the 21st, he went to Raw. Chris was happen to be back. Raw was at Mellon Arena in Pittsburgh, PA. He isn't sure if he had a match that night. They have called Vince about him being better to come back. Told them to go to Mellon Arena. So there they are in the locker room. Aurora was reading and Murphy was sleeping in the stroller. Stephanie was getting belly already. Chris loved kissing it. Chris was in his street clothes. Stephanie in a shirt that would be not to tight on the stomach. She sat down and looked up at Chris, who was still standing and thinking why they needed to be there. Then he took a seat besides Stephanie and put his arm on the back of the couch behind her.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Is your father trying to make our lifes more of a hell then it already has been. I haven't seen Brock when we got in, but then he might be at Vince's office.

Stephanie McMahon ;; I can go see him and bring the kids with me since he haven't see them for a long time.

Chris Jericho ;; Ok, just be careful.

×»» She nodded and kiss his lips. He kissed her back. Then Stephanie got up and told Aurora to follow her. She nodded and left with her mom. Chris sighed and looked at the time on his cell. It was only 6:36 P.M., not quite time for Raw. He turned the TV on.««×

--

×»» Stephanie pushed the stroller down to her father's office. Aurora followed her behind. Once she was there, she knocked on the door and waited for a reply from her father. A second later, she heard him. She opened the door and wheeled in the stroller. Stephanie saw her father at the desk. He looked up and saw them. Aurora came in and smiled at her grand dad. She ran to him and he picked her up.««×

Aurora ;; Grand dad.

Vince McMahon ;; How is my grand daughter doing?

Aurora ;; Good.

×»» He kissed her cheek then set her down on the floor. Then he picked Murphy up and kissed her forehead. He set her in the stroller and looked up at Stephanie. She smiled at him.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Hey.

Vince McMahon ;; Hi. How are you?

Stephanie McMahon ;; I am doing fine.

×»» He looked at her stomach. Then back at her.««×

Vince McMahon ;; The baby is...getting big.

Stephanie McMahon ;; I know.

×»» Vince nodded and went to sit down. Stephanie sighed and sat down, too. Last time she saw her father was when he was holding her back so that Brock can destroy Chris Jericho, putting him out for a few weeks. Kinda scared at what he would do now. She looked at him.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Dad, you can't hate Jericho forever. He will be your grand son's father.

×»» Vince looked at Stephanie and sighed.««×

Vince McMahon ;; I just don't understand why it have to be Jericho and not anyone else.

Stephanie McMahon ;; I loved him since he was the Undisputed Champion. Hell, I think it was even before that, too. I wanted him for a long time, but he married Jessica and I married Paul. Now he isn't with her and I am not with Paul. We can be together now. I been thinking about him even when I was with Paul. I had his photos with me. Paul never seen them. Now that I said that, I wonder if Chris ever had mine when he was with Jessica.

Vince McMahon ;; I wouldn't care if he did or not.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Dad, I am happy. Don't you want me to be happy?

Vince McMahon ;; I do.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Well, let me be happy. Also, why did you bring us here?

×»» Vince looked down then he smirked.««×

Vince McMahon ;; I hope that Jericho brought his wrestling gear. He is in a match tonight.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Against who?

×»» She was afraid that he would get hurt again. Vince looked at Stephanie.««×

Vince McMahon ;; Against Mr. Kennedy.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Wow. Well, alright then. I will go tell him. When is it?

Vince McMahon ;; It be very soon. Second match.

×»» She nodded then got up. She told Aurora to follow her. She waved to her grand dad then left with her mom.««×

--

×»» Chris was still watching TV once they got back. Stephanie sighed then said,««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; You got a match with Mr. Kennedy tonight. You got your wrestling gear?

×»» Chris looked at her then got up.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Why he do that for?

×»» Chris went to his bag and got out his trunk and boots. Stephanie went to him. She put her hand on his shoulder.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; I don't know, but I know you will beat Kennedy.

×»» He put his hand on hers then hold it. He looked at her.««×

Chris Jericho ;; I will.

×»» He went to the bathroom to change. Stephanie sat down and watch Aurora read. She rubbed her stomach. Soon Chris came out and went to Stephanie. She got up and looked at her.««×

Chris Jericho ;; I am going to the gorilla position now.

×»» He kissed her then waved bye to Aurora. She waved back and he left after that. Stephanie sat down and watch TV. Suddenly the door opened, Chris came in and said,««×

Chris Jericho ;; Raw is not even on.

×»» He sat down and watch TV. They waited for Raw to come on. Chris looked at Stephanie and kissed her. She kissed him back then he put a hand on her stomach. He rubbed it. She put her hand on his and smiled.««×

Chris Jericho ;; I love you tons.

Stephanie McMahon ;; I love you tons, Chris. I don't want to lose you again.

Chris Jericho ;; You won't.

×»» They kissed again. At 9 o' clock, they watch Raw. Randy Orton talked about getting his title back from John Cena. Chris would love to get that title, but he is the Unified Tag Team Champions with Big Show. He got up and went to get the titles then sat back down. He wonder where Big Show is. He looked at Stephanie.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Have you seen Big Show?

Stephanie McMahon ;; No. He might be in his locker room.

×»» Chris nodded and they watch Randy Orton talk. Soon Cena came out and talked, too. After all that was done, they went to a break. Chris sighed and said,««×

Chris Jericho ;; I am going to look for him.

×»» Chris got up and put one title around his waist and the other over his shoulder. He smiled at Stephanie then left the room.««×

--

×»» He walked down the hallway, looking for Show's locker room. He saw a worker, he went to him and talked.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Hey, monkey, have you see Big Show?

×»» The worker looked at Chris.««×

Worker -- Monkey? Why you call me that?

Chris Jericho ;; Ok. Junior, have you seen Big Show.

Worker -- Locker room. It's down this hallway.

×»» Chris smiled and thanked him and walked to Big Show's locker room. He walked for a bit until he saw Big Show's name on a door. He smirked and knocked on it. Big Show called out.««×

Big Show;;

Come on in.

×»» He opened the door and saw Big Show on the couch. He looked over and saw Chris.««×

Big Show;;

Chris, you are back. How is your ribs?

Chris Jericho ;; Got back today. I got a match with Mr. Kennedy. My ribs are ok now.

×»» He got up from the couch and looked down at Chris.««×

Big Show;;

I could go out there with you, but I think Vince wouldn't want me to.

Chris Jericho ;; I don't think he would want you out there either. I will be fine. Kennedy is just a weak little thing to me. I am the best at what I do and I will beat Kennedy.

Big Show;;

Alright then. Good luck. How is Stephanie and the kids?

Chris Jericho ;; All of them are great. Stephanie's stomach is getting big now.

Big Show;;

Oh. That is good.

×»» Chris nodded then told him he will talk to him later. Show nodded and Chris went back to his locker room. He opened the door, walked in and closed the door behind him. Stephanie looked up.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Did you find him?

Chris Jericho ;; Yeah. I talked to him, too.

×»» He sat next to her and Aurora sat besides Chris. He smiled at her and she hugged him. He hugged her back. He looked at Stephanie then at the TV. Murphy was in the stroller by Stephanie. Jericho looked over at her and smiled.««×

Chris Jericho ;; We will need another stroller for Chris Jr.

×»» Stephanie nodded. They watched the Raw before the second match came on. Chris got up. Stephanie did, too. She looked at the floor. Chris looked at her.««×

Chris Jericho ;; I love you.

×»» Stephanie looked up at him.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Love you, too. I know you will beat Kennedy.

×»» He kissed her and she kissed back. He rubbed Aurora's hair then left the room with his titles. He had to almost run to the gorilla position because he heard his theme song. Once he got there, he walked up the little steps then onto the stage. The crowd booed him and Chris just ignore them. He walked down the ramp to the ring. He had the cocky smirk across his face. He walked up the steps and got into the ring. The ring announcer introduce him to the fans. Chris stood by the ropes and glare at the crowd then he looked at the stage and waited for Kennedy. Soon Kennedy's theme song came on and the crowd cheered for him. Chris grinned as he saw Kennedy come out on to the stage. He walked down the ramp like he owned it then got into the ring. Chris was out of his way so that he can take the turnbuckle and do his own intro. The old microphone from boxing came down and he talked into it. Chris was bored when he did that. Kennedy finally got down and looked at Chris. The ref took Chris's titles then gave it to someone outside the ring. Kennedy took his shirt off and threw it outside the ring. The ref checked to see if they were ready, both nodded and the ref told the bell keeper to ring the bell.

_Ding, Ding, Ding_

Chris and Kennedy circle each other, waiting for who to start first. Chris was all serious now. He charge at Kennedy, but he duck under Chris's arms and turned around. Chris turned around, too and looked at Kennedy. Chris yelled at Kennedy and he yelled back at Chris. Soon the locked up and Chris put him in a headlock, Kennedy got out of it. Kennedy looked at Chris and pushed him. Jericho bounced off the ropes and went after Kennedy, he flipped him over and Chris landed on the canvas. Stephanie was watching from the locker room. Chris slowly got up and Kennedy watched him. He picked him up by his head and smashed his elbow into Chris' face. Chris hold his face and turned away from Kennedy. Kennedy smirked and did a running bulldog on Chris and quickly pinned him. Chris kicked out and Kennedy got up. He yelled at the ref then went to Chris and picked him up again, but Chris punched his stomach. After a bit, Kennedy let Chris go and hold onto his stomach. Chris got up then kicked Kennedy in the ribs almost. He went down and Chris smirked. He raised his arms and the crowd booed him. Ref checked up on Kennedy. Chris went to him and picked him up. Kennedy was still out of it. Chris pushed him to the turnbuckle then slapped his chest for a few. Kennedy hold his chest. Chris shoved him down to the canvas and grinned. Chris saw that he can do his Moonsault on him, which he did and connected. He covered for a pin, but only got two. Chris got up from the canvas. He stomped on Kennedy for a while then locked on the Boston crab. Kennedy screamed, but won't tap out. Kennedy got to the rope and Jericho had to break the hold.

As the minutes past, Kennedy and Jericho were giving their all on each other. Chris was getting tired. Kennedy looked like he was, too. Chris looked at Kennedy and ran at him, but Kennedy elbowed him in the face. Chris fell backwards on to the canvas. Kennedy did his finisher; "Kenton Bomb". Chris moved out of the way. Chris got up and waited for Kennedy to get up. He was ready to do his finisher on him. Kennedy slowly got up and turned around. Chris connected it on him and pinned him for the three count.

_Ding, Ding, Ding_

_"The winner of this match by pinfall is Chris Jericho!!"_

The ref raised Jericho's arm as he hold his head with his other hand. The crowd booed him. Stephanie was happy that he win. Vince was a bit mad, but was ok now. Chris got his titles then left the room. Raw went to the back for a segment. Chris slowly walked to the back and to his locker room. Stephanie had the door open, waiting for her baby to come. Chris saw Stephanie and smiled. He walked in and lay on the couch. Stephanie closed the door and took his boots off. Chris looked at her then at the ceilings.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Kennedy was tough to beat, but I got him. Glad my match is over.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Me, too.

×»» Chris looked at her then put his titles on the floor. Stephanie sat down and put his feet on her lap. Chris sighed and closed his eyes. Stephanie smiled and watched the rest of Raw. They will wait until Raw was over to go to the hotel. Chris had fell asleep. Even the kids, too. Stephanie smiled at them all.««×

--

×»» Around 11:00, Stephanie woke Chris up. He moaned then sat up. He looked at Stephanie.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Raw is over. We can go to the hotel.

×»» He got up and got ready. He got his street clothes back on. Stephanie got up and looked at Aurora sleeping on the chair. Stephanie looked at Chris.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Can you carry her?

Chris Jericho ;; Sure.

×»» He gave the bag to Stephanie and she put it under the stroller. She put the other one on her shoulder. He went to Aurora and picked her up. He put her head on his shoulder then opened the door. She walked out and he followed her. They went to the rental car. Aurora was still sleeping when they got to the car. He put her in the back then Murphy. He put the bags in the trunk then the stroller. Stephanie got into the passenger side. Chris got into the driver's side. He started the car then drove to the hotel.««×


	16. Would you

×»» Tuesday the 22nd, Chris, Stephanie and the kids went to Boston for Smackdown. Boston Garden. Jericho was to face Finlay. Jericho didn't mind facing him. Teddy was the GM for Smackdown. Vince sometimes comes in to talk to Teddy about Smackdown. Jericho hoped not to run into him in the hallway. They got to the locker room and Jericho change into his gear. Stephanie feed Murphy her bottle. Aurora was watching TV and coloring in her coloring book that Chris brought for her the other day. Mickey Mouse Coloring Book. She loves Mickey. Jericho soon got out of the bathroom and sat next to Stephanie. Big Show was in his own locker room. Jericho got his titles out from the bag and looked at them. Wonder when he will defend them. He looked at Stephanie. She looked at him.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; You ok?

Chris Jericho ;; Yeah. Just thinking when me and Show will defend the Unified Tag Team Championships.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Oh. I am sure my dad will put you guys up against some team soon. Why/ You want to get rid of them?

Chris Jericho ;; I don't want to get rid of them. We want to make sure that they know me and Show are a better team than any of the other teams. I know alot have broken apart like Paul London and Brian Kendrick.

×»» Stephanie nodded and looked at Murphy, Chris did, too and smiled. He got up and put one belt over his shoulder then other around his waist. Stephanie looked up at him««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Where you going?

Chris Jericho ;; Going to see Vince.

Stephanie McMahon ;; For?

Chris Jericho ;; Well, was going to ask him to give me and Show a match, but nevermind that.

×»» He sat back down and Aurora looked up at him. He smiled at her. She got up and climb onto his lap. He hugged her.««×

Aurora ;; Will you and mom get marry?

×»» Stephanie looked at Chris and he looked at her. He smirked then looked at Aurora.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Yes. I will marry your mom soon. Just have to buy a ring.

×»» Chris looked over at Stephanie. She smiled and looked at Murphy. She was done with the bottle. Stephanie put the bottle down and patted Murphy's back. Aurora got off Chris lap and went to use the bathroom. Chris turned the TV on and waited for his match with Finlay. Jericho put his arm around Stephanie once she put Murphy in the stroller. She lay her head on his shoulder. He looked at her and smiled.««×

Chris Jericho ;; You can take a nap while I am out in the ring. I believe no one will hurt you. Who would?

Stephanie McMahon ;; I don't know. Hell, who would want to hurt me while I have you as my boyfriend. No one messes with you. I know that for sure.

Chris Jericho ;; Right. I know no one will bother you while I am away.

×»» Stephanie nodded and looked at the TV, Chris did, too. After a few minutes, Chris got up and told Stephanie that he is going to the ring. She nodded and he left. After he did, she lay down on the couch and took a nap. Aurora just watch the match between her father and Finlay. Murphy was sleeping.««×

--

×»» Chris walked down the hallway to the gorilla position. Chris got to the gorilla position and waited for his theme song to come on. Finlay came up besides him. Chris looked over and smirked.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Good luck.

×»» Finlay looked at Chris and talked in his Irish accent.««×

Same with you, Chris, Finlay said.

×»» Chris nodded then walked up the steps and onto the stage. Finlay waited. The crowd booed Chris. He walked down the ramp, not looking at the crowd. Chris walked up the steps and got into the ring. He walked to the middle of the ring, near the ropes. He slowly looked around at the crowd. Then Finlay's theme song came on. The crowd cheered for him. Finlay came out and slapped some high fives to his fans. He got into the ring and taunted. He put his shillelagh under the turnbuckle. He faced Chris. the ref took Chris' titles and gave it to someone else outside the ring. Chris looked at Finlay then at the ref. He asked if they were ready, which they were. The ref told the bell keeper to ring the bell.

_Ding, Ding, Ding_

No time was wasted. They both got right at each other. The crowd cheering and booing at them.

After a while, Chris gave Finlay the "Codebreaker" and the pin. The ref slapped the canvas for the three count. In the back, Aurora was happy. Stephanie was still sleeping. Aurora woke her up. Stephanie opened her eyes and saw her.««×

Aurora ;; Dad won his match.

×»» She smiled then sat up. Aurora looked at the TV as Chris got his titles and walked to the back. Stephanie got up and went to the door, she opened it and waited for Chris. He walked down the hall to his locker room. The titles on his shoulders now. Once Stephanie saw him, she smiled and walked towards him. He saw her and walked over to her. Once they got to each other, they hugged. She talked to him.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; I heard you won. I am proud of you. How is your ribs?

Chris Jericho ;; It's alright. Come on.

×»» They went to the locker room to pack up. After they did, Jericho was allowed to go to the hotel. They are glad that they didn't see Vince that night. Teddy is sure to see him though. They went to the car, got the kids in and the bags then they got up front. Chris drove. He looked at Stephanie.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Your birthday is soon.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Yes it is. I will be 34. Wow. I am getting old here. Ha.

Chris Jericho ;; I am 38. That isn't really old. Hulk Hogan's age is though.

×»» He drove to the hotel to have a good night sleep.««×

--

×»» Thursday the 24th and Stephanie's birthday. Jericho will do something that will blow away Stephanie's mind. They were at home in Florida. Murphy and Aurora were down for a nap. Stephanie and Chris were laying down, too. Chris wanted to go out and get her a ring before he ask her to marry him. When he looked over at her, she was sleeping. He smiled and kissed her forehead then got up. He was already in clothes. He went to the bathroom to wash up. After that, he went downstairs to the kitchen and left a note for Stephanie. Then he got his keys and left the house. He got into the car, started it and backout of the driveway. Then he drove down the road to find a jewelry store. He wants to ask Stephanie to marry him on her birthday, which is today. He went to the Miami downtown. He looked around at the stores as he past them. After a few minutes, he found one. He parked on the side, shut the engine off and got out. He walked around and put his shades on that he had in the car. He walked to the store door and opened it. He walked in and looked around. There were jewelry in glasses cases and guards watching so the jewelry won't be stolen. Chris took his shades off and hook it on his shirt. He looked at the engagement rings. A salesman walked over to him.««×

Salesman + May I help you with anything, sir?

×»» Chris saw the guy and said,««×

Chris Jericho ;; Not just yet. Still looking.

×»» The salesman nodded and walked away. Chris looked at the rings for a bit longer. He sighed and found a diamond ring. He called the salesman over and he went to Chris. Chris told him he wants to see the diamond ring. The salesman nodded and got it out. Chris took it and looked at it closely. He smirked and said,««×

Chris Jericho ;; I will take it. How much?

Salesman + 1,000.

×»» Chris eyes widen. He wonder if he brought that much money. He gave the ring back and looked into his wallet. He counted the money then sighed. He only had 4,000. He looked at the salesman and said,««×

Chris Jericho ;; I will still take it. Here.

×»» He got the money out and gave it to the guy. He walked to he cash register and put the money in it. Chris waited on him. The guy put the ring in a box then put it in a bag. He gave it to Chris and he took it. He thanked him the went back home.««×

--

×»» At home, Stephanie just woke up when Chris left the store. She saw that Chris wasn't next to her. She got up and put the robe on. She went downstairs to the kitchen. She saw a note on the counter. She went to it and picked it up. She read what it said,

_Hey, babe, I am out right now. Don't worry, I will be back soon as I can. Love you tons!_

_Jericho xoxoxoxoxox_

Stephanie smiled and put the note down on the table. She got the coffee going then went up to take a shower. Chris was on his way home. He put the box in his pocket and threw the bag out. After she done that, she change and washed up. Chris was in the driveway, he shut the engine off and got out of the car. Stephanie was walking down the stairs when the front door opened. Chris walked in and looked up the stairs and smiled. Stephanie smiled and ran to him. He hugged her and she hugged him.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Happy birthday, love.

×»» He whispered in her ear. She looked at him and he planted a big kiss on her lips. Then the pulled away. Stephanie took his hand and went to the living room. They sat on the couch and Stephanie sat on his lap. He put his arms around her. She put her arms around his neck. He lean in and kissed her neck then said,««×

Chris Jericho ;; I got a surprise for you.

Stephanie McMahon ;; What is it?

Chris Jericho ;; I can't say just yet, but you will be very happy.

×»» Jericho rubbed her stomach. She put her head on his. He smiled and thought about life ahead of him with her and his new family. Stephanie then looked at him. He looked up at her.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Can I have my surprise now?

Chris Jericho ;; Not quite yet.

×»» She sighed and got up. She walked to the kitchen and Chris got up to follow her. She made lunch. Chris helped her. Aurora got up around 2:00 P.M. She went downstairs and into the kitchen. Chris looked over and saw her.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Morning.

×»» Stephanie looked and saw her daughter.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Morning, hun.

Aurora; Hi.

×»» She sat down and Stephanie gave her a sandwich. She ate it. Stephanie went to get Murphy. Chris got his food and sat down at the table. He picked up his sandwich and ate it. Jericho still had the box in his front pocket. He would ask her soon once everyone is in the living room. Aurora looked at Jericho and he smiled at her. Soon Stephanie came down and got the bottle for Murphy. She was awake in Stephanie's arms. Chris smiled at Murphy as Stephanie sat down next to him. She feed the bottle to her. Jericho finished his food and put the plate away. He went to sit by Stephanie again. He looked at her.««×

Chris Jericho ;; We can go to the living room and then I will show you what I got for you.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Ok, but after I finish here.

×»» He nodded and went to the living room. He sat down and got the box out. He looked at the ring for a brief moment then closed the box. He put it in his pockets. Aurora was done with her food. She got up and put her plate away then went to the living room. Chris saw her and smiled. She went to sit with him. He looked over at her.««×

Aurora ;; What you got for mom?

Chris Jericho ;; You will see soon.

×»» She nodded and they waited for Stephanie to come in with Murphy. After a few, Stephanie came in with Murphy. She looked at them.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; I am ready.

×»» Chris got up and took Murphy from her. He put her in the play pen then went back to Stephanie. She looked at him and Chris got the box. She saw and started to get excited. He got on one knee and looked up at Stephanie. He took her hand in is free hand and began to talk.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Stephanie, you know I been in love with you since the first day I saw you. I know we went out separate ways and married and had kids, but that is over now that we are together. We are about to have our first child and I can't be more happier. I love you alot.

×»» Aurora smiled and Stephanie was getting teary. Chris opened the back and looked up at Stephanie.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Stephanie, would you marry me?

×»» Stephanie looked at the ring then at Chris.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Yes, I would love to marry you, Chris.

×»» Chris smiled and put the ring on her ring finger then got up. They hugged and kissed. Aurora got up and went to Chris. He picked her up and kissed her cheek. Stephanie went to get Murphy and then back to Chris. Chris looked at Murphy and kissed her cheek.««×

Chris Jericho ;; We should call you mom and Shane.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Ok. Take Murphy for me.

×»» He nodded and got Murphy. She went to get her cell phone upstairs. Chris sat down and put Murphy on his lap. She looked up at him and cooed. She waved her legs and arms around. Aurora sat next to her new soon to be step-father. Chris looked at her then at Murphy. Stephanie came down and sat next to Chris. He smiled at her as she called her mother first.««×

Linda McMahon ;; Hello?

Stephanie McMahon ;; Hey, mom, it's me Stephanie.

Linda McMahon ;; Hey, dear. How are you?

Stephanie McMahon ;; I am great. I got something to tell you.

Linda McMahon ;; What is it?

Stephanie McMahon ;; Me and Chris are getting married. He just purpose to me.

Linda McMahon ;; Oh my, really?

Stephanie McMahon ;; Yes, I am so happy. And it's good that it's on my birthday, too.

Linda McMahon ;; Yes, it is. How is your birthday doing?

Stephanie McMahon ;; I love it now.

Linda McMahon ;; I am glad. So we need a wedding planner then.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Yes, but we are not sure when to get marry because it be very busy when Chris Jr. comes. I was thinking of getting married before he comes out.

×»» She looked at Chris and he nodded.««×

Linda McMahon ;; That be good idea.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Yes, just need to think when though.

Linda McMahon ;; Yeah. Well I am happy for you. Want me to tell your father?

Stephanie McMahon ;; Yeah. I am going to call Shane and tell him about it.

Linda McMahon ;; Ok, dear. Talk later. Love you.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Love you, too. Bye.

×»» She hanged up and looked at Chris. He looked at her.««×

Chris Jericho ;; We can marry soon. Maybe...November or October. My birthday is November 9th it be cool to have it on my birthday or in that month, but I do like Halloween.

Stephanie McMahon ;; We will think about it.

×»» She kissed him and he kissed her back. She then called Shane and told him the same. He was happy about it and can't wait to see them get marry. Stephanie can't wait, too. For that day, they thought about when the wedding would be at.

Plus Chris had went to see Ash for his birthday. He is six years old. He spent time with him and his daughters.««×


	17. Vince Finding Out

×»» Monday; October 5, 2009. Stephanie was 11 weeks pregnant.

Raw was doing a show in LA. Jericho had a home in LA. So he will take his new fiancee and the kids to the house. They were there at the house the very day of Raw. They got their things in the house. Chris showed them were the kids would sleep. Chris set up the playpen for Murphy in Aurora's guest room to sleep in. Stephanie and Aurora followed Chris to the master bedroom. He dropped his and her suitcases off. Then they went back downstairs and Chris took them on a tour. They went outside and Chris had a pool area and a playground for his kids. Aurora smiled and ran over to the swings. Stephanie looked at Chris. He smiled and put his arm around her waist. Murphy was sleeping. Chris took her and brought her to the playpen in Aurora's room. Then he went back outside. Stephanie and Chris sat on a bench. He put his arm around her shoulder. She lay her head on his shoulder.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Last night was great. Me and Big Show took out Rey and Batista in New Jersey at the Hell in the Cell PPV.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Yeah, I know.

×»» Chris and Big Show fought Rey and Batista for the Unified Tag Team Championships and they beat them. Chris hold his titles upstairs in his room. Big Show was at a hotel. Aurora was still on the swings. Chris and Stephanie got up and went inside the house. Chris went into the kitchen and got two bottles of water. He gave one to Stephanie. She thanked him and took it. They went to the living room and sat down. Chris took his cap off and took a sip of his water. Stephanie did the same. Chris looked at her. He put the bottle down on the table and put his arm around her shoulder. She looked at him.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; I like this place. Oh, when will we get married?

Chris Jericho ;; Thinking about in November. After my birthday, maybe close to Thanksgiving.

×»» She nodded and Chris put the TV on. She put her head on his shoulder and he kissed her head. Stephanie took his hand and place it on her stomach. He smiled and rubbed it. He can't wait to see Chris Jr. They watched the news for a bit. Soon Aurora came in and sat besides her mom. They looked over at her.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; You hungry?

×»» She nodded and Stephanie picked her head off his shoulder. She got up and went to the kitchen. Chris looked at Aurora and smiled.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Like the playground?

Aurora ;; Yeah.

×»» Chris smiled and put something else on for Aurora. Then he went to the kitchen. He saw Stephanie cooking food. He went to her.««×

Chris Jericho ;; What you making?

Stephanie McMahon ;; I am cooking soup that I saw in your pantry. It's still good, too.

×»» Chris saw what it was. It was Chicken Noddle Soup. He nodded. He looked around as Stephanie put it in the microwave. Then she went to Chris and stood by him. He looked at her and told her to go sit down at the table. She did and he sat next to her.««×

Chris Jericho ;; November 20th will be good day for the wedding. We need to call some people.

Stephanie McMahon ;; That be a good day. I have to call to get a wedding dress for me and Aurora. I need to call some of my girlfriends to be my brides maid.

×»» Chris nodded. Stephanie got up to get the soup. She took it out of the microwave and put it on the table.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Aurora, come and eat.

×»» She came in and sat down. Stephanie sat back down and looked at Chris then at Aurora. Chris looked at Stephanie. He then got up and went to the living room. He got his cell and called his father. He told him about Stephanie, the baby and the wedding. He was happen about it. Jericho ask him to be his bestman. Ted said he would. Jericho told him when the wedding was and Ted said he will be there. Jericho soon hanged up and went to the kitchen. He told Stephanie that his dad will be the bestman. She nodded. Chris and Stephanie got up and went to the bedroom. Stephanie needed to call some of her friends. Chris wanted to take a shower. Aurora was still eating, Stephanie checked up on Murphy before going to the bedroom. When she got into the bedroom, Chris closed the door and kissed her. She kissed him back. He took his shirt off and threw it on the ground.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Chris, we can't. The baby.

×»» She rubbed her stomach and he sighed. He wanted her so bad. He went to the bathroom, walked in and closed the door. Stephanie sighed and got her cell. Chris took a hot shower. Stephanie called Marissa, Amy AKA Lita and some other friends of hers. Chris washed his hair with shampoo. He rinsed it out then washed his body with soap. Then he rinsed it off with water. Soon he shut the water off and got a towel. He dried his hair then put the towel around his waist. He pulled the shower curtains back and stepped out. He looked the mirror and fixed his hair. In the bedroom, Stephanie got off the phone then looked at the clock. It was 4:25. She looked out the window and looked in his backyard. Then she went to check up on Aurora. She was in the living room, watching TV.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; How was the soup?

Aurora ;; It was good.

×»» Stephanie smiled then went to the kitchen. She saw the bowl on the table, she went to it and picked it up then put it in the dishwasher. Upstairs, Jericho walked out of the bathroom and went to the closet. It was very big. He walked in and to his clothes. Stephanie's clothes was on the other side. He put on his shirt that has like a cross in front. He took the towel off from around his waist and got out his boxers and put them on. Then he got out a pair of jeans and put that on. He put the towel in the laundry basket. He have to do the laundry later. He went down the stairs to the living room. He saw Aurora and Stephanie there. He looked at Stephanie.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Lets go for a walk.

×»» Stephanie looked at Chris. Chris waited for an answer from her.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Ok. Let me get Murphy. The stroller is in the car. Can you get it?

×»» He nodded and she went to get Murphy. Chris got the keys from the car. He walked out of the house and to the rental car. They brought the stroller with them. His car was in the garage. He will looked at it someday. He got the stroller out and shut the trunk. He locked the door and went back into the house. He put the keys into his pockets and unfold the stroller. Stephanie came down with Murphy in her arms. She put her in the stroller then told Aurora to shut the TV off. She sighed and did so. Then went to her mom and step-dad. Chris looked at her and smiled. Then he looked at Stephanie.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Want me to push her?

Stephanie McMahon ;; If you want.

Chris Jericho ;; I want to.

×»» She smiled and he put his hands on the handle. Stephanie opened the door and Chris pushed the stroller out. Stephanie hold Aurora's hand. They walked down the sidewalk. Chris had to go to the arena around 6. To know what he will be doing. Stephanie and the kids will come, too.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Around 6 we are going to the arena.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Ok.

×»» They walked for a bit not getting to far from the house either. Soon they turned back and went back home. They got ready to leave. Stephanie took a shower, before she did, she told Chris to bath Murphy. He nodded. She gave him Murphy then went into the bathroom. He took Murphy into the hall bathroom and lay her on the counter. He ran the water from the sink. He drain so water won't go down the pipe. He got it warm for her. He got the baby shampoo for her and baby soap. He shut the water off and took her clothes off then put her in the water. He hold her head so she won't drown. Aurora was getting ready. He got the soap and washed her body with a cloth. It be hard to wash her head. He then rinse it off with water. After that, he called for Stephanie. She was in the bedroom getting dress. She heard him and went to see what is wrong. She went to the bathroom and Chris looked at her.««×

Chris Jericho ;; I need help.

×»» She smiled and went to him. She hold Murphy's head and Chris put some shampoo in his hands and rubbed it on her head. Stephanie smiled at him. He smiled back.««×

Chris Jericho ;; I will be giving Chris Jr. a bath, too and helping you out with him.

×»» Soon Murphy was clean and Aurora was ready. Chris went to pack his bag. Stephanie took care of Murphy and changed her. He put his trunk and boots into the suitcase since he will have to face someone that night. He put the titles in it, too and some other things. He will just leave his suit here. After he was done, he pulled the handle up then rolled it to where Stephanie was. She was getting some things for Murphy into a bag. Murphy was in her crib for the moment. Chris smiled at Stephanie.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Almost ready.

×»» Chris looked at his watch. It was 5:36. He nodded. He got Murphy then went downstairs. Stephanie followed him soon after. Aurora was downstairs waiting. Chris put the suitcase by the door then went to the car. Stephanie followed. Chris out Murphy in the back in the carseat. He buckle her up then went to get his suitcase and Aurora. She followed him out to the car and got in back. Chris put the suitcase in the trunk then went to this driver side. Stephanie buckle Aurora up then got in front with Chris. She had the bag for Murphy up front with her, too. Chris pulled out of the driveway and drove to the arena. Chris was a bit in a rush, but tried not to speed. Stephanie hold on to her stomach.««×

--

×»» Around 6, they got to the arena. Chris parked the car around the building where there is no fans around them to attack him and Stephanie. He shut the engine off and they got out. Chris got the stroller for Murphy while Stephanie got her. She put Murphy in the stroller and Chris got Aurora out. Stephanie got the bag and Chris got his suitcase. Stephanie told Chris to hold the bag, too. He nodded and took it from her so she can push the stroller. Jericho opened the door and let his family in. Then he walked in after Aurora. They walked down the hallway, looking for Chris's locker room. Chris looked at Stephanie's ass and smirked. They continued down the hallway until Chris saw his locker room. It had his name on the door. He opened the door first then Stephanie wheeled the stroller in then Aurora walked in behind her then Jericho. He shut the door behind him. Aurora went to sit down on the couch and Stephanie sat with her. Jericho put the suitcase on a chair by the locker area. Chris looked at Stephanie and asked her,««×

Chris Jericho ;; So what does your father have instore for me now?

Stephanie McMahon ;; I don't know.

Chris Jericho ;; Lets go see him then.

×»» Aurora looked at Chris.««×

Aurora ;; I don't want to walk again.

Chris Jericho ;; I will carry you.

×»» He picked her up and she put her arms around his neck. Stephanie smiled at them. She got up and Chris went to open the door again with his free hand. She wheeled the stroller out into the hall again. Chris walked out and shut his door. Then he walked down the hall toward Vince's office. Stephanie followed behind him. Soon they got there and Chris knocked on the waited for Vince to yell or to open the door. A few seconds later, someone opened the door and they saw it was Vince McMahon. He saw Chris holding Aurora then looked over at Stephanie. She smiled and walked over to him to give him a hug.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Hi, daddy.

×»» He hugged her back then looked at Chris then over to Stephanie.««×

Vince McMahon ;; What you guys need?

Chris Jericho ;; I wanted to know if I have to fight tonight?

×»» Vince looked at him then told them to come in. So they did, Chris put Aurora down and she went to her grandfather and he picked her up. They hugged then he put her down and went to hold Murphy. Chris stood by Stephanie and waited for Vince to answer him. After a while, Vince gave Stephanie Murphy back then he went to the desk and sat down. He looked over at Chris then at his papers on the desk. Chris looked at it, too. He went to sit down and Stephanie sat on his lips. He put his arm around her waist so she won't fall. Vince looked over at them then down at his papers again. Vince then began to talk. He looked up from his papers««×

Vince McMahon ;; First off, your mother called and told me about you guys getting married. §-Chris and Steph nodded-§ Why would you do that Stephanie?

Stephanie McMahon ;; Dad, I love him and he loves me, that is why we are getting married. If you can't see that then don't come to the wedding.

×»» Chris looked at Stephanie and smiled then looked at Vince. Vince looked at them.««×

Vince McMahon ;; I can see you love him since you are having his child.

×»» Chris sighed and asked,««×[/color]

Chris Jericho ;; Can you just tell me who I am facing?

Vince McMahon ;; Yeah. You are facing--

×»» He looked at his papers then back at Chris with a smirk on his face.««×

Vince McMahon ;; You are up against Kane.

×»» Chris nodded and Stephanie got off his lap. She went to the stroller and Chris picked Aurora up. Then they left and went back to the locker room. He got change into his gear. Stephanie was on the couch. After Chris was done, he sat with Stephanie.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Your father is not stopping this wedding.

Stephanie McMahon ;; He won't.

×»» Chris looked at her then got ready for his match.««×

--

×»» His match is the Main Event one which Chris wanted. A Main Event match. Stephanie stayed with the kids so she won't get hurt by Kane. Jericho went out first with the titles with him. Once in the ring, the pryros for Kane's theme song went off and Chris looked over at the stage. Kane came out and walked down the ramp to the ring. Chris watch Kane got into the ring and to the middle of the ring. He got out quickly before he did his fire from the 4 posts. After that, Kane waited for Chris to get into the ring. The ref told him to get into the ring, too, so that they can start the match. Chris took his titles off him and gave it to the ring keeper then he walked up the steps and got into the ring. Kane waited for him. Jericho got into the ring and the ref told the keeper to ring the bell.

_Ding, Ding, Ding_

Kane and Jericho went at it. Kane the upperhand, but Chris fought back. Kane fought back, too. Boos and cheers can be heard for them. Minutes past and Chris was giving it all to Kane. After a few minutes, Jericho gave Kane a huge Codebreaker and pin him for the 3 count.

_Ding, Ding, Ding_

_The winner of this match by pinfall is Chris Jericho_

Chris smirked and has his arms raised. He got the titles, got out of the ring and went to the back. Stephanie was happy that he won. Jericho walked to his locker room. He had the two titles on his shoulder. Once he got to his locker room, he opened the door and walked in. He saw Stephanie on the couch, she saw him and smiled. Chris smiled and went to his suitcase to change. Aurora was sitting next to her mom. Murphy was sleeping already. Chris took a quick shower before he changed. He got out and got his gear into the suitcase and his boots plus his titles. He sat on a folded chair and put his sneakers on. Once he got it tied, he looked at Stephanie.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Lets go back home.

×»» Chris got his suitcase and pulled the handle up. Aurora got off the couch and hold Chris' hand. Chris smiled at her and opened the door for Stephanie. She pushed the stroller out then he followed her. He closed the door and got his suitcase. They went to the car. Once they were there, he put the suitcase in the trunk then opened the door and helped Aurora into her carseat. He buckle her up and Stephanie did the same with Murphy. Chris got the stroller in the back, too. He shut the door and got in front. Stephanie was there already. He started the car and went back home.««×


	18. BOD

×»» The next day, Smackdown/ECW tapings was in Greenville, S.C. Chris and Stephanie packed up their stuff plus the kids things then they got into the rental and went to the airport to fly over to South Carolina. Later in that day, they got there, they got a rental car and went to the hotel. They have brought the carseats with them, too. They went to the hotel that the other WWE divas/wrestlers are going to. Once they have got there, Chris parked the car and shut the engine off. Stephanie got out and went to get Murphy out. Chris got out and helped Aurora out of the car. Once he did that, he got the bags out of the trunk. He had like five bags to carry. So he went to get a baggage cart then went back to get the five bags. Stephanie carried Murphy. Chris got the bags and went to the door. Aurora followed her mom. Chris went to check them in. Stephanie went to the elevator and waited for Chris. When Chris was done, he pushed the cart and went to Stephanie. She pressed the button and they waited for the doors to open. Chris looked at Stephanie then at Aurora.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Want to ride on the cart?

×»» Stephanie looked at him as the doors opened. They walked in and Chris pressed the floor number. She looked at him again.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; I don't want her to get hurt.

Chris Jericho ;; She won't.

×»» He picked Aurora up and put her on the cart. She sat down and looked up at Chris. Stephanie looked at Chris then at Aurora. Chris smiled then lean against the wall. Stephanie looked at him and smiled. Chris smiled at her. He looked at Murphy and played with her little hands. Soon the doors opened on their floor, Jericho pushed the cart out then down the hallway. Stephanie followed him. They got to the end of the hallway and Chris put the card in the slot until it turned green. He pulled it out then turned the handle. He hold the door open and let Stephanie in then he followed pulling the cart in behind him. The door closed behind him and Aurora got off the cart and went to sit down on the couch. Chris put the bags on the floor by the beds then told Stephanie he will be back. She nodded and he went to return the cart to the lobby.««×

--

×»» Chris returned the cart then went back to the elevator to go back to his room. He pressed the button and waited for the doors to open. When it did, he walked in and pressed his floor number. The door closed and he lean against the wall of the elevator. He got his cellphone and looked at it. He tweeted about what he was doing.««×

IAmJericho going back up to my room to see my wife to be and my step-daughters.

×»» After that, he put his cell away and waited for his floor to come. After a few minutes, he got there and then started to walked down the hall to the room. he got the key card in his pockets. But since Stephanie is there, he knocked on it and Stephanie went to open the door. He walked in and looked at Stephanie then went to sit down. Aurora was still on the couch. He sat next to her. Then Stephanie came to sit down besides him. Murphy was on the bed with the blankets around her so she won't fall off. Chris then remember he have to get to the arena around 6 P.M. So he got up and took a shower. Stephanie watched some TV with Aurora. They were already ready to leave. Once Chris got out of the shower, he washed up first then change. Once he got his shirt on, he fixed his hair. Then after that, he left the bathroom and pack what he needed for tonight Smackdown taping. He packed his Unified Tag Team Championships, too. Once that was finish, he told Stephanie that he was ready. She got up and said,««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Let me get the bag for Murphy ready.

×»» Chris nodded and she got ready. Chris went to Murphy and picked her up. He hold her in his arms and smiled. Stephanie got Murphy's bottles and such into the bag. Then she was ready. He hand Murphy over to her and she took her. He got his two suitcases. Stephanie turned the TV off and told Aurora to follow them. She did. They went to the elevator and Chris pressed the down button. After a few seconds, the doors opened and they walked into the elevator. Chris pressed the lobby button. The doors closed and they went down. Chris stood by Stephanie. He looked at her then at her stomach. He put his hand on it and rubbed it. She looked at him and smiled.««×

Chris Jericho ;; I hope Chris Jr. is out before the honeymoon.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Maybe.

×»» After a few minutes, they stepped out of the elevator and went to the doors. Chris opened the door and let Stephanie and Aurora out first then he followed them. They went to the car. Chris unlocked the doors then then trunk. He put the suitcases and bag in the trunk then shut it. Chris helped Aurora in while Stephanie got Murphy. Once everyone was in and buckle, Chris drove to the arena. Stephanie had her hands on her stomach, rubbing it. Chris looked at her then at the road. Jericho put the radio on. He didn't have it loud because of Murphy.««×

--

×»» Around 5:45 P.M., they got to the arena. Jericho parked the car in the back of the building, shut the engine off then got out. He got Aurora out from the back as Stephanie got Murphy. Then he got the suitcases and the bag. Then he got the stroller for Murphy. Stephanie put her in it after he set it up. She put the bag in the basket on the bottom of the stroller. Chris got the suitcases by the handles and told Aurora to hold one of them. She nodded and took ahold of one. They walked to the doors. Luckily there were guards there, one hold the door open for Stephanie, she pushed the stroller in and Chris followed her with Aurora by his side. They walked to Jericho's locker room. While walking, Big Show walked up to them. Show had his bags with him. Chris saw him.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Hey, Show. What is up?

The Big Show ;

Could I share your locker room?

Chris Jericho ;; Why?

The Big Show ;

We are partners anyway. We should have the same locker room.

×»» Chris looked at Stephanie, she looked at him and shrugged. Chris looked at the Big Show.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Ok then. Follow us.

×»» So they went to look for Jericho's locker room. After a few seconds of walking around, they found his locker room. Show opened the door and let Stephanie in then Chris and Aurora. Once inside, Stephanie put the stroller by the sofa then she sat down. Show walked in after Jericho and closed the door. Aurora went to sit with her mom and Jericho put his suitcases by the locker area, Show did the same and sat on one of the folded chairs. Jericho went to sit by Aurora. He looked at Big Show.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Do we have a match? Or me? Or you?

The Big Show ;

Yeah. We do. We are against Kane and The Undertaker.

Chris Jericho ;; Oh. Wow. For the Unified Tag Team Titles?

The Big Show ;

If they win, they will get a title shot at them.

×»» Chris nodded and got up to get change. Then he asked,««×

Chris Jericho ;; When is it?

The Big Show ;

Main Event.

×»» Chris nodded again. He would get change later on. He sat back down and put his arm around Stephanie's shoulder. She put her right hand on his stomach. He looked down at it and smiled. Big Show looked at them then down on the floor. Aurora was reading a book. Murphy was sleeping. Stephanie looked at the ring on her finger. Show saw it and asked,««×

The Big Show ;

Wow. Nice ring.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Thanks. Jericho gave it to me.

×»» Chris looked at Stephanie and smiled, she smiled back at him.««×

The Big Show ;

You guys getting married?

Chris Jericho ;; Yes. In November on the 20th. You can come. We don't know the time just yet, I will call you when we do though.

×»» Show nodded and they talked about tonight. They just have to beat Taker and Kane. Stephanie just listen to them and looked over at Aurora then at Murphy once in a while. After a while, Chris got up the asked,««×

Chris Jericho ;; Who is hungry?

Stephanie McMahon ;; I am. I am sure Aurora is, too.

×»» Aurora looked up and said,««×

Aurora ;; I am.

×»» Chris nodded then looked at Stephanie.««×

Chris Jericho ;; What you want?

Stephanie McMahon ;; Just a salad and water.

×»» He nodded and looked at the Big Show. He shook his head no. He nodded and looked at Aurora.««×

Aurora ;; Sandwich.

×»» He nodded again then left the room. Chris walked to the cafe. He thought about his match tonight. He soon got to the cafe and order. He got himself a sandwich and water. He got the salad and the water for Stephanie. Another sandwich for Aurora and juice. He had alot to carry, so the girl behind the counter put it in a bag for him. He thanked her then left. All wrestlers/divas and backstage workers didn't need to pay for food or anything. Which is what Chris love being a wrestler. He went to the locker room. As soon as he got there, he opened the door then walked in. Show and Stephanie were talking when he got in. They stopped when they saw him. Chris smiled and sat down on the sofa and hand the food and drinks to Aurora and Stephanie. The he got his and began to eat it. Show sighed and turned the TV on. They watched Raw.««×

--

×»» When Chris was done with his food, he went to get change, Show will change after Jericho. Aurora was done with her food, Stephanie was almost done. Murphy was awake now. Stephanie got her and feed her the bottle. Soon Chris came out and Show went to change. Chris put his clothes into the suitcase then went to sit on the a folded chair and put his boots on. Then he looked at Murphy and Stephanie. He smiled then looked at Aurora. She was reading her book. Show came out of the bathroom with his gear on. He sat down on another folded chair and put his boots on. Chris looked at Big Show. Show looked at him. Chris got up from the seat and went to sit by Stephanie. She was burping Murphy now. She did a little one then Stephanie hand her to Chris. He got her and put her in his arms. She smiled up at him. Stephanie put the bottle away. Show looked at them and smiled. Stephanie smiled, too. Chris kissed Murphy's forehead then hand her back to Stephanie. She took her and put her back in the stroller. Chris got up and looked at Big Show.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Lets go to the gorilla position.

The Big Show ;

Ok.

×»» He got up and got his titles, Chris went to get his, too. Stephanie got up and went to Chris. He looked at her and smiled. She lean in and kissed his lips. He kissed her back then put his hand on her stomach.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Keep Chris Jr. safe for me.

Stephanie McMahon ;; I will.

×»» He smiled then waved to Aurora. She waved back. He smiled and left with The Big Show. He closed the door behind him. He put one titles around his waist and the other on his shoulder. Show put both on each of his shoulder. Then they went to the gorilla position. Show looked down at Jericho.««×

The Big Show ;

So you ready to be a father once again?

Chris Jericho ;; Yes, I am. I can't wait. I should tell Ash and my twin girls about their new little brother, but I will soon as I can.

The Big Show ;

That is good. Me and my wife don't have any kids.

×»» Jericho stopped and looked over at The Big Show. He is very big. Jericho smirked.««×

Chris Jericho ;; I don't see how you guys can have kids since you might crush her when you get ontop of her.

×»» Show laughed and knew that was true. Jericho kept walking as Show followed him. Soon they got to the gorilla position. A worker came up and told Jericho that they have to be somewhere in the back so they can get him and Show talking about tonight's match.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Sure thing, junior. Come on, Show.

×»» They went to a part of the backstage with the cameraman following them. Once they got to a place, they stopped and face each other. Chris told the guy to roll. He nodded and turned the camera on. Chris turned to Show and started to talk about tonight's match. Show nodded and talked, too. After a while, the cameraman cut and turned to camera off. Chris looked at him and the cameraman said that SD is on a break now. Chris nodded and walked back to the gorilla position, Big Show followed him. Once they got there, they waited for their cue to go out to the ring. Chris thought about Stephanie. He smirked and shook his head. He looked at The Big Show. He looked down at him.««×

--

×»» "Wellllll Break The Walls Down" the crowd heard it and began to boo Jericho and Show. They walked onto the stage and down the ramp to the ring. They ignore the booing of the crowd. They got into the ring and taunted to the crowd as the booed louder this time. Chris smirked and looked around at the crowd. After a few Kane's theme song came on and the red lights went on. The crowd cheered for him as he came out. Jericho and Big Show gout out of the ring as Kane got into the ring. Kane taunted. Then a second later, there was a _gong_. Everyone knew what that meant. The arena got dark and the crowd was going wild. Undertaker made his entrance. Jericho and Big Show waited. Once he was in the ring, Jericho and The Big Show got into the ring, too. Jericho told Big Show he can start first. He got outside the ropes. Show looked at Jericho then looked over at The Undertaker who was started first for his team. Jericho watched as Big Show fought Taker. Chris cheered on for his partner. Taker power back on Big Show. At one point, Show tagged Jericho in when Taker was down on the canvas. Chris got in and smirked. He put one arm up in the air and looked at Taker. He went to pick him up from the canvas, but Taker got him by the throat. He put his hands on Taker's arm, trying to escape. Taker went to Kane and tagged him in. Chris looked at Kane and panic a little. Kane kicked him in his side. Chris hold his side and tried to get to The Big Show, but Kane got ahold of him. Kane pushed him to the turnbuckle. He threw some punches at Jericho's stomach. Chris hold his stomach after Kane backed away. Kane then went to him and did a few more moves on Chris. Kane tagged in Taker. Chris was on the canvas. Taker got in and got Jericho up off the canvas. The match went to a break.««×

--

×»» The show comes back from break. Big Show is in the ring taking on Taker. Jericho was outside, getting some rest. Chris slowly got up on the apron and watched the match. Big Show was doing his job on Taker. Chris just watched. After a while, Big Show punched Kane and knocked him out. He pinned him for the count. Chris got Taker out of the ring. Jeri-Show won the match and BOD got not title shot at the Unified Tag Team Championships. Both rolled out of the ring. The ref gave them their titles. Then they went to the back to the locker room. Stephanie watched them match and was happy that they won. Chris and Show walked in the back. Chris was tired and wanted to get off his feet. After a few seconds, they got to the locker room, Chris opened the door and walked in. Stephanie looked over at him and smiled. He went to the sofa and sat down besides her. Show closed the door behind him. Show sat on the folded chair. Chris put his head on her shoulder. She put her arm around him.««×

Chris Jericho ;; I am glad I am off my feet.

×»» Chris looked at Stephanie. He got up and walked to the suitcase to put his titles in it. He got his street clothes and went to the bathroom. He quickly change. Show got his bag and waited for Jericho to get out. Aurora was on another chair, looking around. Stephanie looked at her then at Big Show. They both smiled at each other. Stephanie looked at the bathroom door when it opened. Chris came out, his boots and gear in his hands. He put it in the other suitcase he brought with him. Show got up and went to use the bathroom. Chris looked at Murphy then at Aurora. She waved at him and Chris waved back. He sat back down next to Stephanie. Murphy was sleeping now. Stephanie put her arm around his shoulder. He looked at her and smiled.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Lets go to the hotel since Smackdown is over now.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Ok.

×»» Both got up. Chris turned the TV off. Show walked out of the bathroom. Chris told him that they are going back to the hotel. He nodded and said he will, too. So they got their things. Chris got his suitcases and walked to the door, he opened it and Stephanie pushed the stroller out into the hallway. Aurora followed her. He walked out then Show followed Chris out. He shut the lights off then closed the door. They walked to the parking lot to their cars. Chris walked behind Stephanie. He looked down at Aurora. Soon they got to the parking lot. Chris and Stephanie went to their car and Show went to his. Stephanie got Murphy in and Chris got the suitcases and bag in the trunk then helped Aurora into her carseat. He shut the door then got in the driver's side. Stephanie was already in her seat. Chris turned the engine on then back up. Then he went straight to the hotel.««×


	19. The Ex Calls

×»» After the week of Halloween, Stephanie was now 19 weeks pregnant. It was Sunday the 22 of November and they already got the tux and dresses. Chris's dad will bring his own tux. Stephanie got Murphy and Aurora each one. Amy and Marissa got their dresses, too. They just needed a place to have the wedding at. They need to get the cake and food. Alot to do really. He also will have Ash and his twins girls come to the wedding. He isn't sure about Jessica though. His dad will be there before the week of the wedding. Chris checked to see when the 20th falls on and it was on a Friday. It should be ok with everyone, he hopes. He told Stephanie. She said it should be fine with the family. She called her parents anyway. Chris went to see Murphy and Aurora. Aurora was playing with her dolls in her room and Murphy was in the crib taking a nap. He went to check her, he smiled and kissed her forehead. He then went downstairs. They were in Tampa, Florida now. Him and Stephanie took the kids out for Halloween yesterday. Chris was the undead Elvis. Stephanie was a witch. Aurora was princess and Murphy was a pumpkin. They got some candies. Chris checked them before Aurora and himself ate some. Stephanie had Murphy in the stroller. Chris went with Aurora to the door. Each had a bag. Now it's November. His birthday was this month. He is 39 now. He went to the living room and sat down. He turned the TV on and watched some TV. Stephanie was talking to her family up in the bedroom. Chris put a TV show on. After a few minutes, Stephanie came down and into the living room. Chris looked over and smiled. She sat next to him and Chris put his hand on her big stomach. He kissed her lips and she kissed him back.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Mom said that is a good day for them and Shane told me that it's a good day for them, too.

Chris Jericho ;; Ok. Now how about our other guests. They need to know when the wedding is and what time.

Stephanie McMahon ;; I am not sure of the time yet. Let me call some of my friends. You call yours.

×»» She got up then went back upstairs. Chris turned the TV off and got his cell out from his pockets. He called Rey Mysterio. He was friends with him. He told him about the wedding and when it was. He isn't sure about the time, but will call him when he gets that info. Rey said that he will be there. Chris thanked him then hanged up. He called his Fozzy band mates. He told him what he had told Rey. All of them said that they will be there. He called some other friends that are out of wrestling and some that are in wrestling. After talking with his dad, he put the cellphone away then got up. He went to the kitchen to get something to eat since it's after 12 now. Chris went to the fridge and opened it. He opened the top and took a sip of the water. He put the cap back on and but the bottle on the counter. He looked in the freezer. He got out a steak. He can grill it on the grill in the backyard. He got it out and got some sauce for it, too. He put it on a plate big enough for it. Stephanie was almost done with her calls. Chris went out to the grill to start it up. He waited for a while then went to get the food. He the plate from the counter then went back out to the grill. Stephanie got off the phone then went to see Aurora. She was still playing with her dolls. She smiled then went to see Murphy. When she looked into the crib, Murphy opened her eyes. Stephanie smiled and picked he up. Then she went downstairs. She went to get a bottle for Murphy. She smelled food and wonder what Chris was cooking. Once she got the bottle, she went outside. She saw Chris by the grill. He looked over and saw Stephanie and Murphy. He smiled.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Hey. Did you call your friends?

Stephanie McMahon ;; Yes. They all can come.

×»» Chris nodded and checked on the steak. Stephanie sat down. She put Murphy in her right arm then feed her the bottle. Chris went to get his bottle of water in the kitchen then he went back outside and sat with Stephanie. He looked at Murphy. She was looking at him. She reach for him with one of her little hands. He put his finger out and she took it. He smiled when she did that. Stephanie smiled, too. When she was done drinking her milk, Chris picked her up and put her in his arms. She giggles and waved her arms and legs. Chris laughed. Stephanie got up and put the bottle in the sink in kitchen. Chris rocked Murphy to sleep/ Stephanie haven't burp her yet. She went to tell Chris. He nodded and put her head on his shoulder and lightly patted her back. Stephanie sat next to him. Chris smiled at her then heard a little burp from Murphy. Chris took her in his arms and saw her mouth was in a little "o". He felt wetness on his shoulder. He looked to see that she threw up on him.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Oh, no. Take her. She threw up on me.

×»» Stephanie took Murphy and Chris got up and went into the house. He went up the stairs to the bedroom. He took his shirt off and put it on the ground. He went to the closet and got another shirt on. Then he got the shirt on the ground and put it in the basket. He remember that he wanted to do them before, but never got to them. Now he can do it. He picked the basket up and went to the washer and dryer, which was in the hallway. When he put the basket down, he forgot about the steak. He ran down the stairs and to the grill outside. He checked the steak. It was ok. He looked at Stephanie. She had Murphy sleeping in her right arm. She looked up at him and smiled. She rubbed her stomach then felt Chris Jr. kick.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Your son just kicked.

×»» Chris went to her and put his hand on her stomach and also felt Jr. kick. He smirked.««×

Chris Jericho ;; That's my boy.

×»» Stephanie put her hand on his that was still on her stomach. Soon he went to get the steak from the grill and put it on the plate. He then asked,««×

Chris Jericho ;; Is Aurora hungry?

Stephanie McMahon ;; I will go ask her.

×»» She got up slowly and walked inside. Chris went after her once he shut the gas off. He put the plate on the counter and Stephanie went to put Murphy in her crib up in her room. Once she was done with that, she went to see Aurora. She was now reading, Stephanie smiled then asked,««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Honey, you hungry?

×»» Aurora looked up from her book and said,««×

Aurora ;; Yes, I am, mommy.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Come on then. Dad made steak.

×»» She put the book down and followed her mom down to the kitchen. Chris was cutting up the steak. Stephanie went to him and told him that she was hungry. He nodded and cut some steak up from Aurora. Stephanie got some juice for Aurora. Once Chris got the steak cut up for Aurora, he put it on a smaller plate, got a fork then put it in front of her. She looked up at him and thanked him. He smiled and said,««×

Chris Jericho ;; You are welcome.

×»» He got two plates and put one half on his and the other half on Stephanie's plate. Once she gave Aurora her juice, she went to get her plate. She thanked him and kissed his lips, he kissed her back. He went to sit down and Stephanie sat besides him. They ate in silence. Chris looked at Stephanie then at Aurora. He smiled and continued to eat. Stephanie looked at Chris and put her hand on his lap. He felt it and began to smirk. They did talk about the next show which is Raw, tomorrow and in New Jersey. So they have to pack up tonight and fly there in the morning, early. So they have to go to bed early. Chris looked at his watch and it was only 3:52 P.M. He finished his food then put it in the dish washer. He got his bottle that he left out side and went to sit back with Stephanie. He looked at her and told her that he is going to do some of his laundry. She nodded and he got up and went upstairs to do the laundry. After that, he went to the master bedroom and sat on the bed. He yawned and did his Y2J pose with arms. He smiled and lay back on the bed. He closed his eyes. He thought about taking a break from wrestling to do some Fozzy recordings and taking care of his family. Stephanie was finished with her food and put her plate and silverware in the dishwasher. She looked at Aurora then went up to the bedroom. She saw Chris laying down on the bed. She went to the bed and sat besides him. He opened his eyes and saw her. He sat up and put his arms around her.««×

Chris Jericho ;; How was the steak?

Stephanie McMahon ;; It was great.

×»» Chris smiled and kissed her cheek. She smiled and kissed her lips. He looked at her. Then at her stomach. She looked down, too.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Jr. better come out soon.

Stephanie McMahon ;; I am sure he will soon. Patience.

×»» Chris sighed then got up. He went to the closet to get his suitcases and packed for the morning. Stephanie did the same thing. Then she went to help Aurora with her bag. After that, she packed a bag for Murphy. After Chris packed his suitcases with his gear and the titles, he went downstairs to the living room. He saw Aurora on the couch, watching TV. She looked over at him and waved. Chris sat next to her. They watched some TV. Soon Stephanie came down, walked into the living room and sat by Chris. He put his arm around her. She put her head on his shoulder. He brush his hand against her forehead and kissed it. She then put her head under his chin. He wrapped his other arm around her and putting his chin on her head. He watched the TV then closed his eyes. Stephanie had her eyes closed, too. Aurora looked over at them and smiled. She continued to watch TV.««×

--

×»» At 5:24 P.M. Chris opened his eyes and he was laying on the couch. He didn't felt Stephanie with him. He sat up and pulled the blanket off him and got up. Aurora wasn't there and the TV was off. He went up the stairs and checked up on Murphy; she was still sleeping. Then he went to the Aurora's room and she was sleeping, too. So Stephanie must be sleeping also. He decided to finish the laundry. Once he go his clothes in the dryer, he went to the bedroom and saw Stephanie sleeping. He grinned and walked over to the bed. He went to his side and got in. She was facing him, her eyes still closing, deep in sleep, Chris isn't sure. He took his shirt off and put it on the ground then lay down besides her. He yawned and put his hand on her hip. She was in her nightgown already. It was black. He put his head on the pillow and fell asleep again. Around 6 P.M., Stephanie opened her eyes and saw Chris sleeping next to her. She smiled and kissed his forehead. His arm was still on her hip. She carefully removed it and put it next to him. She got out of the bed and went to use the bathroom. When she dried her hands off, she went to go feed Murphy. She went to the kitchen to get her bottle. The she went to the living room to feed her. After a while, she burped her. She spit up on the blanket that Stephanie had over her shoulder. Then put her in the playpen and went to put the bottle in the sink. She empty the dishwasher. Once Stephanie was done, she went upstairs to get her cellphone. Then she went to the living room to watch out for Murphy. She view her pictures on the phone. She got pictures of Chris and herself plus the kids. She got a pink blackberry. She knows that Chris got a black one. A second later, her cellphone rang. She quickly answered it not to disturb Murphy. She didn't check to see who it was first.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Hello. Stephanie McMahon speaking. Who is this?

×»» Stephanie waited then heard a voice she thought she will never hear again.««×

Paul AKA Triple-H -- Still a McMahon?

Stephanie McMahon ;; Paul? Why you calling me for?

Paul AKA Triple-H -- Because I can. I would like to see how my ex wife is doing with...her new beau.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Me and Chris are doing great. We are getting marry soon.

Paul AKA Triple-H -- On his birthday?

Stephanie McMahon ;; No. I'm not telling you when.

Paul AKA Triple-H -- Why not? I should come. I miss my daughters. Don't they miss me?

Stephanie McMahon ;; I guess so. I will ask Chris then I will call you back.

Paul AKA Triple-H -- Sure, why not. Talk later.

×»» He hanged up then she did. She looked at the phone for a second then put it on the table besides her. She waited for Chris to wake up. Around 6:45 P.M., Chris got up and saw Stephanie gone. He sighed then went to use the bathroom. After that, he went downstairs. He saw Stephanie in the living room. He went to her. She looked up and saw him. She smiled. He sat down and kissed her. He kissed her back.««×

Chris Jericho ;; How long you been up?

Stephanie McMahon ;; Since six. I feed Murphy. She is in bed now.

×»» Chris nodded then asked,««×

Chris Jericho ;; Anyone called?

Stephanie McMahon ;; Uh...yes. Paul called me on my cell.

×»» Chris looked at her. He was mad that Paul called her.««×

Chris Jericho ;;What he wanted?

Stephanie McMahon ;; To see how I was. Told him that you and me are doing great and getting married. I didn't tell him when. He wanted to come to see his daughters.

×»» Chris sighed and though about it. Paul could come but he will have people watch him. He looked at the floor then at her.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Sure. I guess he can come, but I am having people watch him.

Stephanie McMahon ;; Ok, I will call him to tell him that he can come.

×»» Chris nodded and Stephanie called Paul back. After a few seconds, she hanged up and put her phone down. Chris looked at the time. It was only 7:06 P.M. He licked his lips and said,««×

Chris Jericho ;; We should go to bed.

Stephanie McMahon ;; I am not tired though.

Chris Jericho ;; You will be once I put you to work.

×»» She was confused. So she asked,««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; What you mean?

Chris Jericho ;; Come and see.

×»» Chris got up and took her hand. She got up and they walked up the stairs and went to the bedroom. Once they got there, Chris closed the door behind her. She looked at him as he release her hand. He went to the bed and sat down. Then he lay down and pointed to his dick. Stephanie smirked and walked over to him. She looked at his face and he was looking up at her. She put her hand on his jeans. She got to his zipper and unzipped it. Chris bit his bottom lip. She then took his jeans off. It drop to the ground. She saw his boxers on and took that odd, too. Then she saw his dick. It wasn't big...yet. She got in between his legs and put her hand on it. He moaned. Stephanie smirked and put it in her mouth and started to suck on it. Chris hold onto the blanket. He arch his hips at her. She sucked harder and he moaned alot more. After 10 minutes, she stopped and lay next to him. He was already sleeping. She kissed his forehead and went to sleep, too.««×


	20. DX

×»» The next day, which is Chris' birthday, Stephanie and Chris got up early like around 6 and got ready. They both took a quick shower, not together then got change and wash up. When Chris was done, he put his suitcases and her bags in the car then went to get Murphy's things and put it in the car, too. When Stephanie was ready, she went to get Aurora and Chris went to get Murphy. They put them in the car. Stephanie went to get Aurora's things. Once she put it in the back, she got up front, Chris backed up and started towards the airport. The girls was still sleeping. Jericho put the radio on and it was playing Lady Gaga "Bad Romance". Chris smirked. Hard to believe that he listen to her songs. Stephanie looked at him then at the radio. Chris looked over at her.««×

Chris Jericho ;; What?

Stephanie McMahon ;; Why you listening to her?

Chris Jericho ;; I wanted to. Hell, you don't even know what songs I listen to, do you?

Stephanie McMahon ;; No, I don't.

Chris Jericho ;; Well, I listen to her, Sean Kingston and Jay-Z. I do still listen to Heavy Metal. I listen to this sometimes, not all the time.

×»» Stephanie nodded. He smiled and hold her hand. After an hour, they got to the airport at 8. He paid to park the car. Once he shut the engine, he got out and so did Stephanie. Chris went to get a cart for the bags. Stephanie got Murphy. Chris told Stephanie that they are not bringing the stroller. Stephanie wanted, too, but it be fine, she can carry the carseat that Murphy will be in. Chris then went to get Aurora, she was up now and hungry. Chris told her that he will get her something inside the airport. She nodded and they went inside the airport. He went to get the tickets for them. Which cost alot of money. Then he went to put the bags and suitcases onto the plane. After that, they went to get something to eat. Chris had Murphy's bag incase she needs something from it while they are on a plane. Chris got Aurora something to eat. He didn't want anything. Stephanie didn't want anything either. They went to sit at a table at McD's, which Aurora have a Happy Meal. Stephanie put the carseat on the table facing her. Murphy was still sleeping. Stephanie looked at the blanket that she brought her a long time ago. She looked at Jericho and smiled. She is happy to be with him now. Chris licked his lips and looked at Stephanie. He looked at Murphy. Murphy opened her eyes and saw him. She giggled and waved her arms. Chris turned her towards him and picked her up. Stephanie smiled and rubbed her stomach. Chris put Murphy into his arms and rocked her. He hold her hand with his finger. Both smiled and laughed. Chris was happy that he got his step-daughters. Maybe one day, his daughters and Stephanie's can play together and Ash can play with Chris Jr. They waited for their plane to arrive.««×

--

×»» Around 9:30, they got onto the plane. They had the middle seats. No windows. Chris sat at the end then Aurora then Murphy and Stephanie was last. They put their seat belts on. They waited for the plane to lift off. After a while, the captain of the plane talked. Then the plane started to move down the runway. Chris looked around then looked over at Stephanie. She looked at him and smiled. She mouth««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Love you.

Chris Jericho ;; Love You, too.

×»» He wanted her next to him, but wanted the kids in between them. He looked at Aurora and Murphy. The plane got in the air and they flew to New Jersey. Chris should of brought a book, but he is ok for now. He lay back on the seat and closed his eyes. Shortly, he went to sleep. Stephanie saw him sleeping, she smiled and asked for a blanket to cover him up. The attendant nodded and went to get one for him. Soon she came back and put it over Chris' body then she left. Stephanie thanked her. She looked at Chris again and smiled once more. Aurora was playing with the Happy Meal toy and Murphy was sleeping, too. Stephanie just sat there, thinking about life after Jr. comes out. She sighed and lay her head against the back. She started to close her eyes, too. She didn't want to sleep, she needed to watch the kids. She looked over at them and they were ok. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. Few minutes after Stephanie went to sleep, Chris woke up and saw Stephanie sleeping. He smiled and looked at Aurora and Murphy. Aurora was getting tired. He told her she can go to sleep, which she did. Chris unbuckle his belt and went to use the bathroom. The bathrooms on planes are small. He hates them. Once he dried his hands, he went back to his seat. He went to put the blanket on Stephanie before sitting down. He asked a flight attendant for a bottle of water. He nodded and went to get one. A few seconds later, the guy went back to Chris and gave him the bottle. Chris thanked him. The guy nodded and left. Chris opened the cap and took a sip of the water. He is surprise that no one came up to them and asked for an autograph. He sighed and looked around. He put the bottle in the cupholder on the armrest and rest his head against the back of the seat. He was bored like always on the plane.««×

--

×»» After 3 hours, they got to New Jersey. Stephanie woke up then and saw Chris up. Aurora was up, too now. So was Murphy. Stephanie looked at Chris and smiled. Then he looked at his watch. It was only 2:18 P.M. Chris yawned and they waited for the plane to land. Once it did, Chris and Stephanie unbuckle their seat belts. Chris got Aurora and Stephanie got Murphy. Aurora had her arms around Chris neck. When they got into the airport, they went to get their suitcases and bags. After getting the bags, they went outside to get a rental car that is by the airport. They needed a car that will fit the carseat. Chris found one and paid for the rental then put Aurora in and Stephanie got Murphy in. Once that was done, Chris and Stephanie put the suitcases and bags in the trunk. Then they got inside the car. Chris started the engine. He then started to go to the hotel. Chris hold Stephanie's hand. She looked at him and smiled. After a few minutes, they got to the hotel. Chris parked the car and shut the engine off. Both got out. Chris went to get the baggage cart on the hotel then went to the car. He got the suitcases and bags out of the trunk and onto the cart. Then he got Aurora out. She looked at Chris then at her mom. They went in and Chris check them into a room. He got a room with two beds. Once he got the keys, they went to the elevator. Stephanie pressed the up button. Soon the doors opened and they all got into the elevator. Soon the doors opened and they all got into the elevator. Jericho pressed the floor number of their room is on. Aurora got on the cart and Stephanie looked down at her. She sighed and looked at Chris.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; See what you got her to do now?

×»» Chris looked and smirked. He looked up at Stephanie.««×

Chris Jericho ;; She won't get hurt. She was fine from last time.

×»» She looked at Chris then at Aurora. She looked up at her mom and waved. Stephanie smiled and waved back. She look at Murphy in the carseat that she was carrying. A second or two, the doors opened to their floor. Chris pushed the car out into the hallway and Stephanie followed him. He wheeled the cart to their door. Soon the got their and Chris put the key card into the slot until it turned green. He turned the handle and wheeled the cart into the room. Stephanie walked in and put the carseat down on the couch and Aurora got off the cart. She went to use the bathroom. Stephanie got the bags off the cart and Chris got his suitcases. He put them on the bed. Stephanie put the bags on the bed, too and unpacked her things. Chris did the same. Once Chris was done, he looked at the titles. He picked one up and put it on his shoulder. He smirked and patted it. Then he put it back in the suitcases. He got his trunks and boots and put them back in the trunk. Then he got his suit and put it in the other suitcase. He looked at Stephanie. She finish putting her clothes up and looked over at Chris. Jericho then looked at the alarm clock and saw it was only 3:53 P.M. He licked his lips and said,««×

Chris Jericho ;; We will leave around 5 O' clock.

×»» She nodded and went to feed Murphy. Aurora came out and went to sit on the couch. Chris went to take a quick shower. Stephanie feed Murphy her bottle then burped watched her. Stephanie looked at Aurora and smiled. Soon Chris got out of the shower. He put a towel around his waist and went to get a change of clothes. He saw Stephanie and Aurora on the couch. He smiled then went back into the bathroom and closed the door. He got his boxers and jeans on the his shirt. After that, he fixed his hair to make the front stay up. Once he got that, he brushed his teeth and washed his face. After that was done, he got his dirty clothes and towel and put it in the suitcase, the one without the titles. His titles are with the suit. Stephanie looked over at him and smiled.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Hey.

×»» Chris looked over at her from the bed.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Yes?

Stephanie McMahon ;; Are you done in the bathroom?

Chris Jericho ;; Yeah I am. You can use it.

×»» Stephanie got up and put Murphy back in the carseat. She went to Chris and kissed his lips, he kissed her back. She got her clothes then went to the bathroom. Chris heard the door closed and he went to sit with Aurora. He looked at Murphy and she was looking at him. He made funny faces at her, which she laughed. He picked her up and played with her. Aurora looked at them.««×

Aurora ;; I want to play.

×»» Chris looked at Aurora then put Murphy in his arms.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Play what?

Aurora ;; Pick me up and fly around. Like I am a airplane.

×»» Chris smirked. He put Murphy back into the carseat then picked Aurora up and put her over his head. He walked around. Aurora put her arms out like a plane. She laughed when he shook her. Stephanie came out and saw them. She smiled then put the bag on the bed. Chris saw Stephanie and put Aurora in his arms. Aurora looked at her mom.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; Having fun?

×»» Chris and Aurora nodded. Stephanie smirked then went to Chris. Aurora reach for her and Stephanie took her. Chris sighed then sat on the couch. Stephanie looked at him. She sat next to him and put Aurora on her lap. Stephanie put her hand on his back.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; You ok, babe?

×»» Chris looked at her then nodded twice. She rubbed his back. He smiled at her.««×

Chris Jericho ;; I am. Just--I am just happy to be able to be a father again. Us getting marry in a couple of weeks.

Stephanie McMahon ;; I can't wait for those two things to come, too. Jr. wants out, I can tell.

×»» Chris rubbed her stomach. He got up and said,««×

Chris Jericho ;; Lets go to the arena.

×»» Stephanie nodded. Aurora got off her lap and Stephanie got up. Chris went to his suitcases. He got them then put them near the door. Stephanie got Murphy's bag and put that near the door aswell. Chris got Murphy and gave her to Stephanie. Chris then got the bag and put it over his shoulders then got the suitcases. He opened the door and Stephanie walked out. Aurora followed her. Chris went out last. The door closed on them. They went to the elevator. Stephanie pressed the down button. They waited for it to come. Chris looked at Stephanie. She looked at him. Both smiled. Chris then looked at Murphy in the carseat. She was looking around. The doors opened and Stephanie walked in then Aurora. Chris was last to get in. He pressed the lobby button. The doors closed and they went down. Chris stood by Stephanie. He put his hand on her back then put it on her stomach and rubbed it.««×

Stephanie McMahon ;; I love you, Chris.

Chris Jericho ;; I love you, too. And the kids.

×»» He looked at Murphy then at Aurora. She looked up at him and smiled. After a while, the doors opened and they stepped out. They went outside and to the car. Once they got there, Chris put the bag and suitcases in the trunk then helped Aurora in the car. Stephanie got Murphy in the car. Chris closed the door then got into the driver's side. Stephanie got into her side. Chris started the engine then drove to the arena.««×

--

×»» Around 5:15 P.M. they got to the arena, Chris parked in the back like the other wrestlers/divas. Chris shut the engine then got out. He shut the door behind him. Stephanie got out, too. Chris got the stroller out of the trunk and got it open for Stephanie. She got Murphy then put her in the stroller. She buckle her up then got the bag and put it under the stroller. Chris helped Aurora out of the car. He shut the door behind her and got his suitcases. Stephanie shut the other two doors. Then she put her hands on the handle of the stroller and followed Chris and Aurora to the back door. He hold it open for them to go in first. Then he went in after Aurora. He got up front to direct them to his locker room. The Big Show is at the arena, even though they will not be fighting tonight. Jericho will be talking to DX after they win their match with the Hart Dynasty. It's good that he brought his suit then. After a few seconds, he found his locker room. He opened the door and turned the lights on. Stephanie pushed the stroller into the room and Aurora followed her. He walked in after her and shut the door behind him. Stephanie sat down on the couch and Aurora sat with her. Jericho put the suitcases by the locker area and got out his suit. He hanged it up and turned to his family. He smiled at them then sat down on the couch next to Aurora. He put his arm on the back of the couch. He touch Stephanie's shoulder. She smiled over at him. He then looked down at Aurora and smiled. Stephanie put her hands on her stomach and rubbed it. Chris sighed and looked around the locker room. He saw the TV and got the remote from the table to turn it on. They watched some shows. Soon, Chris got up and said,««×

Chris Jericho ;; Be right back.

×»» He walked to the door and opened it. He walked out and closed the door behind him. Stephanie watched him leave then looked at the door. She sighed and looked at Aurora then at the TV. Chris went to see The Big Show. Big Show was in his locker room. When Chris got there, he knocked on the door. Show heard and said,««×

The Big Show;

Come in.

×»» Jericho heard him and turned the handle and pushed the door open. He looked in and saw Show on the couch. He was looking over at him.««×

The Big Show;

Hey, Jericho. What up?

×»» Chris walked in and shut the door behind him. He went to sit down on one of the folded chairs and looked at Big Show.««×

Chris Jericho ;; Nothing is up. Just got here with my family.

The Big Show;

How are they? How is Stephanie and the baby?

Chris Jericho ;; All of them are well. Even Steph and the baby. His name is Chris Jr., you know?

The Big Show;

Oh, I knew you would name him after you.

Chris Jericho ;; Yeah. It be great to raise another son. I still need to tell me kids about Chris Jr. and their step sisters.

×»» Big Show nodded and Chris looked around. He got up and told Show he is going back to his family. Show nodded and Chris left.««×

--

×»» Later on that night, he did his promo after DX won their match. Shawn and Hunter talked, too. After that, Chris and his family packed up to leave the arena.««×


	21. The Wedding and Surprize

It was Nov. 20, 2009; Stephanie was 18 weeks pregnant. They had the wedding at the Davis T Beach. Everyone was there. They had the reception at the hotel near the beachChris and Stephanie had their first dance. Then Vince cut in to dance with Stephanie. Linda danced with Chris. Shane danced with Declan and Marissa danced with Kenyon. Ted; Chris' dad had Murphy. Ash was dancing with Aurora. Chris got back to dancing with Stephanie again. He kissed her and she kissed him back. He put his hands on her hips and she put her arms around his neck. Chris then put his hand in hers once he got it from around his neck. They danced to some songs. They picked a song that they liked best. It was "At Last" by Ella James. Stephanie looked into Chris' eyes. Jericho looked into hers.

Stephanie Irvine ;; I love you. Chris. Forever.

Chris Jericho ;; I love you, too. Forever Stephanie. With our kids. Chris Jr., Ash, Murphy, Aurora, Sierra and Cheyenne.

Stephanie nodded and kissed his neck. Chris smirked. After a while, they all went home. Chris' father stayed with them before going back to Canada the next day. Nov. 28, 2009; Chris and Steph were on their honeymoon in Hawaii. They went swimming; Stephanie did for a bit despite of her stomach. Chris was with her the whole time in the water. Stephanie's parents took care of the girls. Chris' kids already met her kids at the wedding. Ash was happy. He waited more siblings to take care of. They went to a luau. They had food there. They saw people with fire. They had fun at the luau. After that, they went to relax in their suite. It was about 10:00 P.M., when Chris took a shower. Stephanie would take one after him. While he took a shower, she watched TV and rubbed her stomach. It was big now. When Chris came out, Stephanie looked over at him and got up. She went to him and said.

Stephanie Irvine ;; My turn.

Chris smiled at Stephanie. She got her bag of clothes and went into the bathroom. Chris heard the door closed and he got down to his boxers. He shut the TV off and got in bed. He wonder what she would wear to bed. After a few minutes, the door opened and Chris looked over to see Stephanie leaning against the doorframe. Chris' mouth fell open then he closed it. Stephanie smiled. She was in a lacy bra and panties. She went to the bed and crawl to him and onto his lap. She faced him. He put his hands on her hips. She put her arms around his neck. She kissed his neck. He moaned. He kissed her lips. Her belly was up against his stomach. Then Jericho said,

Chris Jericho ;; We can have sex. You can ride me while I enjoy it like every time we have sex. Just be careful.

Stephanie smirked and got off him. Jericho took his boxers off and looked at Stephanie. She took her bra and panties off. She got back on him and mounted his dick. Both moaned. They had their eyes closed. Stephanie began to go up and down on him. He put his hands on her hips again. She put her hands on his chest and rubbed it. Chris sighed her name. Stephanie sighed his name. Jericho then said,

Chris Jericho ;; Oh, God, Steph....damn!

She went faster. He looked at her then at her boobs. He sucked on the left one and she moaned. Then he put his head back against the headboard. He closed his eyes as she kept going on him. She kissed his lips then stopped. She stopped moving on him, too. He opened his eyes and looked at her. Stephanie had her hands on her stomach. He got worried.

Chris Jericho ;; What is wrong?

She got off him and lay down. He put his hand on her stomach. She looked at him.

Stephanie Irvine ;; Something is wrong. My water broke, Chris. We need to go to the hospital now.

Chris looked at her then hurry to get his clothes on then hers. He got the car keys and the hotel card keys. He picked her up and left the room. He went to the elevator. He pressed the down button and they waited. Once the doors opened, Chris rushed in then pressed the lobby button. Chris looked at Stephanie. She had her arms around his neck. He ran out as soon as the doors opened. He went outside to his car. He set her on her feet and opened the passenger door for her. He helped her in then shut the door. He went and got into the driver's side and shut the door behind him. He started the engine then went to the hospital. Stephanie had her hands on her stomach. Chris hurried to the hospital. After a few, he go to one. He parked the car, shut the engine off and got out. He went to Stephanie's side and helped her out. Chris went to the hospital and asked for a doctor. A nurse heard and got a wheelchair when she saw Stephanie. Chris put Stephanie in the wheelchair and the nurse wheeled Stephanie to a room. Chris followed. Once they got there, Stephanie got on to the bed and the nurse helped her into a gown. A doctor and some nurses came in. Chris got out of the way. A nurse put an IV into Stephanie's arm. The doctor checked to see how far she is. Stephanie looked at Chris then at her stomach. Chris looked at her stomach, too. The doctor, that checked her, said, that she is ready to push. Chris went to hold her hand, she took it. The nurse were getting the things ready for the baby. When the doctor told her to push, she did. Chris' hand was hurting, but he didn't care. She took a break then pushed again. At 1:30 in the morning, Chris and Stephanie heard the sound of a baby crying. Tears welled up in Chris' eyes and Stephanie's. The doctor told them it was a boy. The nurse took him and cleaned him up. Chris went to over to his new son. The nurse weigh him, he was 5 1/2 inches and 5-7 pounds. Chris told her his name. She nodded and put it on a paper. Once Chris Jr. was wrapped up in a blue blanket and got a blue hat on his head; Chris hold him. He went to Stephanie. Chris put him in her waiting arms. Chris bend down and kissed her lips. She kissed him back. Then looked at her new and first son. He had his eyes closed, but tired to keep them open. Jericho put his finger to his little hand and he caught it. He smiled.

Chris Jericho ;; He got quite a grip on him. He got your eyes.

Stephanie Irvine ;; He got your cute little nose.

She tapped Jr.'s nose then kissed Chris' nose. He smiled. Both looked at their son. Chris need to tell his family. After a few alone time with Chris Jr. the nurse took him to a room with the other babies. Stephanie stayed that morning and Chris did, too. He went to see Chris Jr. He saw him through the window. He smiled at him then went back to Stephanie and crash there. Stephanie went to sleep. Around 8 A.M., Stephanie opened her eyes and saw Chris still sleeping on the chair. She smiled and looked around. She turned the TV on that was hanging from the ceiling. She turned the volume down. She didn't want to wake Chris. Chris wasn't laying down on the chair, but sitting. She wished that they had a couch or another bed in the room, so he can sleep on it. His head was down. Chin touching his chest. His arms across his over his chest. She looked over at him and wished he was next to her, sleeping. Around 8:36 A.M., Chris opened his eyes and saw Stephanie awake. He smiled and got up. Steph saw and looked at him. They kissed then Jericho asked,

Chris Jericho ;; Can you go home?

Stephanie Irvine ;; Not sure. You can go ask.

Chris nodded and left the room. He went to ask a nurse at the desk. They talked for a bit then Chris thanked her and went back to Stephanie.

Chris Jericho ;; Your free, love. The nurse will come and take the IV out.

Stephanie Irvine ;; I need new clothes. I don't want to wear the ones from last night.

Chris Jericho ;; Ok. I will get new ones.

Chris kissed her then left. When he got to the hotel room, he got a shirt, bra, panties and pants then went back to the hospital. When he got to the hospital, he went back to Stephanie's room. Once he got there, he saw Stephanie sitting up on the bed with the IV out of her arm. Chris Jr. was in her arms. Chris smiled and went to her. He gave her the bag of her clothes. She took it, put it next to her then she gave Chris Jr. to him. He took him and kissed his forehead. Stephanie took the bag and went to the bathroom to change. Chris sat on the bed and looked at Jr. Stephanie soon came out. Chris looked at her. She went to get her dirty clothes into the bag then looked at Chris.

Stephanie Irvine ;; We need a carseat for him, you know?

Chris Jericho ;; Oh. Should of got it when I was out. Let me go get it now.

He hand Jr. to Stephanie then left. He went to a store to buy a carseat. He found one, paid for it then went back to the hospital. Stephanie and Jr. were waiting for him. Once he got to the room, he hand the carseat with him. She went to him and put Jr, in the carseat then looked at Chris.

Stephanie Irvine ;; We need baby things for him.

Chris Jericho ;; We will go to the store then.

She nodded and the left the room. Chris paid for her stay then they left the hospital. They went to the car and Chris put Chris Jr. in the backseat, facing the back. Stephanie got in the back with him and Chris got in the driver's side.

Chris Jericho ;; We will get clothes and toys for him, but we should go to the hotel, pack then go back to florida.

Stephanie Irvine ;; Ok. I can't wait for my daughters to see. Even your kids.

Chris nodded. When they got to the hotel room, they packed up. Chris Jr. was on the bed. Chris got his clothes in his suitcases then went to wash up. Stephanie had her things in the bag then waited for Chris to be done in the bathroom. She looked at Chris Jr. in the carseat. She already feed him at the hospital. Chris came out and Stephanie went to wash up. Chris put his bathroom stuff in the suitcase then zipped it up. He looked at Jr. He was looking at him. Chris smiled and picked him up. He kissed his cheek and Jr. smiled. Stephanie came out and put her stuff away. Then they were ready to leave. Chris got Chris Jr back in the carseat and picked it up. He went to the door.

Chris Jericho ;; I will get a cart for the suitcases and bags.

Stephanie nodded. Chris put the carseat down on the floor and went to get the cart from the lobby. Stephanie looked down at Chris Jr. He was awake. He looked up at her and cooed. Stephanie smiled. Chris then knocked on the door when he got back to the room. Stephanie heard and opened the door. Chris walked in and got the suitcases and bags on the card. Stephanie picked the carseat up and followed Chris. They went to the elevator. Chris pressed the down button. The doors opened and they walked in. Stephanie pressed the lobby button. The doors closed and went down. Jericho looked at Stephanie then at his son. Once the doors opened on the first floor, they got out and Chris went to check out. Stephanie waited for him. After a few seconds, they were outside to the car. Chris put the suitcases and bags in the trunk. Stephanie put Chris Jr. in the backseat. Then she got in the front. After Chris returned the cart, he got in the driver's side and shut the door. He looked at Stephanie and smiled. He licked his lips and started the car. Then he went to the airport. A couple of hours later, they were home. 


	22. Home At Last

At their home in, Tampa, Stephanie showed her daughter, Aurora, Chris Jr. Aurora was happy to have a brother. Chris looked at them then called his father. He was happy for them. He will try to get down to see Jr. After that, Stephanie hand Chris Jr. to Chris. She then called her parents. Chris looked at his son. Reminds him of Ash when he was a baby. Jr. looked up at Chris and did a little smile. Chris looked at Aurora.

Chris Jericho ;; How you like your new baby brother?

Aurora ;; He is so little. I love him.

Chris Jericho ;; Me, too. And I love you and your sister.

Aurora ;; And your kids.

Chris nodded then Stephanie came in. Chris looked at her. She sat down with him. Aurora looked at her mom. Chris looked at Aurora.

Stephanie Irvine ;; Family are happy about it plus Shane and Marissa. They all want to see Chris Jr.

Chris nodded again. He looked at Chris Jr. and smiled.

Stephanie then remember something. She looked at Chris.

Stephanie Irvine ;; Chris, we need to go out and buy Jr. things.

Chris heard her. He looked at her.

Chris Jericho ;; We can go now.

He got up with Chris Jr. still in his arms. Stephanie and Aurora got up and got ready. Stephanie got Murphy from the crib in her room. Stephanie got her bag of things. Chris put Chris Jr. in his carseat. Aurora came down the stairs and went to Jr. Once Stephanie was ready, they left to go to the store. When they got into the car, Chris started the engine then asked,

Chris Jericho ;; When are they going to see Jr.?

Stephanie Irvine ;; They want us to go to Connecticut.

Chris Jericho ;; We just got home. Can't they wait?

Stephanie Irvine ;; I told them and they said they can wait. Mom is happy and Shane.

Chris Jericho ;; Your dad isn't?

Stephanie Irvine ;; He is happy, too. Just a bit mad that I married you.

Chris Jericho ;; He was happy at the wedding.

Stephanie Irvine ;; I know.

Chris looked at her then at the road. Jr. was looking around in the back. Aurora looked at Chris Jr. then at Murphy, who was on the other side of her. After a while, they found Babies 'R Us. Chris parked in the parking lot. He shut the engine off and got out. Stephanie got out and Chris went to get the stroller for Murphy. They will buy a stroller for two. Stephanie put Murphy into the stroller then helped Aurora out. Chris got Jr. and shut the door. Stephanie pushed the stroller and Aurora followed. Chris walked besides Stephanie. Once they got in, Chris put Jr. in a cart then looked at Stephanie.

Chris Jericho ;; We need another card since we will be getting big stuff, but you have to push Murphy.

Stephanie Irvine ;; We can buy the stroller and crib now. Pay for it then go to the car, put the crib in and you can se the stroller up.

Chris Jericho ;; Ok. Lets go get them.

They went to get the stroller and crib. They went to pay for it then went to the car. Chris put the crib in the trunk then he got the stroller and set it up. Stephanie watched. Aurora looked at her step dad ten at her mom. Once Chris got that done, he looked at Stephanie.

Chris Jericho ;; Lets put them in.

Stephanie got Murphy and put her in the front. Chris put Jr. in back. They went back in to get things for Jr. and some for Murphy. They got clothes, diapers, toys, baby food and other things for Jr. After that, they paid for it and went back home. At home, Chris set the crib in Murphy's room. Stephanie took care of the kids while he did that. She feed Chris Jr. Upstairs, Chris was almost done. He hated dong this since he done it for his kids. Once he was done, he went to tell Stephanie. She got up with Chris Jr. in her arms. Chris got Murphy and they went to the room. Steph saw and was happy. She kissed Chris and thanked him. he kissed her back. She put Chris Jr. in the crib and Chris put Murphy in hers. Then they went downstairs. Aurora followed. Chris saw and picked her up. Then went to the living room. They watched some TV. Stephanie fell asleep. Chris told Aurora to go up and to go to bed. She did. Chris looked at Stephanie then turned the TV off. He got up and picked Stephanie up. She moaned and put her head on his shoulder and arms around his neck. Jericho went to their room. He set her down on the bed and then went the shut the door. But decided to check up on the kids. After that, he went back to the room, he shut the door and went to the bed. He got his pants and shirt off. He got into the bed with Stephanie. She was facing him, still sleeping. He put his arms around her and went to sleep. 


	23. The Bisch Visit

The next day; Nov. 30, 2009, Chris and Stephanie were taking care of Jr, Murphy and Aurora. Murphy looked at her new brother, Chris and smiled. Jr. looked at her and did the same. Stephanie feed Jr. and Murphy. Chris made sandwich for Aurora and himself. Around 5:50 P.M., someone rang the bell; Chris got up from the couch and went to get the door. When he opened it, he raised an eyebrow.

Chris Jericho ;; What the hell are you doing here, Eric?

Eric Bischoff was standing right in front of Jericho. He had his black jacket, shirt and pants on. He looked at Jericho then said,

Erich Bischoff -- I came to visit Stephanie McMahon. She lives here, right? Because I thought you live somewhere else in Tampa.

Chris Jericho ;; Yeah, I do, but I guess you haven't heard that me and Steph are married now with a son.

In the living room, Stephanie heard Eric. She got up with Jr. in her arms and went to the door. Jericho turned to her as she was besides him. Eric looked at her, too. He looked at Jr. in her arms.

Eric Bischoff -- And this must be your son, is it?

He looked at Stephanie. Stephanie nodded.

Stephanie Irvine ;; Yes. What you dong here?

Eric Bischoff -- Like I told your husband here, I came to visit you.

He pointed to her. Jericho looked at Stephanie then at Eric.

Chris Jericho ;; Well, now that you saw her, you can leave. Bye.

He closed the door, but Eric put his feet in the doorway. Chris opened the door and looked at Eric.

Chris Jericho ;; What now?

Eric Bischoff -- Can't I meet your son and Steph's daughters?

Jericho looked at Stephanie. She sighed and said,

Stephanie Irvine ;; Fine.

Eric nodded and walked in. Jericho looked at her.

Chris Jericho ;; Why?

He closed the door behind him.

Stephanie Irvine ;; Just let him visit for a few then he can leave.

Eric went to the living room. Jericho followed him and Stephanie followed Chris. Aurora saw Eric and looked at her parents.

Aurora ;; Who is he?

Stephanie Irvine ;; A friend.

She sat down and Chris sat with her. Murphy was in her play pen. Eric looked at Stephanie then at Aurora.

Eric Bischoff -- Hi there. Want is your name?

Aurora ;; Aurora.

Eric smiled. He sat down on a chair. Aurora sat with her mom. Jericho put an arm around Stephanie's shoulder. Eric looked at Jericho then at Stephanie.

Eric Bischoff -- Should you tell me the name of the one in the play pen.

He looked at Murphy. Jericho spoke before Stephanie.

Chris Jericho ;; That is Murphy. My step-daughter.

Jericho wanted Eric to leave. Aurora looked at him then at her mom. They talked for a while. At 7:30 P.M., Eric left. Jericho showed him out while Stephanie put the kids to bed. At the door, Chris looked at Eric.

Chris Jericho ;; Thanks for visiting. Bye.

Eric looked at him.

Eric Bischoff -- It was nice. Daughters just look like her plus Jr. He got her eyes.

Chris Jericho ;; He does. Now leave.

Eric nodded then left. Jericho shut the door then went to shut the TV off and went up to their room. Stephanie wasn't there yet. Chris went to the bed, sat down and took his shirt off. e got up and took his pants off. He had his boxers on. After a few seconds, Stephanie came in and change then got into the bed with Chris. They went to sleep. 


	24. It's Almost Here

Going to speed it up a little _____________________

Saturday. Dec. 19, 2009; Christmas was almost here. It was cold, but no snow here in Florida. The family from both side saw Jr. Ash was happy to have a baby brother. Jessica, Chris' ex, saw Jr. She was happy for him and Stephanie. Chris had got gifts for his kids and step-daughters. Stephanie got gifts for her kids and Chris'. Even Chris and Stephanie got each other gifts. Chris got her a necklace. Stephanie got him a couple of shirts of bands that he likes. She hopes that he will like it.

At the house, Jr. and Murphy were taking a nap. Stephanie, Chris and Aurora were watching TV. The time was only 2:00. The house was decorated in Christmas stuff. Christmas tree in the living room in the corner. Gifts under the tree. While Chris watched TV, he remember something. He sat up and looked at Stephanie.

Chris Jericho ;; I forgot to get something for your parents and my dad.

Stephanie looked over at him. She nodded.

Stephanie Irvine ;; You got time before the 25th, hun.

Chris sighed and lean back on the couch. He put his arm around her shoulder and looked at Aurora, who was in between them. They watched some more TV. Soon Chris got up and looked at Stephanie.

Chris Jericho ;; Going for a walk. I'll be back though.

Stephanie Irvine ;; Ok. Be careful.

He nodded and kissed her then kissed Aurora's head. Then he walked to the front door, opened it and walked out. He walked to the sidewalk and went to his left. He had a shirt and shorts on. He put his hands in the pockets and looked around. It was a nice day out, not to cold for Jericho. He had his cellphone in his pockets. He took it out and called The Big Show. Wonder if they lost the titles? After a few rings, Show picked up.

Big Show;  
Hello?

Chris Jericho ;; Hey, Show. It's me, Chris Jericho. Thought you had caller ID on your phone.

Big Show;  
Hey. I do. I didn't look. What up?

Chris Jericho ;; Nothing. Just walking around outside.

Big Show;  
That is good. So what you need?

Chris Jericho ;; Just wondering if we lost the titles?

Big Show;  
Yes. Vince strip them off of us.

Chris Jericho ;; Oh. Alright. Sorry for not really being there. I got a new son now and plus the family. I am sure we will get it back. Anyone have it?

Big Show;  
No. Vince doing a tournament on Raw this Monday.

Chris Jericho ;; Oh. I know I can't make it. I would love to. Hmmm, I'll ask Stephanie to call him. Maybe, we will be in it.

Big Show;  
Alright. I got to go. See ya soon. Call when you get the news.

Chris Jericho ;; Will do. Bye.

Both hanged up and Chris kept walking around, thinking about the titles and his family. He got to the end of the block. He looked around then went back home. Before going in, he checked the mail box. He had bills to pay. He went in and told Stephanie about what he told Show. After he told her, she looked at him. She looked at Aurora then back at Jericho.

Stephanie Irvine ;; Sure. I will call him, but your kids will miss you.

Stephanie looked at Aurora again. Chris did, too. She looked up at him. Chris pressed his lips together then said,

I know that. Your doing fine with them though. Plus I will be here after Raw plus Smackdown.

Stephanie sighed and got up. She went up to the master bedroom to call her father. Soon after, Chris heard Jr. crying. He got up and went up to Murphy's room. He saw Jr. and went to him. He picked him up and put his head on his shoulder. Chris looked over at Murphy; still sleeping. He quitely left the room and went to the master bedroom. He saw Stephanie talking on the phone. She saw him then looked at Jr. She smiled at him. Chris sat on the bed with her. He listen to her.

Stephanie Irvine ;; So he can wrestle on Raw for the titles? -- Awesome. I will tell him. Thanks, dad. -- I love you, too. Bye.

She hanged up and looked at Chris. He smiled at her. She did the same. She looked at Jr.

Chris Jericho ;; What he say?

Stephanie looked at him and smiled.

Stephanie Irvine ;; Yes. Dad said yes.

Chris smirked. He hand Jr. to Stephanie. She took him and Chris got up.

Chris Jericho ;; I got to call The Big Show.

Stephanie Irvine ;; Ok. I'll feed Chris Jr. since he is up now.

Chris nodded and left the room to call Show. He went downstairs and to the backyard. Aurora was still watching TV. He shut the door behind him and called Show. After a couple of rings, Show picked up.

Big Show;  
Hey, Chris. Got the news?

Chris Jericho ;; Saw the ID, huh? Anyway, Yes I got GREAT news. I'm coming to Raw to get our titles back.

Big Show;  
I know it. I can't wait. The Unified Tag Team titles are coming back home.

Chris Jericho ;; You got that right. I can't wait to come back. Jeri-Show back together.

Big Show;  
Yup. When can we meet before the show?

Chris thought about that. Raw was at Venice, CA. Chris looked around then told Show...

Chris Jericho ;; At the hotel in California. That the superstars and divas are staying at.

Big Show;  
Alright, we can do that.

Chris Jericho ;; Ok then. I'll see you soon. Got to go. Bye.

Big Show;  
Bye.

They hanged up and Chris went back in. Stephanie was now in the living room with Aurora, Chris Jr. and Murphy. He went to the living room and saw them. He smiled and went to sit with Stephanie. She looked at him and hand Murphy to him. Chris took Murphy and looked down at her. She was awake and moving her arms and legs. Chris smiled at her. She was so cute. She loved her, Aurora and Jr. Plus Ash, Cheyenne and Sierra. He needs to visit them soon. He bend down and kissed her cheeks. She coo'ed and Chris smiled. Stephanie looked at Chris.

Stephanie Irvine ;; I am hungry.

He looked over at her. He got up and said,

I will make dinner then.

He hand Murphy to Stephanie and went to make food. Stephanie took care of the kids while he makes dinner. At 5:00, they ate food. Chris will go out to get gifts for his in laws and dad tomorrow. 


	25. They Win It

Dec. 21, 2009; At the hotel in California, Chris was there alone; Stephanie was home, watching the kids. Yesterday, he spent the day with his son, Ash and his twins girls. Plus he brought gifts for his in laws and father. Now it's back to work for him. He got settle into his hotel room. He will visit Big Show soon. He was in a shirt and shorts. Around 5:00 P.M., he went to the lobby to wait for Big Show. Jericho called Show when he got to the hotel. Chris told him to meet him at the lobby at 5 P.M. At 5:09, Jericho saw Show coming towards him. He got up from the chair that he sat on that faced the elevator and walked over to him. Show was in a shirt and pants. Show looked at Chris and shook his hand. Chris shook his then Show talked. Chris listen.

Big Show;  
Hey. What up? How the wife and kids?

Chris Jericho ;; Nothing is up. Just glad to be here. Stephanie and the kids are great. Saw my other kids from Jessica yesterday.

Big Show;  
That is great to hear.

Chris nodded and they went to sit down. Chris looked at Show and asked,

Who are we facing tonight?

Big Show looked at him.

Big Show;  
Primo and Kofi Kingston.

Chris smirked. Chris looked around and thought about that. That isn't bad for him. He looked at Show.

Chris Jericho ;; That is great.

Big Show;  
It is.

Chris nodded once more. Show looked at him. Chris then asked,

How is your wife?

Big Show;  
She is great. I'll tell her that you said hi.

Chris Jericho ;; You do that.

Chris laughed a bit. Show looked around then asked Chris,

Where is Stephanie?

Chris Jericho ;; Home. I wanted her to take care of the kids. When they are older, they can come on the road with us. Plus I'll call her later and tell her that you said hi.

Big Show;  
Alright.

They talked about the match until they went up their rooms to get ready. Chris told Show that he will ride with him in his car. Show was ok with that.

Up in Jericho's room, he got his suitcases pack and his cellphone up to his ear with Stephanie on the other end.

Stephanie Irvine ;; Aw. Tell him that I said hi back.

Chris Jericho ;; I will. How the kids? I miss you guys so much.

Stephanie Irvine ;; And we miss you alot. The kids are fine. Wish you were here now.

Chris Jericho ;; Me, too, but like I said, I'll be home after Raw.

Stephanie sighed and looked at Jr. in the play pen with Murphy. Aurora was sitting with her. Chris looked at the time and said,

Chris Jericho ;; I got to go. Riding in Show's car this time.

Stephanie Irvine ;; K. I'll watch you on TV. Love you.

Chris Jericho ;; Love you, too and the kids. Bye.

Stephanie Irvine ;; Bye.

Chris hanged up, put his cell in his pockets, got his things then went to the lobby. Show was there, waiting for him. Once Jericho got to him, they went to Show's car. They put their suitcases in the trunk then got up front. Show started the engine then went to the arena. During the ride, they talked. Jericho told him that Stephanie said hi. Show nodded and told Chris that his wife said hi, too.

Soon they got to the arena. Show park where the others parked. They got out and got their suitcases. Chris looked at Show then walked to the door. Show followed. Chris had his sunglasses on. He took them off when he got inside. Him and Show will share a locker. The found one after a couple of minutes. Chris opened the door and walked in. Show followed him in. Chris put his suitcases by the locker area and got out his wrestling gear. Show went to his and did the same thing. Chris went to sit on the sofa and turned the TV on. Raw wasn't on yet.

Around 9:00 P.M., Chris went to see Vince. Show just hanged around the back. When Chris got to the door, he knocked on it and waited for an answer. Vince was in the office, doing his work,. He heard the knock and yelled, "Come in." Jericho heard him and opened the door. He looked in and saw Vince at the desk. Vince looked up and saw Chris. He smirked and told him to come in. Chris went in and closed the door. Vince told him to sit down. Chris nodded and went to sit down. Vince looked at Chris as he sat down. Chris looked at Vince and waited for him to talk. Even though he came to visit him before his match. Vince sighed and began to talk.

Vince McMahon -- What can I do for you, Chris?

Chris looked at his father in law and smirked.

Chris Jericho ;; Well, I decided to visit my father in law. Is that ok with you?

Vince looked at him and sighed.

Vince McMahon -- Yes that is ok with me, but don't you need to get ready for your match?

Chris Jericho ;; I should, but me and Show got this win and titles in the bag. When is the match at?

Vince looked at the paper then said,

Main Event.

Chris Jericho ;; Alright then. Primo and Kofi? Like really? Putting two un...well Kofi is good in the ring, but Primo. He needs work.

Vince McMahon -- I agree with you there. I know you and Show will win the titles. Just keep Primo in the ring and don't let him tag in Kofi.

Chris Jericho ;; I'll make sure of that and I will tell Show that, too.

Vince nodded. They talked about the family.

Vince McMahon -- How is my daughter and the kids?

Chris Jericho ;; She is great and your granddaughters and grandson are doing great, too. Should visit them soon.

Vince McMahon -- I'll try. Very busy these days.

Chris Jericho ;; Alright. I'll tell Stephanie later on.

Vince McMahon -- Sure.

Chris Jericho ;; How is Linda?

Vince McMahon -- She is doing fine.

Chris nodded. They talked for a bit more. Pretty soon, Chris left to get more ready and to tell Show about Vince's guide. He shook Vince's hand then left. He walked to his locker room. He hoped that Show is there.

When he got to the room, he saw Show sitting on the sofa. And without thinking, Chris said,

Hey Vince...I mean Shane...No. Ugh. Show...

Jericho laughed. Show heard him and got up from the sofa. He went to Chris.

Big Show;  
Hey now. Ha. I am not your father in law nor your brother in law. Forgot my name, have you?

Chris Jericho ;; No. Sorry. But, hey, Vince told me to keep Primo away from Kofi and to tell you that, too.

Big Show;  
Alright. Come on.

Chris Jericho ;; Not quite time yet. I need to use the bathroom.

Big Show;  
Thanks for sharing that.

Chris laughed then went to use the bathroom. Show sat down and watch Raw. Soon Chris came out and sat with Show. After a few minutes, they went to the ring for the Main Event. It was a very great match. Big Show and Chris kept Primo away from Kofi even though he have got in some times. Jericho taunted to the crowd, they booed and Jericho didn't care. Steph watched at him. The kids was in bed already. At the end of the match, Jericho got the ring on Primo. Stephanie was happy for him and Big Show. Chris got up and took the titles from the ref and hugged them. He smirked as the crowd booed louder. Show and Chris went to the back. They got ready to leave the arena. Chris will call Stephanie later on at the hotel.

When he got to the hotel, he called Stephanie and told her that he will be home soon. She said that she can't wait to see him.

Chris Jericho ;; Same. Love you.

Stephanie Irvine ;; Love you, too.

Chris smiled and hanged up. Then he left the room after he got ready, checked out then got a plane and flew home with his titles. 


	26. Park

When Chris got home, Stephanie ran to him and he saw. He put the suitcases down and caught Stephanie in his arms and hugged her tightly. They kissed for a few seconds then looked at each other. He put her down and asked,

Chris Irvine ;; Where are the kids?

Stephanie Irvine ;; Sleeping. Go up and see them.

Chris Irvine ;; I will.

He got his suitcases then went up to his room to put the suitcases away. Then went to see Jr, Murphy and Aurora. He smiled at them. When he went to check up on Murphy and Jr., he watched Jr. sleep. After that, he went to the living room. It was late, but Chris was wide awake. Stephanie looked at him and smiled. It was 12:32 P.M. Chris sat with her and looked at the TV.

Chris Irvine ;; Is there anyone on at this time?

Stephanie Irvine ;; Talk shows. Shows that I don't like watching. Want to go to sleep?

Chris Irvine ;; I'm not tired. You?

Stephanie Irvine ;; No, but I am sure I know what will get us tired.

She winked at him and Chris knew what she was talking about. He smirked and got up. They went up to their room. Chris closed the door once they got in. Then he went to Stephanie, took her face in between his hands and kissed her. Stephanie kissed him back. She pulled his shirt off. Chris moved to the bed and lay her down on it. He took her shirt off. She didn't have her bra on. That is good for Chris. He smiled at her. She smiled back at him. They kissed more then had sex. No condom, but Chris is sure that she won't get pregnant.

Dec. 22, 2009 ; The next day, Stephanie got up at 7 A.M. She saw Chris still sleeping. She smiled and kissed his shoulder. He was on his stomach, his head facing the wall. Stephanie got up and went to the bathroom. Chris had his arms under the pillow. Stephanie took a quick shower. While she was in the shower, Chris turned his heard towards the bathroom and saw the door closed. He smiled and turned to be on his back. He then sat up with the sheets coving half of him. His hair was a mess. He got out of bed and got his boxers on, that was on the floor. He picked up their clothes and put it on the hamper. Then he went to the bathroom door and knocked on it. He didn't hear the water on. So she must be done. Stephanie heard and called out.

Stephanie Irvine ;; Hold on, Chris. I'll be out in a minute. Go check on the kids for me, please.

Chris Irvine ;; Sure.

He put on the pants he wore when he got home then went to check on Murphy and Chris Jr. first. Both were sleeping. He kissed their foreheads and cover them up with the blankets. He went to see Aurora. She was still sleeping. Chris smiled and went to her bedside. He bend down and kissed her forehead then went back to the master bedroom. When he got back, he saw Stephanie getting change into a shirt. She had her jeans on. Stephanie turned around and saw Chris. She saw his bare chest and smirked. She went to him and put her hand on his chest. Chris smiled and kissed her lips then went to get change of clothes in the closet. Stephanie went to see the kids. She saw Chris Jr. up. She picked him up and went to a rocking chair that was in the room and fed Jr. Once, Chris was done, he went to see Stephanie in Murphy's and Jr.'s room. He saw Stephanie feeding Jr. still. He smiled. Stephanie looked over at him. She smiled and looked back at Jr., who was almost done. Chris went to see Murphy, who was just opening her eyes. Chris smiled and picked her up. He turned to Stephanie.

Chris Irvine ;; Both of the kids are up. Aurora should be up, right?

Stephanie Irvine ;; Maybe. Go check on her again.

Chris nodded and left the room and went to Aurora's room which was next to the hallway's bathroom. Murphy was in his arms. He used his right hand to turned the door handle and opened the door. He looked in and saw Aurora sitting on her bed. He went in and said,

Chris Irvine ;; Good morning, hunny.

Aurora looked over at her door and smiled. She gout out of the bed and went to her step-dad and hugged his leg. He patted her back. Aurora smiled up at him then let go.

Aurora -- I am hungry.

Chris Irvine ;; Come on.

Chris went back to the babies' room and saw that Stephanie wasn't there. He then went down to the kitchen. Aurora followed him. When Chris got to the first floor, he looked over and saw Stephanie sitting down, holding Chris Jr. Aurora went over to them. Chris followed. He looked at Chris Jr. the at Stephanie.

Chris Irvine ;; Aurora is hungry. Want me to make breakfast?

Stephanie looked up at him.

Stephanie Irvine ;; Sure. Just put Murphy into the play pen.

Chris nodded and put Murphy in the play pen. Then he went to cook breakfast for his family. Stephanie watched the kids and watched some TV with Aurora. Chris cook bacons, eggs. He asked Stephanie if she wanted oatmeal, she said, no. So he cooked sausages, too. He got Orange juice and milk out and put them on the table. He got out two glasses for him and Stephanie and a cup for Aurora. After the food was done, he put it on the table, got the highchair for Murphy. They have to get one for Chris Jr. He went to the living room and told Stephanie that it was ready.

Stephanie Irvine ;; Ok. Can you get Murphy?

Chris nodded and went to get Murphy. Aurora went into the kitchen and sat down on her seat. Stephanie told Chris to put Murphy in the highchair. He did when he got to the kitchen. Then he got plates and forks. Stephanie pour OJ for Aurora then milk for herself. Chris sat down and got OJ for himself. Stephanie held Jr. while she eats. Chris got food for Aurora then for himself. They ate their food. Chris asked Stephanie what she wanted to do today. She looked at him and said,

Stephanie Irvine ;; We can do whatever. Go to the park with the kids? Movies? Whatever you want, babe.

Chris Irvine ;; I guess we can go to the park with them. I should call Jessica and tell her to bring the kids to the park, too.

He looked at Stephanie. She looked at him. She nodded.

Stephanie Irvine ;; Sure, you can do that.

Chris Irvine ;; I will call after breakfast.

Stephanie nodded. She told Chris to get a cup for Murphy. He did. After breakfast, Chris helped Stephanie with the cleaning. After that, Chris went to call Jessica while Stephanie watch the kids. He went upstairs to the bedroom to call her. He got his cell and got her phone number. He put the cell next to his ear and waited for her to pick up.

At Jessica's house, she was watching Ash, Cheyenne and Sierra play. When she heard the phone, she got up from the sofa and went to get it. Ash saw his mom getting the phone and hoped that it's his father on the other line. Jessica saw who it was and picked it up.

Jessica Lockhart --; Hey, Chris. May I help you?

Chris Irvine ;; Hey. Me and Stephanie were thinking of taking the kids to the park and I want my kids to come, too. Can you bring them?

Jessica thought about it. She looked at the kids. Ash looked at his mom and she smiled.

Jessica Lockhart --; Sure. I can do that. What time?

Chris looked at the time and said,

Chris Irvine ;; 3 o' clock. That good?

Jessica Lockhart --; Sure that is fine.

Chris Irvine ;; Alright then. See ya soon.

Jessica Lockhart --; Bye.

She hanged up and Chris did, too. Jessica told the kids and they were happy. Ash ran to get dress. Jessica helped the twins. Chris got up and went to tell Stephanie. He saw Stephanie in the living room. Aurora was sitting with her. Jr. and Murphy was in the play pen. Chris went to sit with Aurora.

Chris Irvine ;; At 3, we go to the park in Tampa.

Stephanie Irvine ;; Ok. Lets get the kids ready.

Chris nodded. Stephanie turned the TV off and got up. Chris got Jr. and Stephanie got Murphy. Aurora went up the stairs first and they followed her. Then they went into Jr. and Murphy's room. Aurora went to hers. Chris and Stephanie change the kids into nice clothes. It will be nice out today. Chris isn't sure if it will be cold later.

Chris Irvine ;; We should take their coats incase it get cold later.

Stephanie Irvine ;; Ok.

So Stephanie got their coats then went to get Aurora from her room. She was ready. Chris got her coat. They went to the car. After putting the kids in the car, Chris got the stroller. Stephanie ran to get the bag for Murphy and Jr. Chris got the stroller in the trunk then got in the driver side. Soon Stephanie came out, locked the door and went to the passenger side and got in. Chris had the car started. He backed out of the driveway then went to the park.

Jessica got the twins dress and got a bag for them. Ash got in the front seat with the seat belt on. Jessica got Sierra and Cheyenne in their carseats. She put the bag in between them and closed the door. Then she got in the driver's seat. Ash was happy to be able to see his father. He misses him alot. Jessica drove to the park.

Chris looked at the time and it was 2:50 P.M. He looked over at Stephanie and smiled. He turned his head back at the road. Around 3:07 P.M., Chris got to the park. He looked for a place to park. He looked to see if Jessica's car was there, too. He didn't see it, so he parked in an empty lot and shut the engine off. He took his seat belt off and turned to Stephanie.

Chris Irvine ;; We have to wait. I don't see her Ford Explorer SUV.

Stephanie Irvine ;; Ok. What color is it?

Chris Irvine ;; It's a tan color. I will look for it.

Stephanie nodded and looked at her kids. Chris looked at them, too. He sighed and got out of the car. Stephanie did, too. Chris got the stroller for Jr. and Murphy. Stephanie got Jr. out and put him in the stroller once Chris got the stroller set up. Chris got Murphy and put her in the stoller then got Aurora out of the car. Chris told Stephanie that he will push the stroller and that she can carry Aurora, if she wanted to be carry. Aurora looked at her mom then at her step dad.

Aurora -- I will walk.

Stephanie nodded, but took her hand so she won't fall. They walked around, waiting for Jessica and the kids to get to the park. Chris push the stroller to the park so Aurora can play on it.

Jessica was almost to the park. Ash was getting excited to see his father. The twins wanted to see their father, too. When they had got there, it was 3:15 P.M. Chris and Stephanie were sitting on the bench, waiting for them while Aurora went to play. Chris looked towards the parking lot and saw the SUV. He smiled and told Stephanie that they were here. He got up and walked over to the SUV. Ash saw his father coming towards them. He was bouncing in his seat now.

Jessica Lockhart --; Ash, stay still until I park.

Ash Irvine _ I want to see dad.

Jessica Lockhart --; I know. Hold on.

She parked near Chris' car and shut the engine off. Ash got his seatbelt off and opened the door. He got out and ran to his father. Chris saw and opened his arms wide for Ash to jump into it. When he did, Chris wrapped his arms around Ash and hugged him tightly. Chris kissed his forehead. Ash wrapped his arms around Chris' neck and put his head on his shoulder.

Ash Irvine_ I miss you, dad!

Chris Irvine ;; Me, too, Ash. Me, too.

He put Ash down and rubbed the top of his head then walked to the SUV to meet his twin girls. Ash followed. Stephanie watches them. When Chris got to the car, he said hi to Jessica then got his twins from the car. They hugged him and Chris kissed their foreheads.

Cheyenne and Sierra Irvine ' We miss you, daddy.

Chris Irvine ;; I miss you both. Glad you made it.

Chris smiled at them then at Ash. Soon they all went to Stephanie. Jessica talked to Chris on the way to the bench. Stephanie got up when they got near. Chris looked at her and smiled then looked at Jessica.

Chris Irvine ;; Jess, you remember my wife, Stephanie. Plus Murphy and Chris Jr. Aurora is playing around here.

Jessica Lockhart --; Yes, I remember. Hey, Stephanie.

They shook hands. Jessica smiled at Murphy and Jr. Chris smiled more then said,

Chris Irvine ;; And Steph, you know my kids. Cheyenne and Sierra in my arms. Sierra on my left and Cheyenne on my right. My son, Ash, near my leg.

He looked down to see Ash near his leg. Stephanie smiled at them and said hi to them all, too. Ash told his mom and dad that he was going to play. Chris nodded and Jessica told him to be careful. He nodded and ran to the swing sets. They went to a picnic table and sat down. Jessica looked Murphy and Chris Jr. Chris sat with Stephanie and Jessica sat on the other side of them. Cheyenne and Sierra was still in Chris' arms. They told their dad how school was. Chris was proud of them and wish he could be at their house; getting them up for school and bringing them there. Same with Ash. He smiled at them then at Stephanie. Soon Aurora came over and saw Cheyenne, Sierra and Jessica. Stephanie saw her and smiled. Chris looked at Aurora then at Jessica.

Chris Irvine ;; Jess, you remember Aurora, Steph's daughter?

Jessica Lockhart --;I remember her. Hi, Aurora.

Jessica waved to her and Aurora waved back. Aurora looked at her step-dad.

Chris Irvine ;; These are your step-sisters, Cheyenne and Sierra. Remember them?

Chris nodded at Cheyenne then at Sierra. Aurora nodded.

Aurora -- Yeah.

Stephanie smiled. She looked at Chris. Chris looked at her. Jessica see the love between Chris and Stephanie. She smiled then got up.

Jessica --; I am going to use the bathroom.

Chris looked at Jessica and nodded. Jessica went to use the bathroom. Chris watch her go in. Stephanie raise her eyebrow at him. Chris looked at her.

Chris Irvine ;; What?

Stephanie Irvine ;; Why you watch her?

Chris Irvine ;; To make sure the mother of my kids don't get jump.

Stephanie nodded and looked over at Jr. She picked him up and put him in her arms. Chris looked at his twin girls.

Chris Irvine ;; Want to go play, girls?

Sierra ' You come?

Chris Irvine ;; Sure. Come on.

So Chris got up and put the girls down and took their hands. He told Stephanie to tell Jessica that he went to play with the twins.

Stephanie Irvine ;; Sure. Go ahead.

Chris kissed her lips then went to play. Stephanie rocked Jr, and looked at Murphy. Chris saw Ash and went to him. Chris played with three of his kids.

When Jessica came out, she went back to the picnic table. Stephanie told her that Chris went to play with his twins.

Jessica Lockhart --; Thanks for telling me.

Stephanie Irvine ;; Welcome. Do you want to hold Jr.? I have to hold Murphy before she cries.

Jessica Lockhart --; Sure.

Stephanie hand Jr. to Jessica. Jessica took him then Stephanie got Murphy. Murphy smiled. Stephanie rocked her. Jessica smiled at Jr. Jr. smiled back.

Jessica Lockhart --; I wish to have another baby, but I got no boyfriend.

Stephanie looked at Jessica. Then said,

Stephanie Irvine ;; Should look around. I could help you.

Jessica Lockhart --; Really?

Stephanie Irvine ;; Yeah. I am sure that Chris will be fine with me helping you.

Jessica Lockhart --; Yeah.

Jessica smiled. A few seconds later, Chris, Ash, Aurora and the twins came over to the table and sat down. Chris saw Jessica holding his son. He looked at Stephanie.

Stephanie Irvine ;; She can hold him, right?

Chris Irvine ;; Yeah.

Stephanie nodded and looked at Jessica. Soon, they all went out to eat. 


	27. Blaze

Dec. 25, 2009; Christmas Day. Mr. Irvine was home with Stephanie. He done the taping for Smackdown! which will air on Christmas Day. Chris got Stephanie a necklace and a new ring. He gave Aurora a new doll. She loved it. A new toy and clothes for Murphy and Chris Jr. He gave Jr. a bear and a pink bear for Murphy. Chris got some new shirts from Stephanie. A new sunglasses from Aurora and a gift card for Hot Topics from Chris Jr. and Murphy. Ash gave him a new hat and the twins gave their dad a new tie for when he have to suit up for a Smackdown! His kids had came over and gave their dad his gifts. Chris gave Ash a new Guitar Hero game for Xbox. He got his twins girls some toys. They thanked their dad and started to play with them. Chris smiled and kissed their foreheads. He looked at Jessica. He got a box and hand it to her.

Chris Irvine ;; Got something for you, too.

Stephanie looked at Chris then at Jessica. Jessica thanked him and took the box. Chris sat back with Stephanie. Jessica opened the box and inside was a necklace. Jessica looked at Chris.

Jessica Lockhart --; What is this? Why did you give this to me?

Chris Irvine ;; It's a necklace. I thought you would like.

Jessica smiled and put the box down.

Jessica Lockhart --; I do. Thanks again.

Chris nodded. Chris had sent a package to his dad in Canada. It was some clothes for the winter time. He wish that he could send his mother something, but she died a long time ago. Chris sighed and looked up at the ceiling and mumble something under his breath. Stephanie looked at him and put her head on his shoulder. Chris looked at her and put his arm around her. Jessica put the necklace on and looked in the mirror in the hallway. Chris looked at his six kids. Damn, six kids. He needs to put his manhood away. He smirked as he thought about that. Jessica came back and sat down on the chair. Chris looked at her and asked,

Chris Irvine ;; How the necklace on you?

Jessica Lockhart --; I love it. Thanks, but why?

Chris Irvine ;; I didn't want the mother of my kids without a gift. Have they gave you anything?

Jessica Lockhart --; Just a card that they made.

Chris Irvine ;; Nice of them.

He looked at Ash and his twins. Then at Chris Jr., Murphy and Aurora. Chris then asked,

Chris Irvine ;; How is Blaze? I should let him live here now.

Ash looked at is dad and went over to him. Chris looked at his son.

Ash_ I don't want him to live here. I will miss him. Blaze is my best friend.

Chris nodded. He knows that. He sighed and looked at Stephanie then at Jessica. Jess looked at him then at Ash.

Chris Irvine ;; Fine. You can keep him, but I do want to see him. We can go over your house.

Ash smiled and looked at his mom.

Ash_ Can he come home, mom?

Chris raised an eyebrow and looked at Jessica. Jessica looked at Chris. She licked her lips and asked,

Jessica Lockhart --; Want to come over? Stephanie and the kids can come over, too.

Chris looked at Stephanie and asked if she wanted to go see his old house. Stephanie thought about it. She thought it be cool to see his old house. She looked at Jr. in her arms. He was sleeping. Stephanie looked at Chris.

Stephanie Irvine ;; We can go. We can be back by dinner.

Chris Irvine ;; Yeah. We will. Come on.

So Chris, Stephanie, Aurora, Murphy and Jr. got ready. Chris and Stephanie had to helped Murphy and Jr. into their clothes. Jessica and her kids waited. After Chris and Stephanie got Murphy and Jr. ready, they went to change into new clothes. Stephanie wore the necklace and ring that Chris gave her. Chris wore one of the new shirts from Stephanie, the hat from Ash and sunglasses from Aurora. He looked in the mirror and smirked.

Chris Irvine ;; I look good. Where are my titles? Damn it. I haven't been showing them around.

He looked for his titles. Stephanie stepped out of the bathroom. She had a pair of jeans on and a nice pink shirt. She was getting her earrings on. She looked at Chris, who was in the closet.

Stephanie Irvine ;; You don't need them Chris. We are just going to your old house. Now can you find my sneakers in there.

Chris Irvine ;; Found them!

Stephanie Irvine ;; My sneakers?

Chris came out of the closet and closed the door behind him. He faced Stephanie. She saw what he had in his hands. She sighed.

Chris Irvine ;; No. My titles. Your sneakers are under the bed, like always, dear.

Stephanie looked at him then went back in the bathroom. Chris got his sneakers and put them on. Stephanie soon came out and Chris put the titles on the bed and went to wash up. Stephanie got her sneakers on, too. After, both were ready, they went to get Murphy and Jr. from the room and went downstairs. Aurora was there with Jessica and the kids.

Chris Irvine ;; Alright. We are ready.

Jessica looked at Chris and nodded. She got up and got Sierra and Cheyenne in her arms. Chris had Jr. in his. They went out to the cars. Chris and Stephanie got Murphy and Jr. into their carseats. Aurora had got in first to get in the middle. Jessica asked Chris to help her with the twins. He nodded and went to help her. Stephanie remember the bag for the kids. She told Chris and went to get it. When Chris was done with getting his twins in the car, he got into his car and waited. Jessica got into hers. Ash was up front with his seatbelt on. Stephanie got the bag and went downstairs. She walked out of the house and closed the door behind her. Then locked it. She went to the car and got up front. Then they went to his old house. Jessica followed. Once they got to the house, the parked in the driveway. Then they all got out of their cars. Chris helped his kids out of the cars. Stephanie got the bag for her kids. Jessica went to the front door and opened it. Chris had Chris Jr. and Cheyenne. Ash was holding Sierra's hand and Stephanie had Murphy. Aurora followed her mom into the house. Stephanie looked at the stairs leading to the second floor. She looked at Chris then looked at Jessica.

Stephanie Irvine ;; Nice house.

Jessica looked at Stephanie and said,

Jessica Lockhart --; Thanks. I keep it clean all the time.

Chris looked at Stephanie then at Jessica. He put Cheyenne down and she ran off somewhere. Ash let Sierra's hand go and she ran after her sister. Ash went to his dad. Chris looked at his son and smiled. Soon, Chris heard paws on the floor coming towards him. He saw Blaze, he gave Stephanie Jr. and kneed down. Blaze jumped on him and Chris smiled.

Chris Irvine ;; Blaze! Boy, I miss ya!

Blaze licked Chris' face. Chris wrestle with Blaze for a bit then got up. Stephanie smiled when he saw Chris play with Blaze. Chris looked at her.

Chris Irvine ;; This is one of the best dog I ever had. Blaze.

Stephanie looked at Blaze and smiled. Chris took Jr. and Stephanie patted Blaze's head.

Chris Irvine ;; He is a very nice dog. Got him before the birth of Ash. He is also nice to kids.

Stephanie Irvine ;; That is good. Want Blaze to be nice to Murphy and Jr.

Aurora looked at Blaze then at Chris. Chris looked at her. He put his hand on the collar and said,

Chris Irvine ;; You can pat him, Aurora. He won't bite. He never had.

Aurora nodded and patted Blaze. He looked at Aurora then away. Jessica showed Stephanie the living room and kitchen. Chris followed Stephanie. The kids went to play and Blaze went to see them. Chris took Jr. from Stephanie and hold him. Jessica showed Stephanie Ash's room then Sierra's and Cheyenne's room. She told Steph that the twins share a room together.

Chris Irvine ;; But the will have separate rooms once they get older.

Jessica Lockhart --; I know, but we would have to move.

Chris nodded and looked at Steph then at Jr. Then they went to Jessica's room. Chris looked at the bed and remember the times they had in bed. Chris tear his eyes away and they went downstairs to the backyard. Chris saw the pool and smiled. The kids and Blaze went out with them, too. Ash and the twins wanted to swim. Jessica nodded and Ash went to change. Jessica took the girls up to their room to change. While they were gone, Chris sat down on the chair and Steph sat besides him. Chris looked at her and smiled. Blaze was by his feet.

Chris Irvine ;; Like the house?

Stephanie Irvine ;; It's nice.

Chris looked at Jr. Would he become a WWE Superstar like him? Who knows. He will have to see in the furture. Stephanie looked at Murphy as she was sleeping. Jr. was awake and kicking. No, really, he was kicking his legs. Chris smirked. He picked him up and played with him. Soon Ash, the twins and Jessica came back out. Ash and the twins went into the pool while Jessica sat with Chris and Steph. They watched the kids play in the pool. Later on, Steph, Chris and the kids went home. 


	28. Highlight and Retirement

In 2013, Chris was the new World Heavyweight Champion by defeating John Cena. Cena jumped to Smackdown! during the 2013 draft. This is his 9th regain. Plus he is 42 years old. It's good. He is happy about it. Plus his family. It was September and his son, Ash, just turned 10. Everyone was at Chris' ex-wife's house. Ash invited his friends over. Ash was doing well in school. Plus Jr.; 3, Murphy; 5, and the twins and Aurora; 7. Chris brought his WHC with him for Ash's friends to hold it. Stephanie; 37, and Jessica was in the house. Chris was watching the kids and cooked the food. He talked to the other kids' parents. Some of the moms went to talk to Jessica and Stephanie. Chris finished cooking the food and brought the burgers and hot dogs inside the house as the kids came in to get the food. Chris got Ash a burger. Jr. a hot dog, a burger for Aurora, hot dog for the twins, a burger for Murphy, Steph got a burger and Chris got one, too. Jessica got a hot dog. Everyone had a good time. Ash got nice gifts. The cake was a guitar shape. Stephanie had her own cake, too. She got presents from her family. Shane and his wife was there, Vince and Linda was there, too.

Soon everyone went home, Ash said bye to his friends and told them that he will see them later. After that, Chris went to Stephanie and put his arms around her waist. She looked at him and smiled. His chin was on her right shoulder. Chris looked at Jessica. She looked at him and smiled. Ash came over to his dad and said,

Ash_ Dad, come play with me.

Chris unwrapped his arms around Steph's waist and looked at Ash.

Chris Irvine -- Sure. Come on.

Chris kissed Stephanie then went outside with Ash. They played football. Steph and Jessica hanged with the kids.

On Tuesday; Oct. 1, 2013. a taping of Smackdown! was in St. Louis, Chris went to talk to Vince McMahon, alone. Steph and the kids was in his locker room. He told Stephanie that he wanted to talk to Vince alone. She nodded. When Chris got to the door, he knocked on it and waited. Mr. McMahon was in the office, working on some papers when he heard the knock. He looked at the door and called out,

Vince McMahon -- Come in.

Chris heard him and opened the door. He walked in with the WHC on his right bare shoulder. He was in jeans and sneakers. No shirt. Vince looked up to see his son in law. He put the pen down on the desk and asked,

Vince McMahon -- Hey, Chris. May I help you with anything?

Chris nodded and sat down in front of Vince's desk. He looked at Vince and put the title on his lap.

Chris Jericho -- Yes, I think you can help me. I've been thinking about my career. How I am successes in everything I do. I have a family that I wanted. I got everything I wanted. But being on the road for almost...for my entire life. I am running empty, Vince. I think I need to retire. I hate to say it. But I need to rest my body. I need to spend more time with Stephanie and the kids. Maybe I'll be back. So I hand this title to you.

Chris put his hands out with the title. He looked at Vince. He looked at the title then at Chris. He began to talk.

Vince McMahon -- We can do this out in the ring in front of your fans.

Chris looked at Vince and sighed.

Chris Jericho -- I guess so. I didn't tell Stephanie though. I wanted to, but she might get mad. Will she?

Vince shrugged and looked at his papers. Chris sighed then asked,

Chris Jericho -- When you want to go to the ring?

Vince McMahon -- Actually...I do got things planned out already. How about Monday or next Tuesday?

Chris thought about it. He looked at the title then asked,

Chris Jericho -- Next Monday. I'll do NXT with Wade tonight. Got me down for Smackdown?

He looked at Vince and he looked at Chris.

Vince McMahon -- Highlight Reel with your guest. You don't care who it is. Right?

Chris Jericho -- Right. If it's Cena. He cam come on, or anyone else can.

Vince McMahon -- Yeah. I have been thinking of having my daughter, your wife, Stephanie, on the show. That ok?

Chris thought that would be good. He smirked.

Chris Jericho -- Sure. Want me to tell her? Wade has a match, right?

Vince McMahon -- You can. And he is against Regal.

Chris Jericho -- Thanks. I'll tell her.

Chris got up and put the WHC on his shoulder then left to go to his locker room. At the locker room, he saw Stephanie and his three kids. He sat down as Jr. got up on his lap. Chris kissed his head then Stephanie's lips as she sat with him.

Stephanie Irvine -- So what is up?

Chris Irvine -- Your on the Highlight Reel tonight.

Steph looked at him and was surprised. She looked at the kids.

Stephanie Irvine -- How about the kids?

Chris Irvine -- We got grandpa McMahon.

Stephanie Irvine -- Forgot about him. Sure, we can do that. When is it?

Chris Irvine -- Forgot to ask. Can you go and ask him. And ask him to watch the kids when we go to the ring.

Stephanie Irvine -- Sure.

Stephanie got up and went to check to see when the Highlight Reel will be on. Chris stayed with the kids.

Jr + Daddy got to go out?

Chris Irvine -- Yup. In the ring. You and your step-sisters can watch me and mommy on TV with grandpa.

Jr. + You and mommy?

Chris Irvine -- Yeah. We will be back though.

Aurora and Murphy looked at their step-dad. Soon Stephanie came back and told Chris that the show will be after Dolph vs CM Punk.

Chris Irvine --- Alright. He will watch the kids?

Steph nodded. She saw down and watched the kids. When it was Chris' and Stephanie's turn, they went to drop the kids off at Vince's office. Chris had a suit on now with his WHC on his shoulder also the tie that his twins gave him for Xmas. They walked to the gorilla position, hand in hand. Chris told Stephanie that he will call her out. She nodded and Chris went out to his music. As he walked to the ring, he thought about next Monday on Raw. Live. Where he will announce his retirement. He got into the ring and looked at the tron. He sighed and got the microphone from the chair inside the ring. He listen to the crowd booing. Stephanie was in the back, waiting for him to say her name. Chris looked at his title then at the stage. He licked his lips and began to talk.

Chris Jericho -- Tonight, I bring back the Highlight Reel. -crowd booed.- Tonight, have a very special guest. She was the GM for Smackdown! She had fired me then rehired me. Good moments back then. -he smirked as he thought of that- And now...she is my beautiful, sexy wife and mother of my son, Jr., she is Stephanie McMahon-Irvine.

Stephanie's theme song came on and the crowd cheered for her. Stephanie came out from behind the curtains and walked down the ramp. She had a black skirt and shirt on. Chris smiled at her as she got on the apron. He helped her into the ring. When she got in, Chris and Steph hugged then she got a microphone from the chair. Chris smiled more. Steph smiled, too.

Chris Jericho -- Welcome to my Highlight Reel. This is your first time. Is it, Stephanie? -she nodded- This is great. I am glad you are on here. It will let the people know how we are like. For real.

He put the title on the chair and put his arm around her shoulder. She put her arm around his waist. Her other hand on his stomach. She rubbed it.

Chris Jericho -- Now the questions. How you like being in the ring again?

Stephanie looked at Chris and put the microphone in her hand that she had on his stomach. Then she talked.

Stephanie Irvine -- It feels great to be back here, Chris. -she laughed- I mss being in the ring. I miss the fans.

She looked at the crowd and they cheered for her. Steph took her arm off around his waist. He got the WHC and put it back on his shoulder. Chris looked at Stephanie.

Chris Jericho -- So why did you leave? Why leave your fans? Why leave the family business?

Stephanie looked at Chris and smirked.

Stephanie Irvine -- Well, I think you should know, Chris. -he looked at her- I had a family with my ex-husband. Don't you remember that?

Chris looked down and nodded his head. He looked back at her. He licked his lips and said,

Chris Jericho -- Your right, I should. Now that he is out of your life and you got me in it. Everything is fine. No one will step in our way. Now, the next question.

He paused to put his hand on his chin. Stephanie looked at him. She put her hands on her hips. The crowd cheered. Chris ran his fingers through his hair. Chris then thought of one.

Chris Jericho -- Ah. I got one. Have you seen Triple-H at all, lately?

Stephanie Irvine -- Just at the wedding. He should come and visit his daughters.

Chris Jericho -- Indeed he should. Maybe invite him over someday.

Steph nodded. Chris smiled and thought about a new question. He looked at Stephanie. Then began to ask another question.

Chris Jericho -- How you like being Miss Irvine?

He smirked. Stephanie smiled. She put the microphone her lips.

Stephanie Irvine -- I love it. I love being your wife. I wanted you for a long time and I had to go and marry Hunter. Now I am done with him and now with you and the kids we love. I promise to be with you forever.

Chris smiled and hugged her again. Chris then said,

Chris Jericho -- Same with me. I got marry to Jessica, a good friend of mine now. Later down the road, I married you. We had Jr. Crazy little guy he is. -he laughed then smirked- You know, I got no other questions for you. But I got this to say...

He looked at the crowd.

Chris Jericho -- I will be on Monday to give you all a big announcement that will be around my career. See you all later.

His theme song came on as the crowd cheered and Stephanie looked at him. They got out of the ring as the show went to break.

In the back, Chris and Stephanie went to Vince's office to get their kids. When they got to the office, the kids were happy to see them. And they were happy to see their kids. Chris picked up Jr. as he ran to him. Steph got Murphy and Aurora. Stephanie looked at her father.

Stephanie Irvine -- How were they?

Vince looked up at Stephanie.

Vince McMahon -- They were good. Jr. got hyper when he saw his daddy on the TV.

Chris smiled and tickle Jr. He laughed/ Chris did, too.

Chris Irvine -- Miss me. huh?

He asked after he was done tickling him.

Jr. + Uh huh.

Chris nodded then got his WHC off the floor. Then told Vince he will see him Monday. He nodded and Chris left the office with his family.

On Monday the seventh, Chris and his family went to Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada for Raw. Chris didn't tell Steph what his announcement was. He wanted her to know when he tells the crowd. They went to his locker room. Chris change into his suit. He looked at his family then told them that he'll be back. Stephanie nodded and Chris left the room with the WHC on his right shoulder. He walked down the hallway, thinking about his retirement. He past some friends. One stopped him, Chris saw it was Morrison. John Morrison. Chris looked at him. Morrison looked at Chris and began to talk.

John Morrison __ Aw, look what we have. Jericho the World Heavyweight Champion. -he smirked- What's your announcement, huh? Your injury? Cheating on Stephanie? Leaving World Wrestling Entertainment? What Chris? You can tell me, can't you?

Chris sighed and said,

Chris Jericho -- No, I can't. You have to wait like everyone else. Only Vince knows my announcement. Sorry, John. See ya later.

Chris walked past him and Morrison turned to see Chris leave. He shook his head and left. Chris roamed the halls, still thinking. He went outside where no fans are and looked out to the sky. He thought about his mom and how he got to where he is now. He done what he have to do in WWE. Now, he needs to take care of his kids and wife. Chris sighed and went back into the arena and to Vince's office. Chris asked Vince if they could go to the ring when Raw opens. Vince nodded.

Vince McMahon -- Sure. It be good. Sad, but...great. Come on. We can go now.

Chris Jericho -- Sure. Want me to tell Steph?

Vince got up and said,

Vince McMahon -- If you want.

Chris thought about it. Then said he will. They went to his locker room and Chris told her. Steph nodded and kissed his lips. He kissed her back. Then left with Vince. Chris was nervous. It was almost time to retire. When they got to the gorilla position, Vince looked at the time then at Chris.

Vince McMahon -- Alright. I am going out there. Call you out soon.

Chris nodded and Vince went out to his theme song. Chris waited. He looked at his WHC and patted it. He looked at the TV screen as he saw Vince in the ring. Crowd was cheering. Vince smiled then talked.

Vince McMahon -- I am out here to bring one of a kind superstar out here and he will give you a mind - blowing announcement that you won't believe. Why don't bring him out. The World Heavyweight Champion, Chris Jericho!

Vince pointed to the stage and the crowd booed/cheered. Chris smirked and walked onto the stage and walked down the ramp. He grinned and walked up the steel steps. Vince looked at him as he got into the ring. Chris taunted like everything is alright. Then he looked at Vince and went to get a microphone. He smirked then looked at the crowd.

Chris Jericho -- So I am sure everyone is wondering about the big mind - blowing announcement that I have. -crowd cheered- Yeah. First let me tell you that...I am thankful for this job. For entertaining you. For what I do in the World. Because I am the best in the World at what I do. -he laughed. then looked at Vince- Thanks for letting me have this time.

Vince nodded and Chris looked at the crowd and sighed.

Chris Jericho -- I am here to announce my..my retirement. Why? To spend more time with my family. And to whine down from being on the road to much.

Crowd cheered, happy to hear his retirement. Stephanie was shocked. Chris closed his eyes then opened them.

Chris Jericho -- Yeah. That is all I have to say. Good-Bye. Oh, here Vince. It's yours now.

He hand Vince the WHC. Vince took the title. The crowd cheered more. Then Chris' theme song came on and he went to the back, to his locker. Vince followed after.

Once he got to his locker room, he saw Stephanie looking at him. Steph looked at Jr., Murphy and Aurora. Chris looked at them, too. Chris felt awkward. He looked back at Steph. She went to him and sighed.

Stephanie Irvine -- Should of told me before, Christopher. Where are we going to get the money from?

Chrus looked at Steph. He can tell she was mad. He looked at the kids then back at Stephanie.

Chris Irvine --I know you are mad, but can we talk later.

He nodded at the kids. She looked at them then nodded, too. They packed up to leave since Vince told he could leave after his retirement. They walked to the parking lot. Chris hold Jr. in his arms. Before leaving, Morrison stopped him again. Chris sighed.

Chris Irvine -- What do you want? You saw my announcement, right? -he nodded- Ok. So what you need?

John Morrison __ To say good luck with your family and all.

Chris thanked him and left with his family.

At home, Chris explain to Stephanie why he retire and why he kept it from her.

Chris Irvine -- The reason I retire is to spend more time with you and my six kids. And not to worry about getting up early to go to another show. I travel all the time. I'm done. Plus I can play with my band, Fozzy. Even though, we will travel. But not as bad as WWE. -Steph looked at him- And I kept it from you because I didn't want you to be upset, but I see you are. I'm sorry. I just want to be a father and a singer. Understand that.

Stephanie sighed and looked into the mirror in their bedroom. Chris looked at her and waited. Steph looked at Chris in the mirror.

Stephanie Irvine -- I do, but how are we going to get money?

Chris Irvine -- I'll...no. I'll just get money from...wait. Don't you still work for your father?

Stephanie Irvine -- No, but I guess I can ask him from a job, which I will be traveling.

Chris Irvine -- No way. I'll get a job. I'll try. I'll see if we are getting money from gigs. Listen, don't be upset. Like I told you before; I want to spend time with my family. We'll get money, don't worry.

Steph turned to him and put her arms around his neck. Chris put his hands on her hips and kissed her lips. She kissed back. The kids was sleeping now. Chris smirked.

Chris Irvine -- We should have another child. We have Jr. Why not another one?

Steph looked into Chris' eyes and smiled.

Stephanie Irvine -- Sure, we can. Another baby with you would be awesome.

Chris smiled and they went to have sex. The next day, Stephanie called Paul to come over and see his girls. Paul sad he'll be there. Steph told Aurora and Murphy and they were happy. When he came over; he got a house in Florida, the girls ran to him. Chris smiled and looked at Paul. Paul looked at Jericho and nodded at him. Stephanie had Jr. in her arms standing with Chris.

Paul AKA Triple-H -- Hey, how are you, Chris?

Chris Irvine -- Well. And you?

Paul AKA Triple-H -- Same. Happy to see my girls.

He looked at Aurora and Murphy then at Jr.

Paul AKA Triple-H -- New member to the family? What's his name?

Stephanie Irvine -- Chris Jr.

She smirked and looked at Chris. Paul nodded. For the rest of the day, they had a great one. Chris is going to love being retire. 


End file.
